


Por siempre a tu lado

by Goatfarm71BC



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatfarm71BC/pseuds/Goatfarm71BC
Summary: La historia de Nagron desde que se conocen hasta algo más allá del final de la serie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo más largo de un folio y lo he hecho principalmente para mí pero, si a alguien le da por leerlo, le recomiendo que haya visto antes la serie de TV ya que, por una parte, hay montones de “spoilers” y, por otra, muchas cosas se dan por sabidas y apenas se explican. Su intención es la de completar la historia de Nagron imaginando los huecos existentes en la serie, por lo que los demás personajes de la misma, Espartaco incluido, pasan a ser secundarios. 
> 
> En los capítulos en los que Agron y Nasir aún no están juntos o se han separado, los mismos hechos se cuentan dos veces, desde el punto de vista de Agron (PdV Agron) y de Nasir (PdV Nasir).
> 
> Los diálogos de escenas que ocurren en la serie, son una traducción (lo mejor que he podido/sabido) de los diálogos de la serie en V.O. Si alguien ha visto la versión doblada al español comprobará que en ocasiones no coinciden.

**PdV Agron**

            Ahora que estaba a punto de morir, se daba cuenta que se había comportado como un completo idiota. Pero, ahora ya, era demasiado tarde para rectificar.

             Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a sentir el roce de sus labios y la suave caricia de sus manos, por volver a perderse en sus ojos oscuros, por volver a hundir sus dedos en aquella melena negra cuyo aroma tanto añoraba. Y su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa llena de dulzura. Recordar aquella sonrisa, que nunca más iba a volver a ver, le dolía más que todas las heridas que recorrían su cuerpo, más que todos los golpes que había encajado en los últimos días y más que los enormes clavos que perforaban sus manos y lo sostenían en aquella cruz donde, dentro de poco, iba a morir sin remedio.

             Pero se lo merecía. Merecía todo el dolor que sentía, en su cuerpo y en su corazón. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos cuando recordó su última conversación con Nasir. Aquella en la que, como un necio, lo había apartado de su lado porque no soportaba la idea de verlo morir.

             Sus intenciones habían sido buenas, sólo quería proteger al hombre que hacía que su corazón siguiese latiendo con fuerza cada día; pero ahora se daba cuenta que se había equivocado y que lo único que había conseguido con su marcha era hacerle daño. Si Nasir lo hubiese echado a él de su lado, su corazón se hubiese hecho añicos y no hubiera sabido cómo continuar viviendo. Entonces, ¿por qué él había sido tan necio como para obligar a Nasir a separarse de él? Debería haber ido con él y con Espartaco, haber cruzado los Alpes y haberse convertido en un granjero junto al hombre de su vida, pero había sido un egoísta y pensado sólo en sus ansias de gloria y batallas y ahora lo estaba pagando.

             Lo que más le asustaba de su inevitable muerte era el dolor que con ello iba causarle a aquel al que quería infinitamente más que a su propia vida. Porque amaba a Nasir. No era simplemente atracción o deseo, ni siquiera pasión. No. Era amor. Y ahora iba a morir sin haberse atrevido nunca a decirle _“Te quiero”_. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a tenerlo a su lado, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes, para poder decirle antes de morir cuánto lo amaba.

             Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Nasir le olvidase pronto tras su muerte. _“Ojala Castus sea capaz de hacerle más feliz de lo que yo le he hecho”_ ; se repetía una y otra vez. Era curioso, pero ya no odiaba al Cilicio.

             Dicen que cuando uno va morir, rememora toda su vida, pero en el caso de Agron, esos recuerdos que empezaron a agolparse en su mente, no comenzaron en su infancia, sino en un momento muy concreto, bastantes años después. El momento en que su vida cambió para siempre.

             ¿Cuándo Duro y él se convirtieron en esclavos de Roma? ¿Cuando, siguiendo a Espartaco, consiguieron que la casa de Batiato cayese y volvieron a ser hombres libres? ¿Cuando su hermano murió en sus brazos? No. Ninguno de esos momentos supuso un cambio tan grande en su vida, y sobre todo en su corazón, como conocer a Nasir.

  

 

**PdV Nasir**

             No hizo falta que Naevia dijera una sola palabra, su cara lo decía todo. Pero, en el fondo, Nasir conocía la respuesta antes incluso de formular la pregunta. Agron estaba muerto. _Muerto._ Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez. _Muerto. Muerto. Muerto_. El hombre que había dado sentido a su vida. El único que había habitado su corazón y el único que lo habitaría. _Muerto_. Comenzó a deambular por el campamento, sin saber lo que hacía ni a dónde iba. Se sentía vacío, como un cascarón sin nada dentro. Sin Agron ya nada importaba ni nada tenía sentido. Sólo quedaba esperar que Caronte se lo llevara cuanto antes a la otra vida para poder reunirse de nuevo con él. Pero, sobre todo, para poder pedirle perdón.

             Nasir se sentía horriblemente culpable. Agron se había marchado de su lado por culpa de sus flirteos con Castus. Estaba seguro de ello. Él siempre había sido fiel a Agron, y, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la idea engañarle, ni con Castus ni con ningún otro. Amaba a Agron más allá de lo que se puede expresar con palabras. Pero a todo el mundo le gusta que le adulen, y él se había sentido halagado con los galanteos del Cilicio. Pensó que no había nada de malo en ello. Incluso los celos que había despertado en Agron le habían divertido al principio, porque eran una señal de que él le importaba verdaderamente a Agron. Pero lo único que había conseguido con su comportamiento era hacerle daño. Tanto, que se había marchado para no seguir viéndolos juntos. Y ahora, por su culpa, Agron estaba muerto. No volvería a ver sus preciosos ojos verdes. No volvería a sentir sus caricias, ni el calor de su cuerpo. Sólo le quedaban los recuerdos.


	2. Chapter 2

**PdV Agron**

             Era de noche, acababan de entrar sigilosamente en el patio de la villa y tras matar, sin mucha dificultad, a los guardias que la custodiaban, estaban reuniendo a los esclavos en el patio para explicarles que, ahora, eran libres y que podían unirse a ellos para luchar contra sus opresores. En ese momento, los ojos de Agron se fijaron en un muchacho que no tendría más de veinte años, de corta estatura y con cara de enfado. Los demás esclavos estaban asustados, pero él estaba claramente enfadado.

             Agron se preguntó divertido, durante un instante, cual sería el motivo de su enfado pero, casi inmediatamente, el muchacho desapareció de sus pensamientos y no volvió a acordarse de él hasta que, unas horas más tarde, Espartaco los mandó llamar a Crixo y a él y les explicó que el muchacho había intentado apuñalarle ya que estaba resentido con él por haberle arruinado la posición de privilegio que tenía en la villa. _“Hace falta tenerlos bien puestos para atreverse a atacar a Espartaco armado sólo con un cuchillo”_ , pensó Agron mientras, casi sin darse cuenta, se fijaba en su pelo largo, negro como una noche sin luna, en el pendiente que atravesaba su oreja izquierda, en sus hermosos y desafiantes ojos oscuros y en su piel morena, dorada como un sol al amanecer.

             Siguió observándolo mientras Crixo y Espartaco discutían si debían matarlo o no por lo que había hecho y, mientras su boca expresaba que, por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con el puto galo y creía que había que matar al chico, algo en su interior se revolvió contra sus propias palabras. No quería verlo muerto. Todo lo contrario. Y se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué.

             Había pasado meses viviendo rodeado de gladiadores musculosos medio desnudos y, sin embargo, nunca antes se había fijado en un hombre más que para valorar su destreza en la lucha. Bueno, si exceptuamos a Segovax, pero ¿acaso hubo alguien en todo el ludus que no se fijara en él cuando se quitó el subligar?

             Sin embargo, ese pequeño salvaje se había colado en su cabeza sin casi darse cuenta y lo había cambiado todo. Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir. Tenía al muchacho grabado a fuego en su mente y no había manera de que pudiese apartarlo de sus pensamientos. Hasta ese momento siempre había yacido con mujeres, y no pocas, la verdad. Mujeres y vino, vino y mujeres. La rutina tras cada batalla. Mujeres agradecidas con el hombre que las había salvado, mujeres excitadas por yacer con un guerrero vencedor, también algunas prostitutas. La lista era bastante larga, pero siempre eran distintas cada vez. No recordaba sus caras ni sus nombres. Ninguna había dejado la más mínima huella en él, tan sólo el placer del momento.

             Además, desde que se había convertido en esclavo, sus únicas preocupaciones habían sido proteger a Duro y ahorrar el dinero ganado en la arena para poder comprar su libertad, así que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en malgastarlo con las putas que Ashur traía al ludus, por lo que ya casi ni recordaba la última vez que no había sido su mano derecha la encargada de satisfacer sus necesidades.

             Por fin, a la mañana siguiente, mientras observaba a Espartaco enseñando al chico a manejar el gladius, lo comprendió. Comprendió que se había pasado toda la vida mirando en la dirección equivocada. Nunca había encontrado una mujer que le importase, una con la que compartir el resto de su vida porque, ahora estaba seguro de ello, la _“mujer de su vida”_ era un hombre. Y no uno cualquiera, sino _“ese”_ hombre. Porque, de eso no había ninguna duda, el muchacho le gustaba. La presión que sentía bajo el subligar cada vez que hundía su mirada en aquel abismo de ojos oscuros, dejaba lugar a pocas dudas. Pero, y eso era lo que más le desconcertaba, no se trataba de un simple deseo físico. No. Era mucho más. Sólo de imaginarse a sí mismo acariciando su melena o rozando apenas sus labios con un beso, el corazón se le aceleraba sin poderlo evitar. Quería conocerlo, hablar con él, saber cómo se llamaba y de dónde era, como se había convertido en esclavo, quería saberlo todo de él. Y esa sensación era algo totalmente nuevo para él, tan nuevo que no sabía ni por donde empezar para conseguir siquiera entablar una conversación amistosa con el muchacho.

            Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos y en no perderse detalle del entrenamiento del pequeño salvaje, _“su”_ pequeño salvaje,  que ni siquiera fue consciente de que contestaba _“¡Qué pena!”_ cuando Donar le dijo que un perro que ya ha atacado una vez volverá a hacerlo y que hubiera sido mejor matar al chico. Lo cual no dejaba de tener su gracia, porque Agron no quería, al menos por el momento, que nadie supiese que se sentía atraído por un hombre. No quería que Espartaco o, sobre todo, el puto galo, pudieran dejar de considerarlo un “hombre de verdad”. Si hubiera estado en el ludus en la época en que Barca aún vivía, habría sabido que se preocupaba sin motivo.

             Horas después, una vez acabado el entrenamiento, vio al chico sentado en el suelo, la espalda recostada contra un pilar, mirando a Espartaco con el ceño fruncido y pensó que era un buen momento para entablar una conversación; aunque a medida que se acercaba a él con un par de vasos en la mano, a Agron, el gran guerrero, le temblaban las rodillas como a una vestal.

             “Te arriesgas mucho, mirando así al que mató a Teokoles”, le dijo al muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa y tratando de aparentar un aplomo que no sentía.

             “Su victoria sólo prueba que también los gigantes caen”, le contestó éste con mirada desafiante, cosa que hizo que Agron se sintiese aún más atraído por él. El muchacho seguía teniendo un par de huevos.

             El resto de la conversación le sirvió para averiguar que el chico era sirio y se llamaba Tiberio, aunque era evidente que ese no era su nombre real, para saber que tenía un hermano del que no sabía nada desde hace mucho tiempo y para casi perder el control cuando él se atrevió a insinuar que Duro merecía que lo hubiesen matado los romanos, por rebelarse contra ellos. Si cualquier otro hubiera osado decir algo semejante de su hermano, le hubiera partido la cabeza de un puñetazo allí mismo, pero… simplemente trago saliva, se levantó y se fue, no sin antes decirle _“Tú también te rebelarás algún día… si te queda algo de sentido común”._

             Agron no volvió a hablar con Tiberio en los días siguientes, pero no dejaba de pensar que Donar quizá estaba en lo cierto. Tiberio seguía entrenando con Espartaco, sí, pero seguía mostrándose hostil y resentido con ellos y, si seguía así, acabarían eliminándolo. Y, sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad, sentía en su pecho un dolor que jamás hubiese pensado que podría sentir.

             Pero todo cambio esa misma noche, cuando unos cuantos soldados mercenarios se acercaron a la villa a inspeccionar. Espartaco hizo que Tiberio les dijera que su Dómine no estaba y no podía atenderles, pero cuando los soldados ya estaban a punto de marcharse, Agron se quiso morir cuando oyó a Tiberio invitarlos a pasar al interior de la villa. ¡El chico los había traicionado!

             Salieron inmediatamente de su escondite y comenzaron a luchar con los soldados. Si tan sólo uno de ellos conseguía escapar y dar la alarma, estaban perdidos. Vio a Tiberio acurrucado en un rincón, vivo y a salvo, y respiró aliviado; aunque, cuando todo esto terminase, probablemente Espartaco lo mataría.

             Tuvo que apartar esos pensamientos de su mente cuando vio a un soldado abalanzarse sobre él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, de un mandoble lo ensartó con su gladius, se giró para asestarle un golpe a otro y, cuando, tras recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, estaba dando cuenta de un tercero, vio al jefe de los soldados abalanzándose contra Espartaco. Avisó a éste con un grito, ya que estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarlo y, cuando Agron ya creía que la muerte de Espartaco era inevitable, el soldado se desplomó atravesado por un gladius. Tiberio había matado al romano. Agron respiró aliviado por ver a Espartaco sano y salvo y, aún más si cabe, porque Tiberio, al fin, estaba de su parte. Aún no entendía porque antes los había traicionado, pero ¡Qué más daba eso ahora!

             Instantes después Crixo se abalanzó sobre Tiberio acusándolo de traicionarlos. _“¿Pero qué hace ese puto galo?, ¡El chico acaba de salvar a Espartaco!”_ , pensó Agron. Tiberio explicó que el romano había visto que no llevaba su collar de esclavo en el cuello y que, si los hubiera dejado marchar, habrían vuelto con más hombres. Por eso les invitó a entrar, para que los otros pudieran acabar con ellos antes de que diesen la alarma.

             “Has obrado bien, Tiberio”, dijo Espartaco

             Y entonces Agron sintió como si el mismo Júpiter lo hubiese aupado a los cielos, cuando Tiberio, girando levemente la cabeza, posó su mirada sobre él, no sobre Espartaco, sino sobre él, y dijo: _“Nasir. Mi hermano me llamaba Nasir”._

  

 

**PdV Nasir**

             Esa noche, como todas, Tiberio estaba de pie, en un rincón de la habitación, mientras su Dómine yacía con Chadara. Él, como esclavo personal, debía permanecer inmóvil y silencioso, como una estatua, esperando a que su Dómine requiriese sus servicios. Los gustos del Dómine variaban según su humor: la mayoría de las veces, después de unos minutos despedía a la esclava y él debía ocupar su lugar, pero otras Tiberio debía clavarle la verga a su Dómine mientras éste seguía follándose a la esclava, algunas se pasaba todo el tiempo mirando sin hacer nada y, a veces, su Dómine le pedía que terminara por él pues le apetecía mirar. Sólo esperaba que hoy no fuese uno de esos días. No le gustaba yacer con mujeres. Nunca le había gustado. No es que nunca hubiera podido elegir con quien hacerlo; todo el sexo que había tenido en su vida había sido obligado y no tenía nada de placentero para él, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro: si debía hacerlo prefería un hombre a una mujer.

             “Tiberio, voy a terminar. Méteme la verga en el culo”, dijo su Dómine y antes que Tiberio pudiera hacer nada, llegó a sus oídos un estruendo que provenía del patio y, casi inmediatamente, derribaron la puerta de la habitación y varios hombres enloquecidos irrumpieron en ella, apresaron al Dómine y, a Chadara y a él, los condujeron al patio, donde vio a los guardias sin vida y a los demás esclavos que aguardaban asustados en una esquina.

             El que parecía estar al mando, comenzó a decir insensateces sobre que ahora eran hombres libres y que ellos podían entrenarlos para luchar contra Roma. _“¿Luchar contra Roma? Pero ¿quién se ha creído este loco que es? ¿Aníbal?”_ , pensó Tiberio, treméndamente enfadado. Por lo que pudo intuir, habían matado a su Dómine, por lo que la posición de privilegio de que gozaba en la villa, acababa de esfumarse. Además, en cuanto Roma se enterase de lo que estaba ocurriendo, enviarían soldados a aniquilar a los rebeldes y, si con suerte conservaba la vida, creerían que formaba parte de este grupo de locos y acabaría sus días en las minas. Ese idiota, ¿Espartaco se llamaba?, con sus delirios de grandeza, acababa de arruinarle la vida. Todos sus esfuerzos por ganarse la confianza de su Dómine, obedeciendo todas sus órdenes, aceptando todas sus humillaciones y accediendo sin rechistar a todos sus caprichos, para alejar de sí la amenaza de acabar sus días en las minas y gozar de una vida acomodada, se habían convertido en humo.

             Tiberio estaba tan enojado que no pensaba con claridad. Si lo hubiese hecho, se habría dado cuenta que era una insensatez atacar al _“Portador de la Lluvia”_ sólo con un cuchillo. Así que, instantes después de su vano intento, se encontró inmovilizado y con su propio cuchillo apuntándole directamente a la garganta. Pensó que iba a morir en ese instante pero, contra todo pronóstico, no fue así. Espartaco quiso darle otra oportunidad, a pesar de que los dos hombres que le acompañaban y parecían sus hombres de confianza, uno fornido con aspecto de ser más bruto que inteligente y otro bastante alto con los ojos verdes más bellos que Tiberio había visto en su vida, opinaran lo contrario. Realmente ese Espartaco debía estar completamente loco; no sólo le perdonaba la vida después de haber intentado matarle, sino que le iba a entrenar para que aprendiese a manejar un gladius.

             Al día siguiente Espartaco cumplió su palabra y allí estaba él, con un gladius y un escudo en las manos, recibiendo golpes del hombre al que había intentado matar la noche anterior. Tiberio pensó que quizá lo que quería era burlarse de él y finalmente matarlo después de haberlo humillado; pero pronto se dio cuenta que Espartaco estaba enseñándole de veras a atacar y defenderse, aunque por el momento no era demasiado bueno en ninguna de las dos cosas. 

            “Es más pesada de lo que imaginaba”, le dijo a Espartaco al levantarse del suelo por enésima vez y recoger su gladius.

             “Con el tiempo se volverá más ligera”, le aseguró éste.

             “¿Y cuándo sea tan ligera como una pluma? ¿Con qué propósito crees que debería volar?”, le replicó, acompañando sus palabras con la mirada más airada de que fue capaz.

            “Con uno de tu elección”, sentenció Espartaco y le urgió para que volviera al entrenamiento.

             Tiberio se quedó tan sorprendido con esa respuesta que comenzó a preguntarse si, después de todo, el _“Portador de la Lluvia”_ no estaba tan loco como le había parecido a primera vista. Esa no era la respuesta de un loco sino la de un hombre que respeta la vida y las opiniones de los demás. Y, muy a su pesar, Tiberio comenzó a ver con otros ojos a ese hatajo de bestias que se habían apoderado de la villa de su Dómine. A pesar de ello, aún seguía resentido con ellos por haber perdido la vida relativamente acomodada que tenía y no saber qué le depararía el futuro.

             Horas después, mientras descansaba sentado en el suelo y reflexionaba sobre cuales serían las verdaderas intenciones de Espartaco, Tiberio vio por el rabillo del ojo como el hombre de los ojos verdes venía en dirección a él. Por la mañana había tenido tiempo de fijarse más detenidamente en él y observar que era un hombre bastante atractivo. Alto, musculoso, guapo y con una sonrisa irresistible. El típico al que las mujeres se rifarían. Porque, no nos engañemos, Agron, así había oído que lo llamaban, no parecía el tipo de hombre que suspirase por… _“Pero ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?”,_ se dijo, _“¡este hombre ayer quería verme muerto!”_.

             Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza Agron comenzó a hablarle, lo cual sorprendió a Tiberio, que contestó de manera cortante y a la defensiva, pues no se fiaba de cuales serían sus intenciones. Bajó un poco la guardia cuando éste le preguntó: _“¿A qué nombre respondes, hombrecillo? Para que pueda llorar tu muerte”_ , aunque detectó algo de sorna en su tono; y aún la bajó más cuando le preguntó si tenía familia y se acordó de su hermano, un triste recuerdo que tenía ya tan lejano. Pero, sin saber bien porqué, volvió a mostrarse hiriente en su respuesta cuando Agron le dijo que a su hermano lo habían matado los romanos. Al oírla, los ojos verdes de Agron centellearon como si los rayos de Júpiter fueran a escaparse por ellos y sus músculos se tensaron de tal manera, que Tiberio pensó que iba a agredirle. Sin embargo no lo hizo, sólo le sonrió y le dijo: _“Tú también te rebelarás algún día… si te queda algo de sentido común”_ , tras lo cual, se levantó y se fue.

             _(“Tú también te rebelarás algún día… si te queda algo de sentido común”)_. En los días que siguieron, mientras continuaba practicando con Espartaco, no dejaba de recordar la frase una y otra vez. La verdad es que tenía que reconocer que esta gente no era como le habían parecido la noche que irrumpieron en la villa. Los veía ahora entrenarse, reír, beber y preocuparse los unos por los otros y, comprendía que sólo eran un grupo de esclavos que habían decidido luchar por su libertad, que sólo pretendían volver a sentirse personas. Incluso Agron, aunque no había vuelto a hablar con él, le parecía ahora menos intimidante. Tiberio trató de recordar qué se sentía siendo alguien libre, pero no lo logró. Sólo recordaba su vida como esclavo, que ahora ya no le parecía tan acomodada y privilegiada como hace unos días. Empezó a ser consciente de los abusos que había tenido que soportar y se sintió triste y desgraciado por ello. También comenzó a pensar que quizá había intentado matar a la persona equivocada.

             Una noche, estaba en un rincón preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta que había estado viviendo todos estos años con una venda en los ojos, cuando Crixo, el otro hombre de confianza de Espartaco, advirtió que unos cuantos mercenarios se estaban acercando a la villa a inspeccionar. Crixo, confirmando las sospechas de Tiberio de que no era demasiado listo, quería salir a su encuentro y matarlos; pero Espartaco, mucho más prudente, indicó que era mejor opción que Tiberio les atendiese y les dijera que su Dómine no estaba, para que pensaran que todo estaba en orden y se marcharan.

             Tiberio accedió a representar su papel y todo marchaba según lo previsto cuando, con horror, Tiberio vio que el jefe de los soldados se había dado cuenta que no llevaba su collar de esclavo. ¡Mierda! Tenía que pensar algo y rápido. Por un instante, tuvo la tentación de decirles que Espartaco y sus hombres le tenían retenido y le habían obligado a representar ese papel, pero... _(“Tú también te rebelarás algún día… si te queda algo de sentido común”)_ inmediatamente desechó esa idea y sólo les dijo que pasaran al interior a beber algo porque debían estar muy cansados. Confió en que los otros entendieran por qué lo hacía o, si no, con toda seguridad, mañana no vería salir de nuevo el sol.

             Inmediatamente, todos saltaron de su escondite y se abalanzaron sobre los soldados. Tiberio se retiró a un rincón, porque estaba desarmado y no quería acabar ensartado por ninguno de los dos bandos. A los pocos instantes, un gladius cayó a un par de pasos de donde él estaba. Podía cogerlo fácilmente y ayudar, pero ¿a quién? Si ayudaba a los romanos puede que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero ¿era eso lo que quería? _(“Tú también te rebelarás algún día… si te queda algo de sentido común”)_ Además, todavía no era muy diestro manejándolo y seguramente acabaría muerto. Mejor no entrometerse. _(“Tú también te rebelarás algún día… si te queda algo de sentido común”)_ En ese instante oyó el grito de Agron advirtiendo a Espartaco que el jefe de los mercenarios lo atacaba por la espalda _(“Tú también te rebelarás algún día… si te queda algo de sentido común”)_ Ya no había más tiempo para pensar, Tiberio cogió el gladius y, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se abalanzó sobre el romano y se lo clavó por la espalda, atravesándolo hasta que la punta le salió por el pecho.

            Nunca había matado a nadie hasta ahora pero, sin embargo, se sintió bien consigo mismo. Sintió que había hecho lo que debía _. (“Tú también te rebelarás algún día… si te queda algo de sentido común”)_. Pues bien, ese día había llegado y, si había decidido romper sus lazos con Roma, iba a hacerlo del todo, así que cuando Espartaco le dijo:

             “Has obrado bien, Tiberio”, él volvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes que buscaba y replicó:

             “Nasir. Mi hermano me llamaba Nasir”


	3. Chapter 3

            En los días que siguieron, Agron y Nasir pasaron juntos la mayor parte del tiempo que sus respectivas obligaciones les dejaban y, así, fueron conociéndose mejor.

             “¿Cómo te convertiste en esclavo?”, le preguntó un día Agron. Ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras del patio de la villa, compartiendo un plato de comida.

             “No lo sé”, respondió Nasir.

             “Oye, no pretendía entrometerme” le dijo Agron, ligeramente ofendido por lo absurdo de la respuesta.

             “No lo haces”, le dijo Nasir con una sonrisa. “Es que verdaderamente no recuerdo casi nada de cómo ocurrió. Era demasiado pequeño. Recuerdo gente corriendo, asustada. Supongo que atacaron mi aldea. También recuerdo un viaje en barco, con mi hermano. No sé que fue de mis padres”

             “¿Os apresaron juntos? Igual que a Duro y a mí”, le dijo Agron esbozando una triste sonrisa al acordarse de su hermano.

             “Sí, pero al desembarcar nos vendieron separados. Mi Dómine sólo quería un niño, no un muchacho. No lo he vuelto a ver”, dijo Nasir con tristeza.

             “Vaya, lo siento mucho, de veras. ¿Cuántos años tenías?”, le preguntó.

             “Unos siete u ocho, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Y tú ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?”, pregutó Nasir a su vez.

             “Los romanos estaban acercándose cada vez más a nuestras tierras, así que todos los pueblos al Este del Rhin decidimos unirnos para luchar contra ellos. Vencimos bastantes batallas, pero… no todas. En la última, nuestra aldea fue arrasada, nuestros padres murieron y a Duro y a mí nos hicieron prisioneros. Nos trajeron aquí en barco, hasta Nápoles. Nos subastaron, Batiato nos compró y, en su ludus, Duro y yo nos convertimos en gladiadores. El resto ya lo conoces”.

             “¿Cómo era tu hermano? Yo apenas recuerdo nada del mío”, le preguntó Nasir.

             Agron, suspiró profundamente; seguía doliéndole hablar de Duro.

             “Disculpas. No era mi intención traer pensamientos dolorosos a tu mente”, añadió Nasir.

             “No son necesarias”, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano del horizonte mientras hablaba. “Él era más joven que yo y también menos fuerte, así que siempre traté de cuidar de él. Pero también era valiente, y orgulloso; le enfurecía que siempre lo protegiera. Decía que lo trataba como a un niño”, Agron sonrió con amargura al recordarlo. “Murió atravesado por un gladius que me estaba destinado. Me empujó para salvarme y fue él quien lo recibió. Le fallé”.

             “No, no le fallaste. Él tomó esa decisión. La misma que habrías tomado tú si hubiera ocurrido al revés. Estoy seguro”, le dijo Nasir, tocándole suavemente el brazo.

             “Gratitud”, le contestó en un susurro.

             Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que Agron dijo:

             “No me contestes si lo consideras demasiado personal, pero tengo que preguntarlo ¿el hijo de puta de tu Dómine te convirtió en su esclavo personal ¡¡con ocho años!!?”, ese pensamiento hacía que le hirviese la sangre.

             Nasir sonrió levemente, aunque sus ojos reflejaban dolor. “No. Como podrás imaginar, a todo Dómine le gusta que su esclavo personal sea joven. Así que, cuando el actual está empezando a hacerse mayor, el Dómine compra un niño para que sea instruido en todos los menesteres que se esperan de él y esté listo en el momento en que quiera cambiar de esclavo personal”

             “¿Pero, entonces…?”, Agron no se atrevía a continuar la pregunta.

             Nasir negó con la cabeza, sabía lo que Agron estaba pensando. “Las funciones de un esclavo personal son muchas. Incluyen ocuparse de la intendencia, la organización y todo lo relacionado con el buen funcionamiento de la villa, además de…” bajó la cabeza, tragó saliva y su voz descendió hasta no ser más que un susurro “otro tipo de funciones más _«personales»_. A los ocho años, cuando mi Dómine me compró, comencé a aprender las primeras. Las otras… a los doce. A los catorce me convertí en su esclavo personal”. Nasir se abrazaba las rodillas y se miraba la punta de sus pies, incapaz de mirar a Agron a los ojos. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.

             “No debería haber preguntado. Te estoy haciendo daño”. La ira invadía a Agron. Le hubiera gustado poder traer al Dómine de Nasir de nuevo a la vida cien veces para poder arrancarle la cabeza otras tantas.

             “No importa”, aseguró Nasir, “aunque sea doloroso recordarlo, supongo que es mejor que vivir con una venda en los ojos”.

             La conversación se había tornado demasiado personal, ambos habían traído recuerdos dolorosos a su mente y no se sentían con ánimo de seguir hablando. Pero ambos sentían que, de algún modo, su dolor los unía aún más.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Cada día, Espartaco seguía entrenando a Nasir aunque, en un par de ocasiones, pidió a Agron que fuera él el encargado de hacerlo, lo que hizo que a ambos les resultara terriblemente difícil mantener la concentración. Porque, aunque ninguno de ellos quisiera reconocerlo abiertamente, la atracción que cada uno sentía por el otro iba creciendo día a día.

             Agron deseaba abrazar a Nasir, cubrirle el cuerpo de besos y caricias, compartir el lecho con él y fundirse ambos en uno sólo enterrando su verga en esas nalgas que adivinaba prietas y apetecibles bajo sus pantalones; pero había dos motivos por los que aún nada de eso había ocurrido. En primer lugar, seguía queriendo ocultar a los ojos de los demás que se sentía atraído por un hombre y, en segundo lugar, no estaba seguro de que Nasir sintiera lo mismo por él. Era evidente que el chico se sentía cómodo cuando estaban juntos y a veces, o quizá eran sólo imaginaciones suyas, incluso le parecía que había un atisbo de deseo en sus palabras o en sus acciones; pero, en otras ocasiones, seguía viendo un destello de desconfianza y recelo en sus ojos que le hacía perder la esperanza. ¡Por la polla de Júpiter! Agron no olvidaba que, no hacía tantos días, había dicho delante de él que era mejor matarlo. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que el hombre que había dicho tal cosa ya no existía?

             Así, Agron se conformaba, en los momentos que pasaban juntos, con memorizar cada detalle de su rostro y cada gesto de su cuerpo. Se conocía de memoria la curva de sus labios, la forma de su nariz y de sus cejas, que enmarcaban esos ojos oscuros que no le dejaban dormir por las noches. Adoraba cómo las ondas de su negra melena se enroscaban ligeramente en su cuello y cómo pequeños mechones le caían sobre el rostro. Conocía al detalle los pliegues de sus orejas y podía pasarse horas mirando el pendiente que atravesaba su oreja izquierda. Cerraba los ojos y podía ver con total claridad la manera tan deliciosa que tenía de sonreír, su modo de caminar o de mover los brazos, podía oír ese siseo tan seductor que dejaba escapar siempre que luchaba y, a veces, casi podía sentirlo respirar a su lado.

             También Nasir disfrutaba con cada minuto que Agron y él pasaban juntos. Nunca había conocido a nadie a quien poder llamar amigo, así que le encantaba como, al menos cuando hablaba con él, el gladiador desaparecía y daba paso a un hombre dulce y amable. Nasir no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le sonriera o le acariciara suavemente la mejilla y, cuando eso ocurría, se sentía extraño pero feliz. Ya no veía en Agron al amenazador guerrero que había querido verlo muerto, sino a alguien en cuyos brazos le gustaría descansar el resto de su vida. Y, aunque al verlo por primera vez no hubiera apostado por ello, ahora estaba casi seguro que a Agron también le interesaban más los hombres que las mujeres. Pero, aún así, había un motivo que le impedía abrir su corazón.

             Nasir siempre había sido tratado como un objeto. El sexo, para él, no tenía nada de placentero, sólo era una más de sus funciones como esclavo personal. Obligado durante años a satisfacer todos los caprichos de su Dómine y también a complacer del mismo modo a los amigos poderosos de su Dómine, cuando éste necesitaba de ellos algún favor, Nasir había aprendido a separar su mente de su cuerpo y, mientras éste era utilizado, su mente viajaba lejos y no pensaba en nada y su corazón no sentía nada. Para él la palabra amor nunca había significado nada y nunca había creído posible que su corazón pudiese acelerarse por nadie.

             Sin embargo, este hombre de ojos verdes y sonrisa seductora estaba empezando a romper la coraza que se había autoimpuesto y eso le agradaba y asustaba a partes iguales.


	4. Chapter 4

     **PdV Agron**

            Crixo seguía empeñado en buscar a Naevia y Agron no comprendía el porqué. Si esa mujer no estaba muerta, cosa harto probable, no se parecería en nada al recuerdo que Crixo tenía de ella. _“¿Por qué ese puto galo no la olvida ya, en lugar de arriesgar la vida de todos una y otra vez?”,_ pensó mientras atacaban la enésima carreta de esclavos para tratar de encontrar información sobre ella.

             Sin embargo, esta vez obtuvieron lo que buscaban; uno de los guardias, al que Nasir y él habían herido, les dijo que conocía a Naevia y que estaba presa en las minas. _“Ese galo loco querrá que vayamos a rescatarla y nos arrastrará a todos a una muerte segura”,_ pensó Agron al tiempo que tomaba una decisión.

             “Muerta”, le dijo a Crixo. “Naevia está muerta” añadió, mientras notaba como Nasir lo atravesaba con una mirada de reproche que le dolió como si mil flechas se le clavaran en el pecho. También lo hacía por él. ¡Por la polla de Júpiter!, principalmente lo hacía por él. No quería verlo morir. Tenía que entenderlo.

             Crixo estaba destrozado con la noticia, pero ¿Qué diferencia había para Naevia entre estar muerta y estar presa en las minas? Ninguna. Eso es lo que Agron trató de explicarle a Nasir cuando éste, apenado por el estado de Crixo, quiso contarle la verdad. Agron admiraba el gesto de Nasir, pero era mejor que las cosas quedasen así. Al día siguiente partirían hacia el Vesubio, para luego atacar una nave del puerto de Nápoles y liberar esclavos guerreros, que es lo que necesitaban, y no más esclavos domésticos que no sabían pelear y no servían para nada. Se sintió un poco culpable con este último pensamiento, ya que Nasir había sido un esclavo doméstico, pero él…, él era diferente.

             Aquella noche, Nasir y él estaban sentados en el suelo, las espaldas apoyadas contra el muro más alejado de la villa, buscando, como siempre, un poco de intimidad, algo que se había convertido en una especie de ritual nocturno antes de retirarse cada uno al lugar donde dormía.

             Así, bajo las estrellas, todas las noches durante las últimas semanas, habían hablado de temas íntimos, personales, dolorosos a veces, pero habían llegado a conocerse muy bien. A pesar de ello, esta noche Agron miraba el rostro de Nasir y le parecía estar mirando a un extraño. Era el mismo rostro hermoso, perfecto y deseable, que tan bien conocía, pero le faltaba algo. Aquella mirada fiera y desafiante que tanto le había cautivado el día que lo conoció se había esfumado y en su lugar había unos ojos, igual de oscuros y bellos que siempre, pero que reflejaban miedo. Miedo y preocupación.

             “No sé si quiero seguir siendo libre”, dijo Nasir de pronto, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

             “¿¡Pero qué estas diciendo!?”, le dijo Agron mirándole horrorizado.

             “Cuando era un esclavo todo era más sencillo”, explicó, con la mirada aún perdida en algún punto lejano del cielo estrellado. “Toda mi vida se reducía a obedecer y a soportar todos los caprichos de mi Dómine sin quejarme. Fue duro al principio pero, una vez que aprendes cómo hacerlo, la obediencia y la sumisión no cuestan esfuerzo, forman parte de tu propio ser, y el dolor, cuando aprendes a separar tu mente de tu cuerpo,… el dolor ya no forma parte de ti. Una vez que consigues eso, y yo hace años que lo conseguí, tu vida es…fácil”.

             _¿Fácil?,_ Agron no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

             “Cuando se es libre, se deben tomar decisiones. Hay cosas que decides hacer y otras que decides no hacer”, continuó. “Esas decisiones, no sólo pueden cambiar tu vida, sino que afectan a otros y pueden hacerles sufrir”.

             ¡Mierda! Agron estaba seguro de que Nasir estaba pensando en Crixo y Naevia.      

            “Y yo no sé como hacerlo sin equivocarme, Agron. Nunca en mi vida he tenido que tomar una decisión sobre nada. Me limitaba a obedecer. Y me asusta que mis decisiones puedan hacer daño a otros. Es una responsabilidad muy grande, que nadie me ha enseñado como manejar”.

             “Nasir, todos nos equivocamos”, le respondió Agron tratando de sonar convincente. “En eso consiste ser personas. En poder decidir, y unas veces acertar y otras equivocarse. Si nunca nos equivocásemos seríamos dioses. Pero cuando no podemos decidir, nos convertimos en animales”

             Nasir, por fin, dejó de mirar al infinito y clavó sus ojos oscuros en la verde claridad de los de Agron, pero un instante después bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo. La voz le temblaba ligeramente cuando habló: “He sido un esclavo casi toda mi vida, y es algo que está tan dentro de mí, que no sé si voy a ser capaz de sacármelo nunca. Cuando me conociste, la ira que sentía hacia vosotros, por destrozarme lo que yo creía que era una buena vida que me había costado tanto conseguir, ocultaba cualquier otro sentimiento. Ahora que esa ira ya no está, me siento como un pez fuera del agua. Intento comportarme como vosotros, pero no puedo, no sé. Siempre que hablo con cualquiera, salvo contigo, no le miro nunca a los ojos y coloco mis manos cruzadas en la espalda; siempre que acompaño a alguien voy dos pasos detrás de él mirando al suelo y, muchas veces, tengo que morderme la lengua para no decir _“Sí, Dómine”_ cuando Espartaco o algún otro me pide que haga algo”.

             Agron recordó las palabras de Espartaco: “ _No ha conocido nada salvo la esclavitud y semejante atadura no se corta fácilmente”_ , y lo ridículas que le parecieron al oírlas. Él se había convertido en esclavo siendo ya adulto por lo que, aunque tuvo que aprender a obedecer sin cuestionarse nada para poder sobrevivir, nunca perdió la capacidad de pensar ni actuar por sí mismo. En ese momento sentía una pena infinita por Nasir. Colocándole suavemente una mano en el hombro, tomó aire y le dijo:

             “Ya tomaste una decisión hace unas semanas. Una importante. Decidiste dejar de ser Tiberio para volver a ser Nasir. Para ser un hombre libre. Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil, pero te aseguro que merece la pena. Si quieres seguir siendo libre prometo ayudarte en todo lo que esté en mi mano. Si prefieres rendirte…nadie va a impedir que te marches. Seguro que si te entregas a los romanos y dices que te apresamos pero conseguiste escapar todo volverá a ser como antes…para Tiberio. Nasir morirá para siempre. Pero eso es algo que también has de decidir sólo tú”.

             Agron temblaba esperando la respuesta. Lo había apostado todo a un solo número y, como el dado no cayese bien,… no quería ni pensarlo.

            Después de lo que a Agron le pareció una eternidad, Nasir por fin contestó:

             “Quiero seguir siendo Nasir”. Su mirada había recuperado parte de su fuerza.

             El suspiro de alivio de Agron resonó en el silencio de la noche. Su mano abandonó el hombro de Nasir para sujetarle la barbilla y alzarle el rostro hasta que sus ojos verdes pudieron perderse en la inmensa oscuridad de los de él. Agron volvió a ver determinación en ellos y sonrió.

             “Me alegro de que Nasir se quede”. Agron no había hablado con más sinceridad en toda su vida. “Te aseguro que, más pronto que tarde, Tiberio marchará para siempre de tu lado y serás sólo tú mismo. Conmigo ya lo eres. Y en cuanto a las decisiones que debas tomar…Eres una buena persona, Nasir. Generoso y con buen corazón. Escucha a tu corazón y a tu instinto y estoy seguro de que la mayoría de las decisiones que tomes en tu vida serán buenas. Sólo debes tener confianza en ti mismo”.

             “Gratitud”, le dijo acariciando tímidamente la mano que aún seguía en su barbilla.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaban en plenos preparativos para la marcha, Agron deambulaba por el patio de la villa cuando Crixo se abalanzó sobre él gritando como si estuviese poseído. Había descubierto que Naevia estaba viva, ¡porque Nasir se lo había dicho! Espartaco le preguntó que por qué había mentido y éste le explicó que para evitar que muchos muriesen inútilmente en las minas. Espartaco parecía estar de acuerdo con él… hasta que le soltó un puñetazo que le hizo tambalearse. Pero lo que más le dolió fue oírle decir que jamás hubiese hecho una cosa así si se hubiese tratado de Duro. Le dolió, porque comprendió que Espartaco estaba en lo cierto; si se hubiese tratado de Duro con toda seguridad hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para intentar rescatarlo. Comprendió que se había equivocado. El enfado que sentía contra Nasir por haberle contado la verdad a Crixo se esfumó en ese mismo instante. Pero su orgullo no iba le a permitir admitir su error delante del puto galo. Él se marcharía al Vesubio, con quien quisiera acompañarle, y esperaría a que los otros volviesen. Si volvían.

             Cuando todo estuvo listo para la partida de unos hacia el Vesubio y de los otros hacia las minas, Agron vio acercarse a Nasir y su corazón se aceleró, como ocurría siempre que lo veía, hasta que, de repente, se le quedó helado en mitad de un latido cuando le oyó decir: “Una vez estuve con mi Domine en las minas, puedo ayudar”. ¡Por todos los putos dioses!, Nasir se había vuelto loco. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que le impidiese ir, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No después de la conversación de la noche anterior. Únicamente acertó a decirle: “Putos sirios”, aunque la sonrisa que le dedicó intentaba transmitirle que se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de él, de su valentía. Nasir le devolvió la sonrisa y Agron sintió que su corazón ya no estaba tan helado, aunque eso no mitigó en absoluto el miedo que sentía de que le ocurriese algo.

             Justo antes de partir, Agron se acercó a Nasir y le preguntó: “¿Por qué lo haces? No conoces a Naevia y Crixo ni tan siquiera te cae bien.”. “Porque, tanto mi corazón como mi instinto, me dicen que esto es lo que debo hacer”, le contestó éste, al tiempo que extendía su mano y, sonriéndole, depositaba con suavidad un objeto en la suya y le decía: “Para que me recuerdes, por si no nos volvemos a ver” para, a continuación, dirigirse a la carreta que lo llevaría junto a los otros hasta las minas. 

             Una vez la carreta hubo partido, Agron abrió la mano y sonrió con tristeza, al ver sobre la palma de su mano el pendiente de Nasir.

  

 

**PdV Nasir**

             Crixo seguía empeñado en buscar a Naevia y, aunque a Nasir no le caía demasiado bien el galo, admiraba que no la diese por perdida y le alegraba poder contribuir a que ambos pudiesen volver a estar juntos. Además, había otra razón mucho más personal: aunque no la conocía, sabía que Naevia había sido ofrecida como un objeto y había sido forzada repetidamente; así que, en cierto modo, se identificaba con ella.

             Y, esta vez, parece que habían encontrado algo. El romano que Agron y él acababan de abatir había oído hablar de ella; estaba presa en las minas. El peor destino que un esclavo puede tener. Nadie escapa vivo de allí. Nasir estaba pensando como darle la noticia a Crixo cuando oyó a Agron decir tranquilamente: “Muerta, Naevia está muerta”. No podía creer que Agron estuviese mintiendo a Crixo sobre algo así. Se sintió decepcionado y, todos los miedos y las reservas que tenía contra Agron, regresaron de nuevo y volvió a preguntarse qué clase de persona era y si se podía confiar en él.

            Nasir se sentía tan apenado por el estado en que Crixo se encontraba que, de vuelta en la villa, quiso contarle la verdad, pero Agron se lo impidió. Le explicó que no quería que él y otros muchos muriesen inútilmente intentando rescatarla. Nasir no compartía su opinión, pero entendió sus motivos y los aceptó. Además, no le pasó desapercibido que primero se había referido a él y luego a los demás. A Agron le importaba lo que le pudiera suceder a él y eso, no sólo le alegró el espíritu, sino que sus recién renacidos recelos contra Agron se desvanecieron de nuevo.

             Durante todo el día, Nasir se sintió realmente confuso y asustado. No podía apartar a Crixo y a Naevia de sus pensamientos. Creía que no estaba obrando bien ocultando la verdad, pero tampoco quería contrariar a Agron. No sabía qué hacer. Pensar por sí mismo en vez de obedecer ciegamente lo que su Dómine dijera era algo nuevo para él y lo encontraba, no sólo complicado, sino peligroso. Equivocarse podía hacer que otras personas sufriesen por su culpa.

             Por ello, al llegar la noche, decidió sincerarse con Agron. Lo consideraba un amigo, su único amigo, y quizá pudiera ayudarle a aclarar sus confusos pensamientos. Le habló de cómo se sentía, de sus dudas, de sus miedos y, la verdad es que, aunque Nasir no estaba seguro de si Agron había llegado a entender del todo cómo se sentía, sus palabras le sirvieron para darle ánimo y para saber que no debía rendirse y que nunca más debía considerar una opción volver a su vida de antes.

             A la mañana siguiente, mientras Nasir hacía los preparativos para el traslado al Vesubio aprovechó para poner en orden sus pensamientos y, sobre todo, sus sentimientos. En cuanto a los primeros, la conversación de la noche anterior le había ayudado y esperaba realmente algún día poder echar de su vida al esclavo que llevaba pegado a su piel desde que era un niño. Y en cuanto a los segundos…se sentía atraído por Agron, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero le daba miedo abrir su corazón. Quizá Agron sólo lo considerase un amigo, o un sustituto del hermano que había perdido, o quizá sólo era amable con él porque le inspiraba lástima. ¿Pero y si todos sus temores eran infundados y las atenciones de Agron eran sinceras? ¿Y si Agron también se sentía atraído por él y él, como un necio, estaba haciendo oídos sordos? Estaría arruinando la única oportunidad que se le había presentado en su vida de ser feliz.

             Todos esos pensamientos y otros muchos se arremolinaban en su mente como un enjambre, cuando, involuntariamente, Chadara, con sus comentarios, le ayudó a despejar sus dudas. Le dijo que había notado como se ruborizaba cuando Agron estaba cerca y que le envidiaba por las atenciones que éste le dispensaba. También le dijo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba y que ella misma lo haría si creyese que Agron le iba a corresponder.

             Nasir tomó una decisión: Agron le gustaba de verdad. Merecía la pena bajar la guardia y arriesgarse. Aún a riesgo de acabar herido.

             Pero el destino hizo que no pudiese llevar a cabo la decisión que acababa de tomar. Crixo apareció ante él dispuesto a ofrecerle su amistad en honor a su mujer muerta, ya que es lo que ella hubiera querido, a pesar de ser él un sirio, como aquel que tanto daño les había causado a ambos. Nasir se sintió tan avergonzado que, a pesar de que sabía que Agron le odiaría por ello, le contó la verdad. No podía continuar mintiéndole a un hombre que le estaba ofreciendo su amistad. Eso era lo que su corazón le decía. Aunque eso significara que su historia con Agron terminase antes de empezar.

             Cuando oyó lo que Nasir le tenía que contar, Crixo salió corriendo en dirección al patio. Era evidente que iba a por Agron, así que Nasir fue tras él. Cuando llegó allí ya habían conseguido separar a Crixo de Agron y éste estaba explicándole a Espartaco y a los demás lo mismo que le había dicho a él, que lo hizo para salvar las vidas de muchos que hubieran muerto inútilmente. El puñetazo que Espartaco le propinó a Agron al oírle decir eso, le dolió a Nasir más que si se lo hubiesen dado a él mismo.

             Espartaco prometió a Crixo que le acompañaría a rescatar a Naevia, pero Agron se negó a ir. Seguiría el plan inicial de ir al Vesubio. Nasir no sabía que hacer. Deseaba estar con Agron, pero seguramente estaría enfadado por lo que le había hecho. Además, honestamente creía que lo correcto era ayudar a Crixo. Sí, estaba decidido. Los acompañaría a las minas. Cuando así se lo hizo saber a Crixo, Agron, que estaba junto a él, le dijo: _“¡Putos sirios!”,_ pero sonreía, así que quizá no estaba tan enfadado como Nasir había temido y sonrió a su vez, aliviado.

            Mientras esperaba el momento de partir, Nasir se entretenía jugueteando entre sus dedos con su pendiente. Espartaco le había ordenado que se lo quitara, por considerarlo poco apropiado para el papel que tenía que interpretar en la farsa ideada para rescatar a Naevia. Sabía que la probabilidad de que el plan fracasase y todos acabasen muertos no era en absoluto desdeñable. No temía morir. Su vida, ahora lo sabía, nunca había sido lo suficientemente buena como para que le preocupase demasiado perderla. Sólo había un motivo por el que le apenaba morir: no poder averiguar si Agron y él hubieran podido tener un futuro juntos.

             En ese instante, Agron se acercó a hablarle y, mientras seguía jugando con el pendiente, Nasir se acordó de las veces que le había sorprendido con la vista fija en su oreja izquierda. “Para que me recuerdes, por si no nos volvemos a ver”, le dijo con una sonrisa que trataba de enmascarar la tristeza que le provocaba la idea de no volverlo a ver.


	5. Chapter 5

**PdV Agron**

             Agron apretaba con fuerza el pendiente de Nasir en su mano, mientras encabezaba el grupo que se dirigía hacia el Vesubio. Con cada paso que daba, su desasosiego iba en aumento. No dejaba de pensar que había sido un necio. Debía haber impedido que Nasir se marchara a las minas. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero debía haberlo impedido. La sola idea de no volverlo a ver le enfermaba. ¿Qué sentido tendría vivir y ser libre, si todo lo que le quedaba de él era ese pendiente? Debería haberlo acompañado. Para protegerlo o, si eso no era posible, para morir juntos.            

            Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, por culpa de su maldito orgullo, caminando en dirección contraria a la que su corazón le reclamaba. Separándose cada vez más de aquel que le quitaba el sueño y le calentaba el corazón. Pero ahora su corazón estaba helado. Y a medida que pasaban las horas, su corazón se iba helando más y más. Cuando, al caer la noche, llegaron a las faldas del Vesubio, su angustia era tan grande que se prometió a sí mismo que, si volvía a ver a Nasir con vida, le haría saber lo que sentía por él, sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Nasir era lo único que importaba. Ahora se daba cuenta, cuando quizá era demasiado tarde.

             A la mañana siguiente aún no había señales de ellos. Estaban tardando demasiado, estaba seguro de que les había ocurrido algo. Unas horas después, Agron ya no pudo soportar más la espera y la incertidumbre e instó a Donar y a los demás a que le acompañaran en su busca. Rastrearían el bosque y llegarían hasta las mismas minas si era preciso, pero tenía que encontrarlos. Tenía que encontrar a Nasir.

             Recorrieron sin resultado el bosque durante todo el día y la noche. Agron estaba a punto de volverse loco de ansiedad cuado, al despuntar el nuevo día, divisó a lo lejos unas sombras que se movían entre los árboles y la bruma de la mañana. ¡Por Júpiter, que fuesen ellos! Corrió en esa dirección como si lo empujara el mismo Mercurio y, a medida que se acercaba, reconoció a Espartaco y a Mira y sonrió aliviado, pero… ¿¡dónde estaba Nasir!? En ese instante lo vio, más lejos, recostado contra un árbol, junto a Naevia. Pero parecía tan pálido... ¿y si estaba muerto? Mientras seguía corriendo, todo lo que le rodeaba desapareció: Espartaco, Mira, los árboles, el sol. Todo dejó de existir salvo Nasir. Cuando llegó donde él estaba, comprobó que aún respiraba y, cuando Nasir le regaló una tenue sonrisa, él también volvió a respirar.

  

**PdV Nasir**

             El plan de rescate había salido más o menos como estaba planeado y habían encontrado a Naevia. Nasir, que durante el camino en la carreta temblaba como una hoja en otoño, había ido ganando confianza en sí mismo al llegar a la mina. Representar su papel a la perfección y sentirse útil le ayudó a desembarazarse del lastre con el que cargaba. Recordó las palabras de aliento que Agron le había dedicado la noche anterior y sonrió. Tiberio iba a quedarse enterrado en los túneles de la mina para siempre. O al menos gran parte de él.

             La alegría por encontrar a Naevia no les duró mucho ya que Glabro, con la ayuda de Ashur, el puto sirio del ludus del que Agron le había hablado, había descubierto dónde estaban y había enviado sus soldados a capturarlos. Crixo se había sacrificado para que los demás pudieran escapar y salvaran a Naevia. Rhaskos y Acer también habían caído. Y, ahora, Nasir y los demás se encontraban en el bosque luchando por su vida. Habían repelido un primer ataque, pero algunas horas después un segundo grupo de romanos también los había encontrado.

            Nasir esquivaba como podía los golpes que le asestaba el soldado con el que estaba luchando. Había aprendido a manejar un gladius pero aún distaba mucho de ser un auténtico guerrero y, aunque los legionarios romanos no eran rivales para Espartaco o los otros gladiadores, él a duras penas conseguía mantener al suyo a raya. Esquivó un golpe tras otro hasta que, en un momento de descuido, dejó su flanco izquierdo al descubierto. Instantes después el gladius del soldado le atravesó el costado y Nasir cayó de rodillas mientras un gemido de dolor rompía el silencio del bosque. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a nublarse. Intuyó, más que vio, a Espartaco abatiendo al romano que le había herido y poco después la negrura le envolvió y se desplomó convencido de que iba a morir, pero contento consigo mismo por hacerlo luchando como un hombre libre y por una buena causa.

             En las horas que siguieron Nasir iba y venía de la inconsciencia a la lucidez. Oía, como en sueños, las voces de los demás que llegaban a medias hasta su mente: Había perdido mucha sangre. Liscus quería acabar con él. Espartaco no iba a permitir tal cosa. Naevia sugirió cauterizar la herida para que dejase de sangrar. A través de la neblina que cubría su mente, comprendió lo que iban a hacerle y se dijo a sí mismo que, por mucho dolor que sintiera, no debía gritar o atraería a más soldados. Con un palo entre los dientes aguantó en silencio el contacto del gladius al rojo que Espartaco puso en su herida, hasta que, de nuevo, se desmayó.

             Cuando volvió a despertar, quién sabe cuanto tiempo después, notó que Naevia estaba a su lado y que su espalda estaba apoyada en un árbol, pero estaba demasiado débil y mareado para ver nada de lo que ocurría a pocos pasos de él. Hasta que, de pronto, sintió que una mano le sujetaba suavemente la barbilla. Alzó la vista y allí estaba él, Agron, sonriéndole. Nasir le devolvió como pudo la sonrisa y se sintió aliviado. Si Agron estaba a su lado, nada malo podía ocurrir, pensó. Y, acto seguido, volvió a perder el sentido de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

 

            De vuelta a las faldas del Vesubio encontraron un antiguo templo griego, aparentemente abandonado pero donde, en realidad, vivía Lucius, un romano que, resentido con Roma por lo que le había hecho en el pasado, decidió ayudarles. Por él se enteraron que Crixo y Rhaskos aún estaban vivos, aunque iban a ser sacrificados al día siguiente en la arena de Capua. Agron se sentía en parte culpable; así que, si Espartaco ideaba un plan para tratar de rescatarlos, por muy loco que fuese, allí estaría él.

             Nasir no había vuelto a recobrar el conocimiento. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas, pero ahora la fiebre lo consumía y su vida aún corría peligro. Lucius y Naevia cuidaban de él como mejor sabían aunque, quizá, no fuese suficiente.

             En ese momento, Agron se encontraba a solas con él. Se sentía tan impotente, viéndolo allí tumbado, inmóvil. Se le veía tan frágil, tan indefenso, que le costaba contener las lágrimas. Besó suavemente su frente, sus ojos,…sus labios. Unos labios inertes, que no respondían a sus besos. Unos labios que parecían muertos. Ojalá pudiera cambiarse por él, pensó. Sabiendo que eso no era posible, se contentó con suplicar en silencio a unos dioses en los que no creía demasiado, que, por favor, no se lo llevaran todavía a la otra vida.

             Cuando Espartaco le contó su plan de rescate, Agron pensó que, efectivamente era una locura, pero ¿cuál de sus planes no lo era? Y a pesar de ello el Tracio había logrado hundir la casa de Batiato y había rescatado a Naevia, así que Espartaco podía contar con él para lo que fuera.

             Horas después, mientras ultimaban los detalles para partir hacia Capua, Agron oyó como alguien a su espalda decía: _“¿A dónde vamos?”_. Aunque viviese mil años, Agron jamás olvidaría la felicidad tan absoluta que le embargó cuando esas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos. Nasir había vuelto a la vida y, según parecía, se encontraba bien.

             Minutos antes, Nasir había despertado. Se sentía un poco débil, pero ya no tenía fiebre. Se encontraba solo, en un lugar que no reconocía. Recordaba perfectamente haber sido herido en el bosque, pero a partir de ahí sólo tenía recuerdos confusos, imágenes borrosas. No sabía dónde estaba, ¿preso, tal vez?, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo. Se levantó torpemente y caminó hasta llegar al exterior. Vio rostros conocidos: Espartaco, Mira, Naevia, … Agron. Estaba entre amigos.

             Era evidente que algunos de ellos se preparaban para partir, así que preguntó a dónde iban, pues él quería ayudar, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. La cara de Agron rebosó felicidad al verle, y ese momento fue algo tan especial para Nasir, que supo que atesoraría el recuerdo de esa sonrisa para siempre.

             Nasir insistió en que quería un gladius, pero Agron no iba a volver a correr riesgos. Los dioses habían hecho caso a sus súplicas y Nasir seguía entre los vivos. No iba a permitir que se arriesgase de nuevo para perderlo definitivamente, así que con voz suave, pero firme, le dijo, mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla: _“Esta vez tú te quedas y yo voy”_ , al tiempo que, delante de todo el mundo, y como se había prometido a sí mismo que haría, le besó suavemente en los labios. ¡Cuánto tiempo llevaba queriendo hacerlo y qué cobarde había sido hasta hoy!

             “Debemos irnos”, dijo Espartaco instantes después, rompiendo la magia del momento. Mientras Nasir los veía marchar, aún seguía recordando ese beso. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le besaba y, aunque le había parecido maravilloso, la sorpresa había sido tan grande, que apenas si había reaccionado al sentir los labios de Agron sobre los suyos.

             Agron seguía pensando en Nasir mientras marchaban hacía Capua. Su corazón no podía estar más feliz porque Nasir estuviese vivo, pero tampoco podía olvidar su cara de extrañeza al besarle ni que, aunque no lo había rechazado, tampoco le había devuelto el beso. En realidad, tampoco había resultado tan diferente de los besos sin respuesta que le había dado cuando estaba inconsciente. Al parecer, Nasir no se sentía atraído por él.

             Trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente y concentrarse en la misión que le esperaba, ya que sabía por experiencia que perder la concentración en combate equivalía a perder la vida. Y ahora, incluso aunque la pasión que sentía por Nasir no fuese correspondida, tenía un motivo para volver con vida de cada batalla.

             El plan, pensó Agron, era sencillo. Una locura, pero fácil de ejecutar. Se colarían todos por las cloacas, Espartaco y él reducirían a dos soldados y entrarían en la arena disfrazados con sus ropas, donde esperarían a que Donar, Mira y los otros prendiesen fuego a las vigas y, cuando las gradas se derrumbasen, aprovechando la confusión, atacarían a los otros soldados y a los gladiadores para liberar a Crixo y a Rhaskos. Todo fue desarrollándose más o menos como estaba planeado, aunque la primera sorpresa que tuvieron fue encontrar también en la arena a Oenomao, el antiguo Doctore del ludus. Y la segunda, descubrir que el hombre que pretendía acabar con ellos también había sido gladiador en la casa de Batiato años antes de que ellos llegaran allí. Uno al que llamaban Gannicus, el único que había conseguido la rudis.

             Lograron su objetivo, rescatando a Crixo y a Oenomao y haciendo que la arena de Capua cayese sembrando el terror entre los romanos; sin embargo, el éxito no fue completo ya que Rhaskos cayó, Oenomao quedó malherido y Glabro escapó con vida. En su vuelta al templo, Gannicus les acompañó; aunque no estaban seguros de hasta qué punto podían confiar en él.


	7. Chapter 7

 

            Habían transcurrido dos días desde la partida de Espartaco y los demás. Durante ese tiempo Nasir había tenido tiempo para muchas cosas. En primer lugar para recuperarse: su herida estaba mucho mejor y se sentía mucho más fuerte y con ganas de volver a entrenar cuanto antes. En segundo lugar para conocer mucho mejor a Naevia: ambos se comprendían perfectamente, pues ambos habían sido utilizados de modo parecido, convertidos en un mero objeto para el disfrute de otros, y eso les había unido, convirtiéndolos en buenos amigos. Y por último, y sobre todo, Nasir había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en Agron y en ese beso al que tan estúpidamente ni había respondido. Tenía que poner remedio a eso y, en cuanto Agron regresase, hacerle saber lo que él también sentía. Pero ¿y si Agron no regresaba? Pensar en esa posibilidad dejaba a Nasir al borde del desmayo.

             Cuando por fin regresaron, fueron recibidos como héroes y tuvieron que contar su aventura una y otra vez. Agron, de pronto, oyó a sus espaldas una voz sobradamente conocida que le decía:

             “No estás herido”. Nasir sonreía aliviado al verle ileso.

             “Los dioses me protegen, hombrecillo”, le respondió Agron, contento de que Nasir se preocupase por él.

             “Llámame así otra vez, y te volverán la espalda”, replicó Nasir con una carcajada, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

             En ese preciso instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, ambos supieron que iban a besarse otra vez y que ese segundo beso iba a ser mucho mejor que el primero. Fue un beso efusivo, apasionado. Y a ese beso, siguió otro y otro y otro. Ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo reprimiendo sus deseos y, de pronto, era como si el mismo Vesubio hubiese entrado en erupción. Sus labios se estrellaban con fuerza uno contra otro, como un mar embravecido golpearía las rocas. Sus lenguas se buscaban, se lamían, se enroscaban la una en la otra, surcando toda la boca, como si no quisieran dejar el más mínimo rincón sin recorrer. Las manos de ambos, nerviosas, recorrían con urgencia, pero con delicadeza, el cuerpo del otro, que tanto anhelaban. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sólo existían Agron y Nasir, Nasir y Agron. Besos, abrazos, mordiscos, caricias, todo valía para expresar la pasión que ambos sentían.

             ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? ¿minutos? ¿horas? ¿toda una vida? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Pero ninguno de los dos quería que terminase. Sin ser realmente muy conscientes de ello, fueron desplazándose por el templo, sin dejar de besarse, tropezando con las paredes, hasta encontrar una estancia vacía. Una vez allí, lejos de miradas indiscretas, Agron pudo por fin deslizar su mano bajo los pantalones de Nasir. Rió para sus adentros al pensar, _“¡Por Jupiter!, no está proporcionada con su estatura”_ , mientras notaba como, con el roce de su mano, la verga de Nasir se ponía tan dura como ya lo estaba la suya. Nunca había tocado otra verga, pero hacerlo le excitaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Y cuando sintió la mano de Nasir rodeando su propia verga, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correrse en ese mismo instante.

             Nasir sentía que el deseo le desbordaba. Aún estaba un poco débil por su herida, pero, en ese momento, se sentía más lleno de vida que nunca. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Cada beso y cada caricia le hacían flotar, cada vez que Agron le pasaba su lengua por el cuello se sentía como en éxtasis. Y cuando sintió su mano masajeándole la verga, tuvo tal erección que pensó que, simplemente, estallaría de placer. De su garganta escapaban pequeños gemidos, siseos más bien, que excitaban a Agron hasta límites que éste no hubiera creído posibles.

             En aquel momento, Agron, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, se situó a su espalda mientras comenzaba a desatarle el cordón que sujetaba sus pantalones. Y entonces, en ese preciso instante, todo el cuerpo de Nasir se puso tenso, como las cuerdas de una lira, y comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a temblar. Nasir no quería que esto pasara, pero no podía controlarlo. Tiberio había vuelto. En su mente se agolpaban los recuerdos de todas las veces que habían abusado de él, que lo habían utilizado. Pero, sobre todo, no podía alejar el recuerdo de la primera vez que, con doce años, su Dómine se colocó a su espalda y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, exactamente igual que ahora estaba haciendo Agron. No podía apartar el recuerdo del dolor tan atroz que sintió cuando su Dómine le clavó su verga hasta las entrañas. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que, cuando por fin le permitió marcharse, ¡cómo olvidarlo!, su sangre mezclada con el semen de su Dómine le resbalaba por los muslos.

             Agron, conociendo el pasado de Nasir, en cuanto notó su cuerpo tenso y tembloroso, dejó de desatarle la ropa y rodeo su cuerpo moreno y menudo con un cálido abrazo al tiempo que, sin dejar de darle pequeños besos en la oreja, le susurraba:

             “Tranquilo Nasir. La última cosa que quiero en esta vida es hacerte daño. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz”.

            Notó como él dejaba de temblar y la tensión de su cuerpo cedía un poco. Sus manos comenzaron suavemente a recorrer su pecho mientras le besaba dulcemente el cuello y añadía:

             “Pero… es la primera vez que hago esto con un hombre, así que si hago algo que no deba o que no te guste, por favor, dímelo”

             Nasir sonrió tímidamente con ese comentario y la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció casi por completo. Agron lo llevó con suma delicadeza hasta el jergón que había en una esquina de la habitación y, mientras ambos se recostaban en él, las manos de Agron comenzaron a acariciarle su negra melena. Mientras le besaba el cuello, desató la cinta que sujetaba sus cabellos; ansiaba ver esas ondas, como olas negras, rompiendo sobre las rocas doradas de sus hombros. Sus manos recorrían despacio, y sólo tocando levemente, todo el cuerpo de Nasir, desde su cuello hasta sus nalgas. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que Nasir estaba de nuevo relajado y disfrutando, volvió encargarse de sus pantalones.

             Esta vez no hubo problemas e, instantes después, ambos estaban desnudos sobre el lecho. Nasir, tumbado boca abajo sobre el lecho, se sentía excitado y asustado a partes iguales, pero cuando Agron, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a recorrerle lentamente la espina dorsal con la lengua, el placer le ganó definitivamente la batalla al miedo. Cuando llegó al final de la espalda, Agron le separó las nalgas y siguió descendiendo hasta que le introdujo la punta de su lengua en el ano y comenzó a lamerlo con la avidez con la que un perro sediento lamería un cuenco de agua. Agron jamás había hecho algo parecido y sin embargo, estaba tan excitado que, en ese momento, le pareció la cosa más natural del mundo. Los gemidos de placer de Nasir le indicaron que iba por buen camino.

             Cuando creyó que Nasir estaba listo para recibirlo, Agron pasó sus brazos por el vientre de Nasir y, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su herida, lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta que éste quedó con las rodillas sobre el lecho. Agron se lubricó la verga con su propio presemen y comenzó a penetrarlo. Nasir dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor, que hizo que Agron parara inmediatamente:

             “¿Quieres que salga?”,  le dijo.

             “No, te quiero dentro de mi”, contestó Nasir entre jadeos, “pero ve más despacio. No es como con una mujer”

             _“No, ciertamente, no es como con una mujer”_ , pensó Agron, mientras reanudaba sus movimientos, esta vez con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz. _“Es mil veces mejor”_.

             Poco después Nasir volvió a gritar pero, esta vez, no había duda que era de placer. La verga de Agron se abría camino, poco a poco, llenando su cuerpo, al tiempo que su lengua le lamía la espalda y el cuello con lujuria y sus manos recorrían su pecho, sus caderas y sus muslos sin descanso. Nasir no podía más, simplemente pensaba que iba a morir de gozo. Giraba su cuello, como en éxtasis, buscando con ansia los labios de Agron. Necesitaba besarle, necesitaba sentir que todas y cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos estaban juntas, como fundidas en una sola.

             Hacía tiempo que Agron deseaba que esto ocurriese, pero jamás imaginó que fuera tan inmenso el placer que iba a sentir alojando su verga entre las nalgas de Nasir. Pero, sobre todo, jamás imaginó que fuera a gozar tanto viéndole disfrutar a él. Agron sabía que no resistiría mucho más, su verga estaba a punto de explotar. Deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Nasir y comenzó a sacudirle la verga rítmicamente. Los gemidos de Nasir fueron en aumento, su ano se contraía una y otra vez apretando la verga de Agron de tal modo que éste ya no aguantaba más. Ambos se movían acompasadamente, cada vez más rápidamente hasta que, Agron ya no pudo más y soltó su semilla dentro de Nasir con tal fuerza que éste la sintió estallar dentro de él lo que hizo que se corriera entre gemidos sobre la mano de Agron.

             Extenuados, pero felices, ambos se desplomaron en el lecho y permanecieron abrazados, saboreando lo que acababan de vivir.

             “¿Sabes? Ésta también ha sido mi primera vez”, dijo Nasir acurrucándose contra el pecho de Agron.

             Éste le miró extrañado, aunque no se atrevió a decir nada, y Nasir, con esa sonrisa que Agron tanto adoraba, añadió:

             “La primera vez que lo hago por mi propia voluntad y la primera vez que lo disfruto”.

             Agron rió también y, sujetándolo por el hombro, quiso que se girara para  besarlo, pero a Nasir se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y, empujando en sentido contrario, se negó a girarse.

             “Nasir, ¿qué ocurre?”

             “Nada”, pero la ansiedad de su voz indicaba claramente lo contrario.

             Volvió a intentarlo y Nasir volvió a negarse a quedar tumbado boca arriba. Agron no entendía nada, pero era evidente que algo no marchaba bien.

             “¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?”, le preguntó.

             “¡No, claro que no!”, su voz sonó sincera esta vez.

             “¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está el problema?”, Agron estaba sinceramente preocupado.

             Nasir dejó escapar un suspiró de resignación y dijo: “Esta bien. Supongo que no voy a poder ocultártelo para siempre, así que…” cerró los ojos, se dio lentamente la vuelta y quedó tendido boca arriba.

             Agron seguía sin comprender. Sólo veía el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Nasir, con el blanco vendaje que cubría su herida destacándose sobre su piel morena,… y entonces, cuando bajo un poco la vista, lo vio. Debajo de su vientre, justo encima de la línea del vello púbico, había dos palabras tatuadas: SERVUS CORPORIS. Cuerpo esclavo. La ira contra aquel puto Dómine volvió a invadirle. Ese hijo de perra había querido dejar bien claro quién era el dueño de ese cuerpo y que Nasir tampoco lo olvidara nunca.

             “Así que aquí estaba. Desde que te conocí, me preguntaba donde tendrías tu marca”, le dijo, aparentando una indiferencia que no sentía en absoluto, mientras pasaba suavemente su mano sobre ella. Nasir se estremeció ligeramente. “¿Por qué no querías enseñármela?” preguntó, aunque podía imaginar la respuesta.

             Nasir seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados. “Me avergüenzo de ella, de lo que representa. Es como gritar a los cuatros vientos que mi cuerpo no me pertenece y que otros han hecho con él lo que han querido”, respondió con la voz llena de dolor. Nasir se desvanecía por momentos y Tiberio amenazaba con llenar de nuevo todos sus pensamientos.

             Agron había oído antes a Naevia expresarse de un modo parecido. Ambos se sentían culpables por lo que otros les habían obligado a hacer. Era tremendamente injusto y muy triste. Agron volvió a acariciarle suavemente la marca, miró a su alrededor como buscando algo, tomó una vieja lucerna que estaba tirada en el suelo, untó su índice en el escaso aceite, negro de hollín, que aún quedaba en ella y comenzó a escribir sobre la marca. Nasir volvió a estremecerse con el roce y le preguntó: “¿Qué haces?”

             “LIBERA MENTIS. Mente libre. Lo escribiría mil veces sobre esta jodida marca, si con ello pudiera borrar todo el daño que ese hijo de puta le ha hecho a tu cuerpo”

             Nasir abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió. “Gratitud”, le dijo en un susurro.

             “Escúchame bien, Nasir, no debes avergonzarte por un pasado que no has elegido tú. Ahora eres un hombre libre y esa marca es sólo el recuerdo de un tiempo que no debes permitir que regrese. ¡Que yo no voy a permitir que regrese! Ahora tu cuerpo ya no es esclavo de nadie. Te pertenece sólo a ti y no debes dejar que nadie, ni siquiera yo, haga con él nada que tú no desees. No lo olvides nunca”.

             Nasir volvió a sonreír; jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente a Agron lo lejos que había expulsado a Tiberio con esas palabras. Tan lejos que creía que no iba a volver nunca mas. Clavó sus ojos en los de él, con esa mirada que hacía que Agron se derritiese por dentro, y le dijo: “La verdad es que hay bastantes cosas que deseo que TÚ hagas con mi cuerpo”.

             “Mmmm, no me tientes”, le dijo, contento de tener de nuevo ante sí al verdadero Nasir, pero Agron sabía que, a pesar de esas palabras, en ese momento Nasir estaba más necesitado de cariño y afecto que de otro tipo de placeres, para los que ya habría tiempo en los días venideros, así que con voz dulce le susurró: “Sólo confío en poder darte tantos buenos momentos, que te hagan olvidar todos los malos que hayas vivido hasta ahora”, y, tumbándose junto a él, le besó su negra melena mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y sus manos le acariciaban la marca tapándola por completo.

             “Ya lo has hecho, Agron, ya lo has hecho”, afirmó Nasir acurrucándose contra él. Poco después, desnudos y abrazados, ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	8. Chapter 8

 

            Cuando Nasir despertó horas después y recordó dónde estaba y todo lo que había ocurrido, no pudo evitar sonreír. La luna brillaba alta en el cielo; habían dormido hasta bien entrada la noche. Se estiró perezosamente en el lecho y alargó el brazo hacia atrás para acariciar a Agron, pero su mano sólo encontró vacío. Se giró con tal velocidad que, la herida de la que casi se había olvidado, le hizo llevarse la mano al costado por el dolor. Pero ese dolor no fue nada comparado con el que sintió al ver que el lecho estaba vacío y las ropas de Agron no estaban. ¡Se había marchado sin decirle nada! Así que, después de todo, Agron no era distinto de su Dómine. Instintivamente se tocó su marca. Servus Corporis. Una vez más, y como toda su vida, su cuerpo era esclavo de los deseos de otros. Agron había utilizado su cuerpo y, una vez que había obtenido lo que buscaba, lo había dejado tirado. Pero… ¡No podía ser! Le había parecido tan sincero cuando le decía todas aquellas palabras tan hermosas,… pero entonces ¿por qué no estaba ahora junto a él?

            Se puso la ropa, pero se quedó inmóvil, hecho un ovillo en una esquina del lecho, apoyado contra la pared, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. En esa misma postura seguía cuando, bastante tiempo después, Agron entró en la habitación sonriendo, con un plato en una mano y un vaso en la otra, que depositó en el suelo, junto al lecho.

             “Veo que ya estás despierto. Tenía hambre y fui a buscar algo de comida. Dormías tan plácidamente que me dio pena despertarte. Te he traído algo de comer y un poco de agua”, le dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado, lo agarraba por la cintura y le besaba los labios con ternura.

             “Gra-titud”, le contestó con un hilo de voz apenas audible, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos de lo avergonzado que se sentía.       

            “Acabo de hablar con Espartaco, por eso he tardado tanto en volver. Marcharé con un par de hombres al puerto de Nápoles para averiguar si hay un barco de esclavos que podamos liberar. En unos pocos días, doblaremos nuestro número y muchos más romanos caerán bajo nuestras armas”, prosiguió entusiasmado.

             Nasir, mientras le escuchaba hablar, se hizo una promesa: jamás volvería a dudar de Agron. Siempre le creería y siempre confiaría en él.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Cuando Helios comenzó a recorrer de nuevo el cielo con su carro, Agron sabía que había algo que debía hacer. Ahora entendía verdaderamente a Crixo. Con que sintiera por Naevia la mitad de la pasión que él sentía por Nasir, era lógico que hubiese querido recuperarla a toda costa. Si Nasir hubiese estado preso en las minas, él hubiera descendido al Tártaro y luchado con la mismísima Hidra para rescatarlo.

             Mientras Espartaco hablaba a todos sobre lo que les depararía el futuro, Agron buscó con la mirada entre la gente hasta que localizó a Crixo. Se colocó a su lado y le dijo: _“Volver a posar tus ojos en la persona amada. Ahora entiendo por qué alguien lo arriesgaría todo por semejante cosa”_ ; pero el puto galo, en vez de aceptar sus disculpas volvió a echarle en cara que le hubiese mentido y le sacudió un puñetazo. Agron pensó que la culpa era suya por tratar de razonar con putos galos. Ojala encontrara en Nápoles un barco con gente del Este del Rhin, pero, si no tenía esa suerte, desde luego que no iba a ser uno lleno de galos. Por encima de su cadáver.

             Agron le trajo a Espartaco buenas noticias de Nápoles; en dos semanas llegaría un barco lleno de esclavos que podrían atacar. Lo que no le dijo, ni a Espartaco ni a nadie, fue que ese barco estaría lleno de gente de su tierra.

             Los días fueron pasando sin grandes novedades, salvo la lenta recuperación de Oenomao y la marcha de Gannicus. Lástima, era un gran gladiador que podría haberles sido de gran ayuda.

             Crixo comenzó a enseñar a Naevia a manejar un gladius, para que nunca nadie más pudiera abusar de ella. Y Nasir seguía entrenando, pero ya no con Espartaco sino con Agron y cada día mejoraba más y más. Sobre todo porque sus inseguridades habían quedado atrás y ya apenas quedaba nada del esclavo sumiso que un día fue. El resto del día también lo pasaban juntos y ambos esperaban con impaciencia que llegase la noche para compartir el lecho y alcanzar el cielo juntos.

             Una noche, después que ambos se fundieran en uno solo por segunda vez, Nasir estaba descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Agron y jugueteando con los cordones que colgaban de su cuello cuando le dijo:

             “¿Alguna vez dejarás que sea yo el que esté dentro de ti?”

             Agron se quedó petrificado al oírle. Jamás había considerado esa posibilidad. La mera idea de tener una verga metida en el culo le aterraba. Pero si a Nasir le gustaba, quizá no fuera tan terrible después de todo, pensó. ¡Por la polla de Júpiter! Sí, sí que lo era. Por otra parte, Nasir no era de su propiedad, así que tenía el mismo derecho que él a ser el que estuviese encima, si así lo deseaba. Había dado por sentado que siempre sería Nasir el que pondría el culo, y eso le hacía sentirse culpable.

            “Te…lo prometo,…pero no va a ser hoy…ni mañana”, dijo Agron, casi en un susurro.

             “Ya lo sé” le contestó, soltando una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación, “Sé que no estoy proponiéndote algo fácil para ti. Me basta con tu promesa, porque sé que cuando sientas que estás preparado, la cumplirás. Y estoy convencido de que te gustará”.

             Agron le sonrió al tiempo que besaba su cuello, pero no pudo evitar pensar que él no estaba tan convencido de ello.


	9. Chapter 9

            El asalto al puerto de Nápoles, días después, fue un éxito. Un buen grupo de esclavos, guerreros capturados por Roma, fue liberado y traído de vuelta al templo. Todos, como Agron ya sabía aunque los demás lo ignoraban, procedían de las tierras del Este de Rhin. Agron estaba exultante, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de Crixo. El mismo Espartaco no estaba totalmente convencido de que fueran a ser útiles. Eran ruidosos, pendencieros, indisciplinados y comían y bebían demasiado. Parecían animales salvajes.

             Nasir nunca había visto tan entusiasmado a Agron y eso le hacía feliz pero, a veces, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de envidia; sobre todo cuando Agron pasaba la noche bebiendo y cantando en su lengua materna y Nasir debía dormir solo. No eran celos, Nasir confiaba plenamente en Agron y sabía que no iba a engañarle con ninguno de aquellos hombres o mujeres, pero no podía evitar envidiarlos cada vez que Agron prefería pasar la noche riendo con ellos en vez de estar entre sus brazos.

             Siguieron pasando los días, que se convirtieron en semanas, pero el comportamiento de los hombres del Este del Rhin no mejoró, sino todo lo contrario. Y como Agron no se separaba de ellos, incluso Crixo y Espartaco comenzaron a dudar de su lealtad. La tormenta estalló cuando Sedullus, uno de ellos que parecía un gigante, intentó abusar de Naevia. Ésta, que ya comenzaba a no ser la muchacha indefensa que un día fue, le clavó un cuchillo pero Sedullus la abofeteó y la tiró al suelo. Agron, que se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, trató de parar a Sedullus pero éste, mucho más corpulento que él, lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a golpearle. Naevia advirtió a Crixo de lo que Sedullus había intentado hacerle y se abalanzó sobre él. A partir de aquí la situación se descontroló y todos empezaron a luchar entre sí, hasta que aparecieron Espartaco y Oenomao, que ya estaba bastante recuperado de sus heridas, a tratar de poner orden.

             En un momento de la pelea, Sedullus derribó a Agron contra las escaleras y, agarrando un gladius que estaba en el suelo, se abalanzó sobre él con la clara intención de matarlo. Afortunadamente, Espartaco llegó a tiempo de impedirlo y la pelea cesó bruscamente instantes después cuando Espartaco, de un tajo, le seccionó la cara a Sedullus, desde la barbilla hasta la frente, y todo el mundo quedó como petrificado viendo como el cerebro de Sedullus resbalaba por su cráneo partido y su cuerpo se desplomaba contra el suelo.

             “¡Ya basta! ¿Es eso lo que sois? ¿Animales reclamando una carnicería?” gritó Espartaco. Cualquiera que lo conociese un poco sabría que estaba verdaderamente enfadado. Y Agron, que lo conocía muy bien, sabía exactamente lo que Espartaco estaba pensando y que él era el causante de parte de ese enfado. Ahora se daba cuenta que se había estado comportando como un crío con un juguete nuevo. Pero eso se había acabado, era hora de volver a comportarse como un hombre.

             “Os damos la libertad”, continuó Espartaco, “y nos lo pagáis con sangre y deshonor. Si no podéis estar entre nosotros como hermanos, si no podéis seguir mis órdenes”, Agron sintió la mirada de Espartaco traspasándole como un puñal, “marchaos ahora o uníos a Sedullus en la muerte.”

             “Yo sigo a Espartaco”, gritó Agron, para que a nadie le quedase la menor duda de su lealtad hacia el hombre al que tanto debía, “y no llamaré a nadie mi hermano si no hace lo mismo”.

             Uno de aquellos hombres, uno de corta estatura pero tremendamente musculoso llamado Lugo, fue el primero en hablar y dijo que él también aceptaba a Espartaco como su líder y, tras él, todos los demás también lo hicieron. A partir de ese día, aunque las tensiones entre ellos y los galos no desaparecieron, no volvió a haber más problemas graves.


	10. Chapter 10

 

            Algunos días después, nadie en el templo daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Espartaco había raptado a Ilithyia, la mujer de Glabro. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? No. En realidad, era Gannicus quien había regresado al templo trayéndola. La había raptado para que Espartaco acabara con ella y pudiera cumplir su venganza, acabando  así con una lucha que él consideraba inútil. Pero, para sorpresa de Gannicus y otros muchos como Agron, no lo hizo.

             Habían pasado varios días e Ilithyia aún seguía presa. Agron y Nasir estaban, esa noche, montando guardia a la entrada de la celda donde la retenían con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados.

             “Una mujer temblorosa y esperando un hijo. No parece la serpiente venenosa que dices que es”, dijo Nasir mirándola con pena.

             “Es la mujer del cabrón que quiere vernos a todos en una tumba”, le respondió Agron.

             “Sin embargo ella no es él”, le rebatió Nasir.

             “Crixo habla de cómo ella acabó con la vida de Acer como jodido entretenimiento en una celebración. Su corazón es tan venenoso como el de Glabro o el de cualquier otro romano”, sentenció Agron.

             “Un sonido familiar salido de tu jodida lengua”, le espetó Lucius que apareció en ese momento llevando un cuenco en las manos.

             “Ya conoces mi opinión, Lucius”, le respondió Agron.

            “Y en su mayoría comparto esa baja estima. Sin embargo yo nos mantendría a nosotros en un nivel superior”, dijo y añadió señalando el cuenco que portaba: “Comida para la prisionera”.

             “¿Debo prepararle un baño caliente también?”, respondió Agron en tono de burla.

             “Considéralo comida para el niño, a menos que temas que pueda empuñar un gladius contra ti… desde el puto vientre”, le replicó Lucius con sorna.

             Nasir no pudo reprimir una risita ante el comentario, cosa que no agradó demasiado a Agron. Soltó un bufido pero, aún así, dejó pasar a Lucius. Cuando este hubo desaparecido dentro de la celda, comentó en tono de reproche: “Los años marchitos ablandan un corazón herido”. Nasir, sin embargo, sonrió aprobando el gesto de Lucius.

            Cuando éste hubo terminado, Agron lo observó marcharse, se volvió para mirar a Ilithya, que seguía en su celda recostada contra un muro, y lanzó un suspiro mientras le decía a Nasir:

             “La verdad es que no entiendo a Espartaco. Le sirven en bandeja la oportunidad de vengarse de Glabro y no la aprovecha”.

             “Pues yo sí le entiendo, ¿qué clase de persona sería si matase a una mujer indefensa que, además, está encinta?”, replicó Nasir.

             “Una que responde con firmeza a aquellos que le hacen daño”, contestó con vehemencia, “Y, en mi opinión, así es como debería comportarse siempre”.

             Agron admiraba la bondad de Nasir. Siempre se preguntaba cómo un cuerpo tan pequeño podía albergar un corazón tan grande. Sin embargo, no podía estar de acuerdo con él. Si alguien le arrebatara a Nasir, como Glabro le había arrebatado su mujer a Espartaco, no dudaría en cortarle la cabeza a su esposa, a su futuro hijo y a toda su familia si tuviese oportunidad.

             “Entonces, Espartaco se equivocó al perdonarme la vida. Quizá quieras tú corregir su error”, le replicó Nasir con una sonrisa pícara mientras señalaba el gladius que Agron llevaba a la cintura.

             “¡Por la polla de Júpiter! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo”, le dijo, entre risas, al tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus potentes brazos, “Al final siempre encuentras un argumento que no puedo rebatir” y ambos se rieron mientras Agron lo empujaba contra la pared y comenzaba a besarle con pasión.

             “Debemos esperar hasta que Espartaco nos releve de esta tarea” le dijo Nasir, empujándolo para separarlo, aunque deseaba con locura que siguiera besándole.

             “El tiempo pasa demasiado despacio…”, se quejó Agron.

             “Entonces debemos ser rápidos”, le replicó mientras lo atraía de nuevo hacia sí y lo besaba con ansia. Fue deslizándole la mano por el pecho y después por su vientre, descendiendo hasta llegar a su verga, que comenzó a masajear a través del subligar. Agron no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Le excitaba, hasta límites que ni el mismo hubiera creído posibles, que fuese Nasir quien tomase la iniciativa. Los besos se sucedían sin descanso  y Nasir seguía sin dar tregua a su entrepierna, cuando…

             “¿Así es como hacéis guardia?”, Mira los había pillado _«in flagranti»._

             “Disculpas, estábamos…”, balbuceó Nasir mientras miraba a Agron para que le echara una mano.

             “Estábamos,… estábamos,….eh,…”, Agron tampoco sabía qué decir y ambos se echaron a reír.

             “Marchaos al lecho, yo vigilaré a Ilithyia”, les dijo

             Agron hizo un gesto a Nasir para que marchara.

             “Gratitud”, le dijo Agron a Mira e, instantes después, se marchó siguiendo los pasos de Nasir.

             Cuando llegó a la pequeña habitación que ambos compartían, Nasir ya estaba desnudo y esperándole en el lecho. A pesar de la interrupción, Agron seguía teniendo la verga dura como una roca, y la visión de Nasir desnudo, con su enorme verga enhiesta, hizo que la presión que sentía bajo el subligar fuese ya insoportable. Se liberó de las ropas a toda prisa y al aproximarse al lecho, Nasir le agarró por los cordones que colgaban de su cuello, lo atrajo hacia sí casi con violencia, y comenzó a besarle con furia, lo que hizo que la excitación de Agron aumentara más allá de lo imaginable.

             Instantes después, Nasir se giró ofreciéndole la espalda, como siempre hacía, pero, para su sorpresa, Agron le susurró al oído: “No”.

             “¿No?”, dijo Nasir sorprendido, pero lo que le dejó realmente atónito fue ver como lo agarraba por la cintura y lo volteaba de modo que fue el propio Agron el que quedó de espaldas a él, con su culo rozándole la verga. “¿Es-estás seguro?”, le preguntó, cuando por fin pudo recuperar el habla.

             No. ¡Por la polla de Júpiter!, claro que no estaba seguro. A Agron seguía aterrándole la idea de tener una verga enterrada en el culo pero, por otra parte, la idea de rendirse al Nasir dominante que hoy tenía frente a él, mejor dicho, a su espalda, le ponía tan cachondo que lo único que pudo hacer es asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que, echando los brazos hacia atrás, lo agarraba por las caderas y lo atraía aún más hacia sí.

             Nasir no se lo podía creer, no porque no confiara en que Agron cumpliese algún día su promesa, sino porque no esperaba que ocurriese tan pronto. Comenzó a restregar su verga erecta entre las prietas nalgas de Agron, pero sabía muy bien que nunca nadie había estado antes allí, así que, por mucho que lo deseara, aún debía esperar para poder penetrarlo.

            “Tranquilo Agron. La última cosa que quiero en esta vida es hacerte daño”, le dijo Nasir, con voz dulce, al oído. Agron se rió de buena gana, recordando el momento en que él le había dicho esas mismas palabras y, casi todas las aprensiones que sentía, se desvanecieron. “Sólo quiero que disfrutes tanto como lo hago yo cada vez que te siento dentro de mí”, continuó Nasir, mientras untaba su mano con el aceite de un cuenco que ahora ya siempre tenían junto al lecho, le introducía suavemente su dedo índice en el ano y comenzaba a juguetear con él.

             Agron sentía el dedo de Nasir rozándose contra las paredes de su ano. Era una sensación distinta a todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora y, contra todo pronóstico, la encontraba bastante excitante. Poco después notó como Nasir introducía otro dedo en su ano y seguía moviendo ambos sin cesar mientras, con la otra mano, recorría su pecho, su boca le besaba el cuello y después su lengua recorría su nuca y sus hombros. Agron estaba verdaderamente excitado. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando, poco después, Nasir deslizó sus dedos un poco más adentro, hasta un determinado punto, comenzando a masajearlo. Agron creía que iba a volverse loco de placer.

            No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, a cuatro patas sobre el lecho, gimiendo como un loco. Nasir lo llevaba una y otra vez al borde del orgasmo para, un instante antes de correrse, detener sus dedos durante el tiempo suficiente para que su excitación disminuyese y entonces continuar de nuevo. Agron le suplicaba que le dejase terminar de una vez, pero Nasir sólo reía y decía: _“Aún no. Paciencia”_. Agron no un era hombre con demasiada paciencia, así que decidió acabar él mismo, pero Nasir le sujetó con fuerza la muñeca y le dijo con voz firme: _“No te toques. He dicho paciencia”_. Agron soltó un bufido y Nasir no pudo evitar reírse cuando le oyó rezongar: _“Putos sirios”_ pero, a pesar de ello, Agron obedeció. La frustración de rozar el orgasmo una y otra vez con la punta de los dedos pero no poder alcanzarlo era una tortura, pero la más excitante y placentera que Agron jamás hubiera podido sentir. Sus gemidos eran tan salvajes que pensó que le iban a oír por todo el templo pero, en ese momento, no le importaba lo más mínimo.

             Cuando Nasir creyó que Agron ya estaba listo para recibirlo, sin sacar sus dedos ni dejar de masajearle, le susurró al oído que se tumbara boca arriba y que colocara las piernas sobre sus hombros. Se lubricó la verga, que aún no había perdido la erección, con más aceite y, en ese momento, sacó los dedos de su ano y comenzó a penetrarlo muy suavemente, poco a poco, pero sin descanso. _“Mírame”_ , le dijo, _“Relájate y no dejes de mirarme”_.

             Nasir empujaba una y otra vez, cada vez un poco más adentro, gimiendo también de placer, con ese siseo suyo que a Agron tanto le gustaba. No mucho después, Agron lo sentía chocar contra sus nalgas mientras su verga, enterrada ya entera dentro de él y estimulándole de nuevo ese mismo lugar mágico, le provocaba tal excitación que amenazaba con volverle loco. Agron apenas podía asimilar todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Cada instante creía que ya no podría sentir más placer y, sin embargo, el instante siguiente era aún mejor. Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos se sucedían sin descanso, el sudor corría por sus torsos, ambos estaban exhaustos, pero continuaron sin tregua hasta que ya no pudieron resistirlo más y, prácticamente a la vez, culminaron. Sentir la verga de Nasir corriéndose en su interior y ver su cara de éxtasis, mientras su propio semen salpicaba sus vientres… ¡tan distinto!...pero ¡tan placentero!

             Instantes después, Agron estaba todavía preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiese tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida sin que Nasir le hubiese tocado siquiera la verga, cuando éste, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, le pregunto: “¿Y bien?”

             “In-cre-í-ble, pero ¿cómo…”, comenzó a decir Agron.

             “Algo bueno tenía que tener haber sido un esclavo personal”, le interrumpió, “Conozco ese lugar escondido desde los doce años”.

             “¿Y por qué no me lo has enseñado antes?”, le reprochó Agron mientras se incorporaba, lo atrapaba entre sus brazos y le regalaba pequeños besos en la nuez, “Me hubiera gustado poder ofrecerte también todo este placer”. Le encantaba verle gozar. Verle retorcerse de placer le excitaba incluso más que su propio disfrute.  

             Nasir sonrió con esa sonrisa radiante que siempre conseguía que el corazón de Agron se detuviese por un instante, y le dijo: “Lo guardaba para ti. Quería que tu primera vez fuese especial. Te dije que te gustaría.”

             “Eres increíble, Nasir. Eres la persona más generosa que conozco”.

            “No creas, en realidad soy bastante egoísta…”, y guiñándole un ojo añadió “…me gusta más recibir que dar”.

             “Perfecto”, rió Agron, en cierto modo aliviado porque, a pesar de lo mucho que había disfrutado y de que no dudaría repetirlo siempre que Nasir quisiera, seguía prefiriendo colocarse encima. Quizá porque le gustaba ser el que controlase la situación, quizá porque, en el fondo, se sentía menos hombre con una verga en el culo, no sabía el porqué, pero así era como lo sentía.

            “Porque yo, en cambio, prefiero ser generoso”, continuó mientras se tumbaba de nuevo y, sin soltarlo, arrastraba a Nasir con él hasta tenerlo tumbado sobre su pecho, “y, para demostrártelo, voy a devolverte ahora mismo todo lo que me acabas de dar” y deslizó lentamente su mano por la espalda de Nasir hasta que su dedo índice encontró la abertura del ano. “Guíame”, le susurró al oído.


	11. Chapter 11

            Al día siguiente, Espartaco con la ayuda de Lucius, ideo un plan para utilizar a Ilithyia como moneda de cambio y pedirle a su esposo Glabro un rescate en forma de armas. Esa noche, Agron, Crixo y Gannicus acompañaron a Espartaco al punto de encuentro, mientras Lucius y Mira aguardaban emboscados con sus arcos por si era necesario intervenir. Glabro resultó ser un miserable capaz de sacrificar a su esposa y a su futuro hijo con tal de acabar con Espartaco. A duras penas pudieron escapar de la emboscada, y Lucius perdió la vida cubriéndoles la retirada. Después de este incidente, viendo lo poco que a Glabro le importaba su esposa, Espartaco decidió liberarla pues ya no le era de ninguna utilidad. Muchos no lo entendieron y Agron fue uno de ellos.

             En los días siguientes, la vida en el templo transcurrió sin grandes novedades, hasta que una noche, mientras Nasir y Lugo montaban guardia sobre el muro del templo, Nasir sintió que tiraban de él y segundos después se encontró atado y amordazado al pie del muro, junto con Lugo. Nasir se revolvía como un loco, pero era inútil, no podía liberarse. Estaba desesperado. Los romanos estaban atacando el templo y él no podía avisar a los demás. Iban a morir. Agron iba a morir y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

             Agron dormía plácidamente cuando el grito de “¡Romanos!” le hizo saltar del lecho y un instante después estaba de pie, gladius en mano. Pensó en Nasir y rogó a los dioses para que aún siguiera con vida. No veía más que a tres soldados pero se movían como si fueran trescientos. Era imposible contenerlos. Los legionarios romanos no se caracterizaban por su destreza, nunca habían sido rivales para un ex-gladiador como él, pero estos eran diferentes y pensó que, como hubiera muchos más como ellos, estaban perdidos. Poco después uno de ellos dijo: “¡Suficiente!” y se quito el casco. ¡Por la polla de Júpiter! ¡Era Espartaco! ¡Y los otros dos eran Crixo y Gannicus!

             A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo se preguntaba el porqué de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y unos se echaban las culpas a otros.

             “¡Da a Lugo guerrero para compartir guardia! ¡No hombrecillo con pelotas pequeñas!”, se quejaba Lugo, con su extraño modo de usar la lengua común.

             “Mis pelotas no son las que abrieron la brecha. Tus ojos estaban cerrados persiguiendo sueños”, le contestó Nasir sumamente enfadado, tanto que Agron tuvo que interponerse entre ellos para que Nasir no se abalanzara sobre Lugo.

             “¿Te dormiste?” dijo Espartaco.

            “¿Y culpas a Nasir, pedazo de mierda?”, le dijo Agron casi más enfadado que el propio Nasir.

             “No te esfuerces tanto en defender a tu chico y mira tus propios fallos”, le recriminó Crixo a Agron.

             Éste se revolvió como una serpiente al tiempo que le decía: “Entonces revivamos el momento de nuevo y veamos un resultado diferente”

            Espartaco impidió que ambos se enzarzaran en una pelea, pero la discusión continuó. Donar, Nemetes, Saxa, todos tenían algo que decir y todos se echaban las culpas unos a otros.

             Cuando se calmaron un poco los ánimos y todos volvieron a sus tareas, Crixo le dijo a Espartaco: “No somos un puño, sino dedos moviéndose sin un propósito determinado”.

             Espartaco sabía que Crixo tenía razón y debía hacer algo para lograr que todos actuaran como un puño o perecerían sin remedio a manos de los romanos. Para lograrlo, envió a Agron y otros dos guerreros a asaltar una carreta que llevara vino y cuando todos estaban contentos, con un vaso en la mano, comenzó a organizar combates, dos contra dos, pero de modo que aquellos que no se soportaban tuvieran que luchar juntos.

             Así se formaron parejas tan extrañas como Donar y Nemetes, Lugo y Nasir, Mira y Saxa o, sobre todo, Crixo y Agron que lucharon contra Oenomao y Gannicus. Lo de menos fue quién ganó los combates, lo importante fue que sirvió para dejar atrás las enemistades y forjar vínculos. Hasta Crixo y Agron, a su manera, eso sí, dejaron atrás sus diferencias:

             “Has peleado bien, para ser un cabrón del Este del Rhin”, dijo Crixo.

            “Y tú también, para ser un Galo comemierda”, le replicó Agron.

             Pero ambos se estrecharon la mano y bebieron juntos, cosa que alegró mucho a Nasir y Naevia ya que, siendo ellos buenos amigos, no les gustaba ver a sus hombres enfrentados.


	12. Chapter 12

            Aquella misma noche los vigías apostados en la ladera del Vesubio dieron la señal de alarma: los romanos se aproximaban para atacar el templo. Gracias a la ventaja que les dio el aviso, pudieron vencerlos y atrapar a Varinio, el oficial al mando. Ahora ya tendrían gladius suficientes para todos.

             Pero la alegría les duró poco ya que Glabro, que aguardaba escondido en el bosque, comenzó a atacar el templo lanzando bolas de fuego con las catapultas. Contra eso poco podían hacer, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que huir al bosque por un túnel que habían construido.

             En el bosque había más romanos, demasiados como para enfrentarse a ellos. La única salida posible fue huir por el sendero que llevaba a la cima del Vesubio. Pero, con los pocos víveres que llevaban consigo, era obvio que no aguantarían mucho allí, ya que en la cima del volcán no había nada que comer ni que beber y no había otro camino para bajar que aquel por el que habían subido. Glabro lo sabía, por lo que prefirió no ir tras ellos sino esperar pacientemente a que el hambre y la sed los obligasen a bajar.

             La noche siguiente, Nemetes, Saxa y unos cuantos más descendieron a atacar a los romanos para conseguir comida. Todos hubieran muerto si Espartaco, junto con Gannicus, Crixo, Agron, Mira,… no hubieran acudido en su ayuda. A pesar de ello, varios murieron, entre ellos Mira, que recibió un hachazo que acabó con su vida.

             Después de estos acontecimientos, el desánimo creció aún más entre todos. Y Agron y Nasir no fueron una excepción. Agron se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una roca y Nasir se acurrucó entre sus piernas, su espalda apoyada en el pecho de Agron, mirando los dos hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas. A Nasir le gustaba permanecer largo rato así, muchas veces sin decir ni una palabra, sólo disfrutando de la sensación de protección que le daba el estar rodeado por los brazos y los muslos de Agron. Era como si nada malo pudiera sucederle estando ahí. Pero hoy, al cabo de un rato, rompió el silencio:

             “Esta vez vamos a morir, ¿verdad?”

            “Claro que no”, mintió Agron, “seguro que a Espartaco se le ocurre otra de sus locas ideas para sacarnos de aquí”.

             “Mientes muy mal, Agron. Ni tú mismo te crees esas palabras”

             Era verdad. No se las creía. Esta vez no había escapatoria. Él era un guerrero, un gladiador, no le importaba morir. Morir luchando, ese había sido siempre su destino. Pero Nasir,... pensar en que Nasir también iba a morir,… ese pensamiento le hacía enloquecer. Si pudiese hacer que Nasir no estuviese allí,…

             “Si aquel día hubiésemos atacado otra villa…”, comenzó a decir Agron poniendo voz a sus pensamientos.

            “No te atrevas siquiera a insinuar semejante cosa”, le atajó Nasir volviéndose rápidamente y mirándole fijamente a sus ojos verdes. Agron jamás le había oído hablar con tanta determinación, ni jamás había sentido tanta intensidad en su mirada. Ni siquiera cuando todavía se llamaba Tiberio y los consideraba sus enemigos.

            “Un solo día”, continuó, “escúchame bien Agron, un solo día contigo vale más que toda mi vida anterior. Hasta el día en que aparecisteis en la villa, mi vida no valía nada, porque ni tan siquiera era una vida. Sólo era una farsa, un espejismo. Espartaco me quitó la venda de los ojos y me enseñó a pensar como una persona y a actuar como un hombre libre. Y tú, tú impediste que volviera a ponérmela y...me has enseñado a ser feliz”

            “Pero no quiero verte morir”, le dijo Agron rodeándolo con sus brazos y no pudiendo disimular del todo el tono de angustia de su voz.

            “Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero verte morir. Pero si hemos de morir mañana o pasado mañana, porque los dioses así lo han decidido, estaré feliz de hacerlo como un hombre libre y junto a ti. Te aseguro que habrá merecido la pena”.

            Agron lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza. Admiraba su valentía. Y le reconfortaba un poco la idea de morir juntos y felices. Porque él tampoco había sido nunca tan feliz, como desde que compartía su vida con Nasir.

             Permanecieron así largo rato, sin decirse nada, sólo sintiendo el abrazo del otro y saboreándolo porque ambos sabían que podía ser el último.

             Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cuanto rato llevaban así, cuando Nasir expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos: “Hubiera sido bonito envejecer juntos, libres y lejos de la sombra de Roma”

             “Sí, muy bonito”, contestó Agron, con una tristeza infinita en su voz. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le impidió decir nada más.

             El silencio y la tristeza volvió a envolverlos, hasta que Nasir habló de nuevo y dijo: “Cabras”.

             “¿Qué?”, preguntó Agron, atónito. Creía haber oído mal.

             “Cabras. Es de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi pueblo. Es curioso, pero ya no recuerdo cómo eran mis padres y, sin embargo, recuerdo las cabras. Recuerdo a mi hermano cuidando un rebaño de cabras y a mí, con cuatro o cinco años, correteando y jugando entre ellas”

             Tras una pequeña pausa, añadió: “Me hubiera gustado conocer las tierras del Este del Rhin y que criásemos allí cabras en una granja”.

             Agron lo abrazó aún más fuerte y lo apretó contra su pecho. Las ganas de llorar que sentía eran tan grandes que no pudo decir una sola palabra. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una idea que sacara a Nasir de allí. Pero él era hombre de acción, de lucha, no de ideas. Espartaco era el de las ideas brillantes, pero en esta ocasión la situación era demasiado difícil, incluso para él.


	13. Chapter 13

            A la mañana siguiente hubo un gran revuelo cuando Ashur apareció en la cima del volcán con un mensaje de Glabro: éste les perdonaba la vida a todos, excepto a Espartaco, si se rendían. Seguirían siendo esclavos, pero vivirían. Nadie aceptó.

             Pero Ashur nunca regresó con la respuesta; Naevia, tras combatir con él, le cortó la cabeza en venganza por todo el daño que el puto sirio le había causado. Esa cabeza fue la respuesta que obtuvo Glabro.

            El desánimo en la cima del volcán era cada vez mayor. Sabían que Glabro no tardaría en atacar, una vez conocida la respuesta a su proposición. Y sabían que no había escapatoria en aquella cima. Pero fue entonces cuando Espartaco, mientras trataba de envolver con sarmientos el cadáver de Mira, tuvo una de sus locas pero geniales ideas.

             Entre todos trenzaron cuatro enormes y resistentes cuerdas con todos los sarmientos que encontraron en la cima y las laderas del volcán. Llegada la noche, Espartaco, junto con Crixo, Gannicus y Agron, descendieron por ellas hasta la base, directamente por la pared del Vesubio, un sitio por el que nadie esperaría que lo hicieran. Así, pudieron llegar sin ser descubiertos hasta el lugar donde estaban las catapultas e inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar bolas de fuego al campamento romano sembrando el caos. Esa era la señal que todos los demás estaban esperando para descender por el sendero, al que nadie prestaba ahora atención, y atacar. La arriesgada maniobra funcionó y, aunque hubo que lamentar varias muertes, entre ellas la de Oenomao, consiguieron vencer a los soldados y Espartaco pudo, por fin, vengar a su esposa y matar a Glabro.

             Nasir y Agron, una vez hubo terminado todo, se buscaron el uno al otro entre el humo y los escombros. Cuando, por fin, se encontraron, ambos juntaron sus frentes aliviados y se abrazaron. Aún seguían fundidos en un interminable abrazo cuando Agron, con una enorme sonrisa iluminándole la cara, dijo: “Después de todo, puede que algún día tengas tu granja de cabras”.

             Todos rebosaban de alegría. Sabían que Roma mandaría más soldados contra ellos, legiones enteras. Pero ya no tenían miedo. Ahora tenían armas, escudos e incluso algunos caballos pero, sobre todo, tenían confianza en ellos mismos y en su propio poder.


	14. Chapter 14

            Habían transcurrido algunas semanas desde la victoria sobre Glabro. Varias villas más habían sido liberadas y el número de los rebeldes había crecido hasta sumar varios cientos de personas. Volvían a necesitar más armas ya que, aunque las villas estaban bien provistas de víveres, no solían encontrarse demasiados gladius ni escudos en ellas. Por ello, Espartaco había ideado un plan y en ese momento estaba explicándoselo a Crixo, Gannicus y Agron.

             “¡Ni hablar! ¡De ninguna de las maneras!”, gritó Agron al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con el puño. “¿Te has vuelto loco?, busca otra solución”.

             “Sabes muy bien que no la hay”, le dijo Espartaco. “Son infranqueables. Una vez dentro, aniquilar a los soldados no es problema, pero para lograr eso tenemos que entrar, y el único modo de hacerlo es por la puerta. Y alguien tiene que abrirla desde dentro.”

            “¿¡Y tiene que ser él!? ¡Olvídalo!”, Agron estaba fuera de sí.

             “Agron, no puede ser otro. Ninguno de nosotros puede representar ese papel”, le dijo Gannicus.

             “¡He dicho que no!”

             “¿Y no crees que eso es algo que debe decidir él? No es ningún niño, Agron”, le dijo Crixo mientras señalaba la puerta. Agron se moría de ganas de darle un puñetazo al puto galo. Conocía demasiado bien a Nasir y sabía cual iba a ser su respuesta.

             “¿Queríais hablar conmigo?”, Nasir entró en la habitación y al ver las caras de los allí presentes no pudo evitar preguntar “¿Qué ocurre?”

             “Pasa”, le dijo Espartaco. “Verás, como sabes, nuestro número ha aumentado bastante y volvemos a no tener suficientes armas para todos. Hemos localizado un depósito de armas del ejército romano a unas pocas horas de aquí, hacia el este. Estos depósitos son almacenes de víveres o armas que Roma tiene diseminados por todo su territorio para poder abastecer más fácilmente a sus legiones. Si pudiéramos asaltarlo tendríamos cientos de gladius, pilums y escudos a nuestra disposición. El problema es que estos depósitos, aunque no están guardados por demasiados soldados, están muy bien fortificados; altos muros, fosos enormes, imposible entrar por otro sitio que no sea la única puerta que tienen. Y, a diferencia de lo que ocurre con un campamento normal de la legión, esta puerta no se abre para nadie ajeno al ejército. Ni comerciantes, ni prostitutas,…”.

             “¿Y queréis que yo consiga que la abran para mí?”, dijo Nasir con incredulidad, “¿Pero cómo?”

             Agron soltó un bufido que resonó por toda la habitación.

             “Llegarías a la puerta pidiendo socorro. Como Tiberio, el antiguo esclavo de tu Dómine. Explicarías que te obligamos a acompañarnos cuando atacamos tu villa y que has estado todo este tiempo esperando la ocasión para escapar. Con toda probabilidad al mencionar que has estado con Espartaco te abrirán la puerta y te dejarán entrar, querrán información. Una vez dentro, les darías información falsa sobre nosotros y te comportarías como lo haría un esclavo, obedeciendo todo lo que te digan y, al llegar la noche, abrirías la puerta para que podamos entrar y acabar con todos los que estén allí”.

             “O sea que… debería entregarme…y volver a ser un esclavo…hasta que consiga abrir la puerta”. Se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes “¿Y si no lo consigo? Quedaría atrapado sin posibilidad de obtener ayuda”

             “Lo sé”, le dijo Espartaco. Agron daba vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación con las manos en la espalda y resoplando como un caballo. “Sé que es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo, Nasir”, continuó Espartaco “y, desde luego, no es una orden, no podría obligarte a hacer algo así. Sólo es una petición. La decisión es tuya”.

             La habitación quedó en silencio, todos los ojos puestos en Nasir, que respiraba nerviosamente. Era una decisión demasiado importante como para tomarla a la ligera.

             “Lo haré”, dijo al fin.

             “¡Por la polla de Júpiter!”, bramó Agron “¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tú?”

             “¿Y quién más lo puede hacer?”, le contestó Nasir. “Ninguno de los gladiadores podéis pasar por un esclavo doméstico y, además, esa B enorme en vuestro antebrazo os delata a cien pasos de distancia”.

             “¿Y por qué no alguno de los otros esclavos domésticos?” insistió Agron, aunque sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

             “¡Oh, vamos! Sabes tan bien como yo que cualquiera de ellos se cagaría de miedo en los pantalones y nos delataría a todos antes de terminar de cruzar la puerta”, le replicó Crixo.

             Agron se abalanzó sobre él, pero Nasir se interpuso y le dijo con voz firme: “Lo haré yo, Agron” y después, volviéndose a mirarlos a todos añadió: “Lo conseguiré, os lo prometo”.

             “Gratitud, Nasir”, dijo Espartaco sonriendo, “Partiremos mañana al alba. Los demás permaneceremos ocultos en las cercanías esperando a que consigas tu objetivo”.

             Cuando abandonaron la habitación Agron tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba tremendamente orgulloso de lo jodidamente valiente que era Nasir. Iba a meterse solo en las fauces de la bestia y, si algo salía mal, nadie iba a poder ayudarle. Pero, por otra, estaba aterrado por el riesgo que iba a correr.

             “Nasir, por favor, no lo hagas. Es muy arriesgado”, le suplicó cuando llegaron a su habitación.

             “Lo sé, no soy ningún necio. Pero no voy a fallarle a Espartaco, le debo demasiado”, fue la respuesta de Nasir.

             “Una vez me dijiste que te preocupaba hacer daño a otros al tomar una decisión, pero ahora parece no importarte”, le reprochó.

             “¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A quién hago daño con esto?”, Nasir honestamente no sabía a qué se refería Agron.

             “¡A mí, Nasir, a mí! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento sabiendo que vas a meterte en esa ratonera solo? Si te pasara algo…”, no pudo ni terminar la frase.

             Nasir comenzó a reír, con una risa amarga, triste. Sujetó a Agron por la cintura, le miró a los ojos y le dijo: “¿Que si tengo idea de cómo te sientes? Y eso me lo pregunta el que quemó la arena de Capua, el que atacó el puerto de Nápoles, el que se descolgó por la ladera del Vesubio, el que… ¿quieres que siga?”

             Agron lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza, lanzó un suspiro de resignación y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, también con tristeza. Sabía que había perdido la batalla. “Está bien. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor, y prométeme que volverás pronto a mis brazos”, le susurró al oído.

             “Prometido”, le dijo mientras lo besaba tiernamente.

             Partieron cuando apenas había amanecido. Cuando llegaron a un bosquecillo cercano, Nasir rompió sus ropas y se revolcó por el suelo para que su aspecto sucio y desaliñado resultara más acorde con su historia. También escondió un cuchillo entre los pliegues de su subligar.

             “Nosotros esperaremos escondidos por aquí. Buena Suerte”, le dijo Espartaco. Nasir dio un largo beso de despedida a Agron y salió de entre los árboles tambaleándose, aparentando estar exhausto, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta pidiendo ayuda.

            Por el momento el plan había funcionado, Nasir estaba dentro. Un par de horas después, un soldado había salido a todo galope, seguramente llevando la información falsa que Nasir les había dado. Ahora había que confiar en que pudiera abrir la puerta. Pero, al llegar la noche, la puerta permaneció cerrada, y la noche siguiente, y la siguiente. Agron estaba fuera de sí.

             “¡Por la polla de Júpiter! Tengo que entrar ahí. ¡Como sea! Derribaré esa puerta a patadas si es preciso, pero tengo que entrar”, decía gritando como un loco.

             “¡Cálmate! Sabes muy bien que es imposible entrar ahí si él no nos abre. Nasir también lo sabía cuando aceptó”, le replicaba Gannicus.

             “Nasir sabe arreglárselas. Démosle más tiempo”, trataba de tranquilizarle Espartaco.

             Por fin, la cuarta noche, cuando la luna ya estaba bastante alta en el cielo, vieron como una de las hojas de la puerta comenzaba a abrirse e, inmediatamente, todos los que aguardaban en el bosquecillo, unos veinte en total, se abalanzaron sobre ella, con Agron a la cabeza.

             El cielo estaba completamente despejado y la luna casi llena, por lo que Agron, cuando atravesó a toda velocidad la puerta, pudo ver perfectamente los cuerpos sin vida de los dos centinelas de la puerta y a Nasir, que le sonreía cuchillo en mano, terminando de empujar la puerta para que quedase completamente abierta. También pudo observar que llevaba en su cuello un collar de esclavo, que un hilo de sangre reseca le cruzaba la parte derecha del rostro, desde la ceja hasta la mejilla y que tenía bastantes manchas oscuras, moratones seguramente, en los brazos y el abdomen.

             Esa imagen le provocó un dolor inmenso, pero tuvo que obligarse a apartarla de su mente. Al parecer, uno de los guardias había tenido tiempo de dar la alarma antes de caer muerto, por lo que el resto de los soldados se acercaban corriendo, gladius en mano.

             Como había predicho Espartaco, una vez dentro no fue difícil acabar con los soldados. Una centuria de soldados romanos no era rival para una veintena de ex-gladiadores. Ya había despachado a tres de ellos y se disponía a acabar con el cuarto, al parecer el centurión al mando, cuando Nasir, mientras se agachaba para recoger un gladius caído, le gritó con todas sus fuerzas: _“¡No!”_. Agron se quedó paralizado, observando como Nasir se abalanzaba sobre el romano gritando fuera de sí: _“¡¡Es mío!!”_ al tiempo que, de un solo y certero mandoble, le separaba la cabeza del cuerpo. Ésta, rebotando varias veces contra el suelo, fue a detenerse prácticamente a los pies de Agron.

             Cuando la cabeza se detuvo, Nasir soltó un alarido salvaje, dejó escapar el gladius de su mano, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Agron se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a él y abrazarlo. Nunca había visto a Nasir en ese estado. Al situarse junto a él, pudo comprobar que, sin lugar a dudas, todos esos moratones los habían producido unas manos sujetando con fuerza. Con toda probabilidad las del hijo de puta cuya cabeza había acabado junto a sus pies. En ese momento supo que no debía preguntarle nunca a Nasir por nada de lo que allí había ocurrido durante esos cuatro días. Simplemente le besó suavemente en los labios y le dijo: _“Déjame que te quite esto”_. Apartó con delicadeza su negra melena y retiró el pasador de la argolla de hierro que rodeaba su cuello. La abrió y la retiró con cuidado, arrojándola lo más lejos que pudo. El metal había dejado varias heridas en la piel de su cuello y Agron las fue acariciando muy despacio y besándolas con dulzura una a una.

             Nasir aún seguía en el suelo sollozando, cuando Espartaco se aproximó a hablar con él para felicitarlo por el éxito obtenido. Agron le hizo un gesto para indicarle que no era el mejor momento y, cuando Espartaco se disponía a retirarse, Nasir le dijo: _“¡Espera!”_.

             “No vuelvas a pedirme nunca más que haga algo parecido, por favor”, le dijo mientras se ponía en pie, “Nunca pensé que sería tan doloroso volver a ser un esclavo después de haber conocido la dicha de ser feliz”. 

             “Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto, Nasir, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Pocos hombres habrían sido capaces de hacer lo que tú has hecho. Gratitud, hermano”, le dijo Espartaco, visiblemente emocionado.

             Durante el camino de vuelta Nasir no dijo una palabra. Su mente navegaba por distintos senderos. Estaba contento de haber podido ayudar y era un orgullo que Espartaco le hubiese llamado _“hermano”_ ; pero nunca pensó que el precio a pagar por ello iba a ser tan alto. Sentir de nuevo un collar de esclavo alrededor de su cuello, soportar las órdenes y las humillaciones de los soldados y, sobre todo, experimentar la horrible sensación de las manos de ese centurión sujetándole con fuerza y estampando su cuerpo contra la mesa con tal violencia que un plato se había roto al chocar contra su cara y le había dejado esa herida que ahora recorría su rostro desde la ceja a la mejilla.

             Ya no era un muchacho indefenso, hubiera podido usar el cuchillo que llevaba escondido para impedir su ataque y acabar con él, y estaba seguro de que lo hubiera conseguido, pero eso hubiera dado al traste con el objetivo final de su misión. Así que no tuvo más remedio que fingir fragilidad y dejar que ese hijo de puta hiciera con él lo que se le antojara a la espera de encontrar una oportunidad para matar a los guardias y abrir la puerta.

             El cabrón ya había pagado por ello, pero el dolor que se había instalado en su interior no se había desvanecido en absoluto. Agradecía infinitamente a Agron que no le hubiese preguntado por lo sucedido allí dentro, no hubiera podido contárselo. Quizá algún día, pero no ahora.

             Una vez en la tranquilidad de su habitación, toda la tensión acumulada en los últimos cuatro días se apoderó de Nasir, que se sintió absolutamente agotado. Se recostó en el lecho y se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente. Agron sonrió con dulzura mientras lo miraba y le acariciaba el cabello. Nasir no había salido ileso, ni su cuerpo ni su alma, eso era evidente, pero era un hombre fuerte, más fuerte que él en muchos aspectos, pensó, y estaba seguro de que lo superaría, igual que había conseguido dejar atrás otras muchas amarguras de su vida. Y él estaría allí para ayudarle.

             Nasir se revolvió en el lecho y dejó escapar un gemido de angustia; sus sueños eran agitados. Agron se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó. Nasir se arrebujó entre sus brazos y pareció tranquilizarse. Agron recordó de pronto las palabras que su madre le decía cuando era pequeño y tenía una pesadilla y no pudo resistirse a susurrárselas a Nasir al oído: “Schlaf gut, mein Herz. Schlaf gut und traüm süss”*.

 

* Duerme bien, corazón mío. Duerme bien y ten dulces sueños.


	15. Chapter 15

            En los meses que siguieron, muchas más villas fueron atacadas, todas las legiones que Roma enviaba contra ellos eran derrotadas y miles de esclavos de las minas de Lucania fueron liberados, con lo que el número de los que seguían al “Portador de la Lluvia” no dejó de crecer hasta convertirse en un ejército de decenas de miles de hombres, mujeres y niños, aunque gran cantidad de ellos, por su edad o su estado de salud, no eran capaces de luchar.

             Para entonces Nasir se había convertido ya en un guerrero casi tan diestro como Agron con un gladius en la mano, aunque, últimamente, había descubierto que, con un pilum, era prácticamente imbatible por lo que, casi siempre, escogía éste como arma. Agron no podía sentirse más orgulloso de él. Cada vez que recordaba al pequeño Tiberio, “ _más romano que sirio_ ” o a aquel Nasir que no estaba seguro de querer seguir siendo libre y lo comparaba con el valiente guerrero que ahora tenía a su lado, no podía evitar emocionarse.

             Hacía tiempo que ya nadie llamaba _“hombrecillo”_ a Nasir. Era uno de los encargados de enseñar a aquellos de los recién llegados que eran capaces de luchar. Era algo que le divertía enormemente porque todos ellos, invariablemente, al ver su pequeño tamaño pensaban que era un rival fácil y todos ellos, sin excepción, mordían el polvo a la primera embestida.

             Hoy había sido un gran día. Habían vencido a los ejércitos de Cosinio y Furio y, aunque los dos pretores habían conseguido escapar, había motivos más que suficientes para celebrarlo.

             Y eso es precisamente lo que Agron y Nasir llevaban largo rato haciendo, en la intimidad de su tienda. Sus cuerpos entrelazados, brillantes de sudor, se movían acompasadamente. Los gemidos de uno y otro parecían alternarse para no dejar nunca la tienda en silencio. Después del tiempo que llevaban juntos cada uno conocía a la perfección el cuerpo del otro y ambos sabían exactamente dónde besar, dónde acariciar y dónde lamer para llevar al otro al borde de ese precipicio por el que ambos ansiaban despeñarse una y otra vez. Hasta ese mismo borde se aproximaba Agron cada vez que Nasir le pasaba la lengua por el punto donde el cuello y la mandíbula se unen, justo bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, al igual que Nasir, cada vez que Agron le besaba o le acariciaba el ombligo o los pezones.

             Agron se enterraba una y otra vez entre las nalgas de Nasir que, rodeándole las caderas con sus muslos, lo atraía aún más hacia sí, con la urgencia del que necesita sentirse saciado, lleno, completo. Ambos a punto de perder la razón y ambos haciendo uso de todo su control para aguantar siquiera otra embestida más. Y otra. Y otra. Agron, como casi siempre, consiguió esta vez que fuese Nasir quien se corriese primero. Le encantaba aguantar, sólo unos segundos más que él, los suficientes para poder sentir el orgasmo de Nasir abrazando su verga, contemplar el placer reflejado en su rostro y en los temblores de su cuerpo y, sobre todo, escucharle gritar su nombre entre jadeos, estando él aún al límite de su excitación y, sólo entonces, cuando Nasir ya está comenzando a descender de las alturas, dejarse ir y perderse en su propio orgasmo, consiguiendo, con las sacudidas de su cuerpo, reavivar de algún modo la excitación de Nasir prolongándole así, aún más, el placer.

             “¿Son imaginaciones mías o alcanzamos alturas desconocidas tras cada batalla?”, preguntó Nasir, entre jadeos, a un Agron que, extenuado, se había desplomado sobre su pecho.

             “Como hacen todos los hombres cuando están bañados en sangre y victoria”, le respondió, al tiempo que le besaba con pasión.

             “Cuando Roma caiga temo que partiremos los cielos con la celebración”, le dijo Nasir riéndose.

             “Y joderemos a Júpiter mientras se despeña hacia la Tierra”, contestó Agron mientras seguía besándole una y otra vez.

             “Ha-ha”, Dijo Nasir con tono de burla “¿Ahora crees que jodes como un Dios?”

             “Sólo alardeo de hechos demostrados”, sentenció Agron con sorna.

             “Acompaña tus palabras orgullosas con vino y las verás mejor recibidas”, dijo Nasir con la mejor de sus sonrisas, dándole un golpe cariñoso con los nudillos en la barbilla.

             Agron se levantó del lecho y fue a servir dos vasos de vino mientras le decía: “Te las apañaste bien hoy en el campo de batalla”

             “¿Estás sorprendido?” le dijo entre ofendido y divertido.

             Agron se volvió y le dijo, con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba hacia él con los vasos de vino: “Siempre he creído en ti, Nasir. Incluso cuando todavía eras un pequeño y terco esclavo sirio”

             “Mis ojos estaban todavía vendados. Siempre estaré en deuda con Espartaco por quitarme el velo”, dijo con un gesto mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza.

             Agron le cogió suavemente la barbilla con la mano y levantó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y le dijo: “Una deuda compartida igualmente por todos. Una que pagaremos con vidas de romanos”.


	16. Chapter 16

            Varios días después unos soldados que pasaban cerca de su campamento fueron abatidos y comprobaron que uno de ellos llevaba un mensaje para Cosinio y Furio. Era un mensaje de Marco Craso, anunciándoles que él, junto con diez mil hombres, se pondrían bajo su mando en pocos días. Espartaco decidió actuar antes de que llegaran las fuerzas de Craso y, tras averiguar cuál era la villa donde se escondían ambos pretores, consiguieron acabar con ellos. Lo que Espartaco y sus hombres ignoraban es que Craso había enviado a propósito a esos soldados con el mensaje, para que Espartaco los interceptara y acabara con los pretores, ya que quería ser él quien comandara las tropas y no estar bajo las órdenes de nadie. Craso era rico, ambicioso e inteligente. El peor enemigo que un hombre puede tener.

             Espartaco, ignorante de las intrigas de Craso, tenía en estos momentos otros problemas de los que preocuparse: su número había crecido tanto que cada vez era más acuciante el problema de encontrar comida para todo el mundo y, además, el invierno estaba cada vez más cerca y necesitaban ropa de abrigo y un techo donde cobijarse. Estaba claro que ninguna villa iba a procurarles lo necesario para tanta gente, por lo que tomó la decisión de conquistar una ciudad entera: Sinuesa del Valle, una pequeña ciudad amurallada junto al mar, de la que había oído hablar a Diotimo, uno de los esclavos liberados.

             La ciudad fue tomada con un baño de sangre. Muchos de sus habitantes, hombres, mujeres y niños, fueron asesinados, y los que quedaron vivos, entre ellos Laeta, la mujer del Edil, fueron hechos prisioneros. Tal masacre no era algo de lo que Espartaco se sintiera particularmente orgulloso, pero sabía que era el único modo de lograr conquistar la ciudad y conseguir lo que necesitaba para toda su gente.

             Algunos, como Nasir o Gannicus, pensaban como él. Demasiadas muertes, quizá no todas necesarias y, desde luego, creían que ninguna más debía ocurrir. En cambio otros como Agron, Crixo o Naevia no lamentaban ninguna e incluso creían innecesario mantener al resto de los romanos con vida ya que alimentarlos mermaba sus escasas provisiones. El Edil, antes de morir, había ordenado echar alquitrán a todo lo almacenado en sus graneros por lo que gran parte del alimento de la ciudad era incomestible.

            Un par de días después de tomar la ciudad, varios barcos aparecieron en el horizonte y cuatro hombres llegaron hasta las puertas de la ciudad para parlamentar. Resultaron ser piratas Cilicios que, como explicó su jefe Heraclio a Espartaco, mantenían un acuerdo secreto con el Edil para acabar con los otros comerciantes que eran su competencia. Los piratas atacaban los otros barcos, se quedaban con su mercancía y el Edil les proporcionaba su sello para que pudieran obtener más beneficio con su venta. Los piratas, ahora, querían renovar ese acuerdo con Espartaco. Provisiones a cambio de dinero y el sello. Para celebrar el acuerdo alcanzado, los piratas trajeron un enorme tonel de ajenjo que desató la alegría de todos.

             Un par de horas y varios vasos de ajenjo después, Nasir, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, estaba empezando a ser consciente de que había bebido demasiado. No estaba acostumbrado a beber y, definitivamente, hoy se había excedido. Trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no derramar el vaso que llevaba en la mano, pero la verdad es que le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Concentrado como estaba en no caerse, tropezó con alguien y, mientras se disculpaba, vio que el hombre con el que había chocado era uno de los piratas, un hombre negro, musculoso y bastante atractivo al que llamaban Castus. Nasir, después de pedir disculpas, trató de seguir su camino, pero el otro hombre le dijo:

             “Compartamos la bebida y las veras aceptadas”, le dijo el pirata acompañando sus palabras con una mirada seductora.

             “Mi copa ya está comprometida”, le respondió Nasir intuyendo, a pesar del embotamiento del alcohol, que el pirata pretendía ir más allá de lo debido.

             “No busco reclamarla como propia, simplemente honrar mis labios con su néctar”, ni las palabras, ni la sonrisa, ni la mirada del Cilicio dejaron ya lugar a muchas dudas sobre sus intenciones.

             “Eres audaz en tus palabras”, le reconvino Nasir, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse halagado por la atención prestada.

             “He estado demasiado tiempo en el mar en compañía de hombres toscos”, replicó el pirata, volviendo a la carga.

             “No me gusta el batir de las olas”, le respondió Nasir al tiempo que emprendía la retirada. Pero el pirata le agarró por el brazo impidiéndole marcharse, mientras le decía:

             “Las palabras de una boca como la tuya pueden hacer a un hombre alejarse de ellas para siempre”, Nasir tenía que reconocer que el Cilicio tenía labia y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al oír semejante cumplido.

             “¡Quita la puta mano!”, Agron, que acababa de hacer acto de presencia y estaba visiblemente enfadado, se interpuso entre ambos, soltando de un empujón la mano que retenía a Nasir.

             “No hacía ningún daño”, le aclaró éste.

             “Disculpas” dijo Castus dirigiéndose a Nasir con una mirada burlona “No sabía que estuvieras atascado en mierda del Este del Rhin”

             Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Agron para perder el control. Se abalanzó como un poseso sobre el Cilicio y ambos comenzaron a golpearse con furia. A Nasir se le había pasado la borrachera de golpe y miraba con preocupación, pero sin atreverse a intervenir, como los dos hombres se golpeaban sin cesar. Agron, tras darle al Cilicio una patada en los huevos y dejarlo sin aliento, comenzó a asestarle un puñetazo tras otro, hasta que apareció Espartaco y le ordenó que desapareciese, pues temía que pudiese estropear el trato que acababa de cerrar con los piratas.

             Tras un último puñetazo, Agron se retiró hecho una furia a su habitación, donde estampó una jarra de vino contra la pared y comenzó a emprenderla con el mobiliario. Nasir, que había ido tras él, le dijo en tono enfadado:

             “Espartaco está disgustado con el fin de la celebración”

             “Yo no fui el que causó la ofensa”, le replicó Agron, aun fuera de sí.

             “El Cilicio se excedió, pero tu respuesta fue…”

             “¡Como debería ser, joder!”, gritó Agron y, ya en un tono algo más calmado, continuó: “El mismo Júpiter encontraría motivos para temblar si te pusiera la mano encima”.

             Nasir soltó una pequeña carcajada justo antes de preguntar con su tono más dulce y acompañándolo de su sonrisa más seductora: “¿Lucharías contra un Dios por mí?”

             “Mataría a todo aquel que intentase arrancarte de mis brazos”. La voz de Agron era ahora más grave y poco más que un susurro, pero era evidente que todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca provenían de lo más profundo de su corazón.        

            “Aparta a Júpiter y al Cilicio de tu mente”, dijo Nasir y, acariciando la mejilla de Agron con suavidad, añadió: “No deberían ser una preocupación para el dueño de mi corazón”.

             Agron sonrió y, deslizando su mano por el cuello de Nasir, comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez con besos largos, húmedos y apasionados. Nasir alargó sus brazos y comenzó a desvestir a Agron. Juntas sus frentes y con la respiración cada vez más agitada por la excitación, fueron quitándose la ropa. Agron, colocado ahora a la espalda de Nasir, recorría el cuerpo de éste con besos y caricias y su verga hambrienta le rozaba las nalgas, arrancándole gemidos que nublaban sus sentidos.

             Instantes después se precipitaron desnudos en el lecho. Agron, encima de Nasir, recorría con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel, en un intento de asegurar al mundo entero que ese hombre al que adoraba, y por el que mataría y moriría, era suyo y no podía ni debía ser de nadie más. Nasir sentía su cuerpo flotar, licuarse, deshacerse en mil pedazos que se unían de nuevo sólo para volver a derretirse instantes después. Necesitaba sentirse lleno, saciado, y lo necesitaba ya. Giró su cuerpo para ofrecer sus nalgas y le urgió a Agron que le clavara su verga. Éste, tras untársela con aceite, presionó tan sólo la punta sobre la entrada de Nasir sin llegar a penetrarlo. Sabía que esa espera enloquecía a Nasir, aunque no menos de lo que le enloquecía a él mismo. Necesitaba echar mano de todo su control para no hundirse en él de una sola embestida y sentir, por fin, en su verga el abrazo que tanto anhelaba. Nasir jadeaba, siseaba, gemía y suplicaba sin cesar. Clavaba con fuerza sus dedos en los muslos de Agron, sentía que no podía resistir ni un instante más sin que su hombre, aquel sin el que no podía vivir, le llenase por completo.

            Agron, no pudiendo aguantar ya más sin sentir el cuerpo de Nasir cubriendo su verga, no necesito más de tres envites para conseguir que sus caderas golpearan rítmicamente contra las nalgas de Nasir. Modificó ligeramente su postura hasta encontrar ese lugar mágico que, ahora ya, tan bien conocía y los gemidos de ambos se intensificaron de tal modo que Agron llegó a temer que traspasaran las murallas de la ciudad. Nasir sentía cómo su cuerpo se deshacía, envuelto en un placer tan inmenso e indescriptible, que sabía que no podría resistirlo mucho más. Giró la cabeza buscando la boca de Agron y, cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron, su excitación llegó ya al punto de no retorno y un orgasmo brutal sacudió su cuerpo como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado. Tan solo unos instantes después sintió como el cuerpo de Agron se arqueaba y se corría con tanta fuerza dentro de él que su cuerpo sintió otra sacudida tan placentera que no pudo evitar otro gemido.

             Cuando ambos ya, recostados en el lecho, fueron capaces de respirar casi con normalidad, Nasir le dijo entre risas: “Mmmm. Quizá debieras estar enfadado más a menudo. Ha sido increíble”. Agron lo abrazó con fuerza y soltando una carcajada le susurró al oído: “Puedo hacerlo igual o mejor cuando no lo estoy”.


	17. Chapter 17

            Varias horas después, poco antes del amanecer, Agron se preparaba junto con los demás para acompañar a Espartaco a la playa a cerrar el acuerdo con los piratas, intercambiando dinero por provisiones. Nasir recibió orden de Espartaco de subir a la muralla para vigilar, pero él prefería ir con Agron. Siempre junto a él, ese era su lugar.

             “Quisiera ir contigo”, le dijo con un gesto de preocupación. Agron, tomando su barbilla con la mano le dijo con voz firme pero tranquilizadora: “Ve. Volveré dentro de poco” y con un pequeño y cariñoso beso se despidieron. Agron, con el resto del grupo, atravesó la puerta de la ciudad para dirigirse a la playa.

             Pero las cosas, como solía ser habitual, no salieron como estaban previstas. En mitad de las negociaciones fueron atacados por un grupo de romanos, comandados por Tiberio, el hijo de Craso. No eran demasiados pero, cuando ya estaban a punto de dar cuenta de ellos, apareció otro grupo más numeroso y hubieran tenido serios problemas para sobrevivir si Heraclio no hubiera avisado a los piratas que esperaban fondeados mar adentro para que lanzaran bolas de fuego con unas enormes ballestas. De ese modo pudieron volver a la seguridad de la ciudad, aunque tuvieron que lamentar varias bajas.

             Nasir sonrió aliviado al ver que Agron estaba ileso y se apresuró a abrazarlo al tiempo que le decía: “Pensé que te habías ido de este mundo”.

             “No me verás tan fácilmente lejos de tus brazos”, le contestó con una sonrisa.

             “Intenté ir en tu ayuda”, le aseguró Nasir, “Nemetes y sus mierdas no abrieron la puerta”.

             En ese momento, Espartaco intervino diciendo que Nemetes sólo seguía sus órdenes, pues si hubiesen abierto la puerta hubiera habido más muertos.         

             Aunque sabía que las palabras de Espartaco rebosaban sentido común, Nasir no estaba conforme con ellas. Quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Agron estaba en peligro no es algo que pudiera digerir fácilmente.

             Al amanecer, mientras los piratas descargaban en el puerto las provisiones, por desgracia no demasiado abundantes, no dejaban de llegar nuevas oleadas de esclavos fugitivos a las puertas de la ciudad, con la intención de unirse a ellos. Eran tantos y era tan difícil controlarlos a todos, que era casi imposible evitar que algún romano camuflado se colara entre ellos.

             De hecho, aunque Espartaco y el resto de sus hombres lo ignoraban, uno ya había conseguido su propósito: Cayo Julio César. Enviado por el propio Craso, había entrado en la ciudad bajo la apariencia del esclavo fugado Lysiscus con la misión de ganarse su confianza y encontrar los medios de facilitar la entrada de las tropas de Craso en la ciudad para poder reconquistarla. Y por el momento lo estaba consiguiendo.

             A pesar de desconocer la presencia de César en la ciudad, eran conscientes del riesgo de que alguien intentase atentar contra Espartaco, por lo que Agron se había ofrecido a convertirse en su sombra y ser su guardaespaldas. En los días que siguieron se dedicó a ello en cuerpo y alma y, desde el alba hasta bien entrada la noche, era como una prolongación de Espartaco.


	18. Chapter 18

**PdV Agron**

             Agron estaba de pie junto a Espartaco, que negociaba nuevas condiciones del tratado con Heraclio. Aunque prestaba atención a lo que allí se trataba, su mente estaba principalmente en otro lugar. Echaba de menos a Nasir. No se arrepentía de hacer de guardaespaldas de Espartaco, su devoción por el hombre que le había liberado era completa, pero la verdad es que Nasir y apenas estaban juntos unos pocos momentos cada día, lo cual hacía que su estado de ánimo no fuese el mejor.

             Nasir había pasado a ocupar sus pensamientos por entero, cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta y sonrió, pero la sonrisa le duró tan sólo un instante porque justo tras él apareció el hijo de puta de Castus. “ _¿Qué coño están haciendo juntos esos dos?”_ , pensó y un huracán de celos y rabia arrasó su corazón y su cabeza de tal modo que sólo escuchó a medias lo que Nasir decía:

             “¡Espartaco! Crixo y los otros se han vuelto locos. Están matando a los romanos”.

             Espartaco se apresuró a intentar detener esa locura y Agron le siguió mientras le decía a Nasir, casi escupiéndole las palabras: “Vigila a los Cilicios. Parece que prefieres su jodida compañía”.

             Eran muy pocos los romanos que habían quedado vivos después de la masacre de Crixo y los demás. No es que a Agron le importasen una mierda los romanos, de hecho los prefería muertos. Menos bocas que alimentar. Pero Espartaco no opinaba igual y él siempre le apoyaría, aunque no comprendiese sus motivos. Crixo y Espartaco cada vez chocaban más y nadie en la ciudad, romano o no, desconocía a estas alturas lo enfrentados que estaban.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Aunque hacía horas que la masacre había terminado y que debería haberse ido a dormir, Agron no se decidía a hacerlo. ¡Por la polla de Júpiter! Ver a Nasir de nuevo junto a Castus le había puesto de un humor de perros. Era evidente que ese Cilicio hijo de puta quería de Nasir algo más que conversación, así que no podía soportar verlos juntos. Para rematar, Crixo y otros muchos se habían vuelto locos y habían masacrado a casi todos los prisioneros romanos. Menudo día de mierda. Agron suspiró y encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación que Nasir y él compartían. Cuando llegó, vio un resplandor que salía por los bordes de la vieja manta que, colgada en la entrada, les daba un poco de intimidad. Nasir ya estaba allí. Suspiró de nuevo y la retiró para entrar.

             Agron se quedó paralizado en el umbral; no podía creer lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Nasir estaba desnudo, de rodillas en el lecho y Castus, también desnudo, le sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y le embestía por detrás con la furia de un Titán. Tras cada embestida Nasir gemía como si fuera a desmayarse y no paraba de suplicar: _“¡Más! ¡Dame más! ¡Necesito más!”._ En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, le dedicaron una sonrisa burlona y comenzaron a reírse sin parar. Agron sentía que le faltaba el aire, la ira le invadía nublándole la vista, las risas, cada vez más altas, le envolvían, todo le daba vueltas,… hasta que despertó.

             Estaba totalmente empapado en sudor. El corazón le latía desbocado, respiraba entrecortadamente y todo su cuerpo temblaba como el de una niña asustada. Le costó un buen rato ser consciente de que todo había sido un sueño. Ni tan siquiera estaba en su habitación pues, debido a su enfado, había decidido evitar a Nasir y dormir solo, en un rincón lo más apartado posible. 

            Bastante rato después, Agron seguía sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Cerraba los ojos y volvía a ver la escena con total nitidez. Sabía que había sido sólo un sueño, pero no podía evitar sentir la punzada de la duda “ _¿Y si…?”_ Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda con ese pensamiento. Sólo había un modo de poner fin a esa obsesión.

             Agron se levantó y sigilosamente, pues no quería que nadie le viese, atravesó las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta no se veía ninguna luz y le pareció una buena señal. A pesar de ello, la mano le temblaba cuando retiró la manta levemente para poder mirar en su interior. Todo estaba oscuro y, al principio, no distinguía nada pero, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, una sombra se recortó sobre el lecho. Una que conocía a la perfección. Nasir dormía y estaba solo. Dejó caer de nuevo la manta y sonrió. Ahora ya podía dormir tranquilo pero, por si acaso, buscaría un lugar desde donde pudiera vigilar cada noche la maldita puerta sin ser visto ya que, por el momento, no pensaba volver a su habitación. El recuerdo de esa horrible pesadilla y, sobre todo, los celos y el orgullo no le dejaban hacerlo.

             En los días siguientes Espartaco partió en el barco de Heraclio hacia Sicilia con Gannicus y unos cuantos más. Iban a atacar los graneros que Craso tenía en la isla para conseguir víveres. Mientras tanto, y en su ausencia, Agron quedó al mando de la ciudad por lo que, todo el trabajo que ello conllevaba, le sirvió de perfecta excusa para esquivar a Nasir cada vez que éste intentó acercársele.

 

  **PdV Nasir**

             Desde que Agron se había convertido en la sombra de Espartaco, Nasir se sentía perdido en los momentos, no demasiados por otra parte, en que no tenía nada que hacer. Éste era uno de esos momentos y deambulaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo pensando cuánto echaba de menos a Agron y que daría cualquier cosa por poder tenerlo en ese preciso instante entre sus brazos. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que le costó un poco darse cuenta de que algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo. Gritos. Gente corriendo. “ _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Atacan los romanos?”_ , se preguntó. Pero casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta que los que gritaban y corrían despavoridos, todo lo que sus grilletes les permitían, eran los prisioneros romanos. Y sus propios compañeros eran los que estaban acabando con ellos. Pudo ver a Crixo y a Naevia, también a Nemetes y a otros muchos. ¿Se habían vuelto todos locos? Tenía que avisar a Espartaco.

             Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, horrorizado por los charcos de sangre y los cadáveres que encontraba en todas las calles. Al doblar una esquina, casi se dio de bruces con alguien, levantó la vista y vio a Castus con el espanto pintado en el rostro. Sin prestarle apenas atención ni detenerse siguió su camino aunque, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como el Cilicio le seguía.

             “¡Espartaco! Crixo y los otros se han vuelto locos. Están matando a los romanos”, gritó al entrar en la villa. Tanto Espartaco como Agron salieron a toda velocidad.

             Nasir sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado cuando Agron le taladró con la mirada y le dijo mientras salía a toda prisa: “Vigila a los Cilicios. Parece que prefieres su jodida compañía”.

             ¿Qué demonios había querido decir Agron? Nasir no entendía nada, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, ¡con él! Pero ¿¡por qué!?  No creía haber hecho nada que pudiera…en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Castus y comprendió. ¡Mierda! No sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Agron pero estaba seguro que el enfado tenía que ver con la presencia de Castus.

             Nasir salió corriendo tras Agron. Tenía que explicarle lo ocurrido, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta que, con el caos que reinaba en toda la ciudad, no era el mejor momento para tratar de aclarar nada. Lo esperaría despierto por la noche y todo se aclararía.

             Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se maldijo por haberse quedado dormido antes de que Agron viniese, pero entonces miro a su alrededor y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que Agron no había pasado allí la noche y el pánico se apoderó de él. Si Agron estaba tan enfadado que no había querido dormir junto a él…sabía que no iba a ser fácil arreglar la situación.


	19. Chapter 19

            Al día siguiente… y al siguiente, y al siguiente Nasir intentó en varias ocasiones hablar con Agron para aclarar el malentendido, pero cada vez que le decía que necesitaba hablar con él un momento, la respuesta era siempre la misma. Agron con voz fría como el hielo le decía: _“No tengo tiempo ni ganas. Quizás Castus esté menos ocupado”_ y desaparecía sin darle tiempo a replicarle nada. Nasir no sabía dónde pasaba Agron las noches pero, desde luego, no había vuelto por su habitación, así que la situación era cualquier cosa menos alentadora.

             Cada día que pasaba, Nasir estaba más preocupado y con el ánimo más decaído, pero no iba a darse por vencido, tenía que arreglar las cosas como fuera. La sola idea de que todo hubiese terminado entre Agron y él, hacía que le temblasen las piernas y le faltase el aire. Tenía que conseguir que Agron le escuchase a cualquier precio.

            A la mañana siguiente, mientras Nasir daba de comer a los pocos romanos que aún quedaban vivos, Agron apareció para dar instrucciones al centinela que los vigilaba. Nasir respiró hondo y se dirigió a él con determinación; esta vez no iba a dejar que se marchase sin decirle lo que le tenía que decir:

             “Agron, espera un momento”.

             La voz de Agron seguía siendo como fría y cortante como el hielo: “Espartaco está de vuelta en los muelles. Voy a recibirle en su regreso”, dijo mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse.

            Pero esta vez Nasir no iba a dejarlo escapar, le agarró enérgicamente el brazo y le dijo: “Y yo tengo mucha necesidad de hablar”.

            “Yo, sin embargo, no tengo ninguna”, le replicó enfadado y siguió su camino.

             Nasir no iba a darse por vencido esta vez, así que lo siguió mientras le gritaba: “¿Es una característica común entre los hombres del Este del Rhin huir de una pelea?”

             Agron se volvió como si le hubiese mordido una serpiente y Nasir pudo sentir el resentimiento que había en cada una de sus palabras: “No. Pero he aprendido de un Sirio a cagar mentiras por la boca y considerarlas el más dulce néctar”.

             “Yo nunca he quebrantado tu confianza”, le replicó enfadado. La conversación no estaba saliendo exactamente como la había planeado, pero no iba a quedarse callado mientras Agron le acusaba de cosas que no eran ciertas.

             “Estabas con Castus. Después de que te ordené que te abstuvieses de su compañía”, le espetó con la ira reflejándose en sus ojos verdes y marchándose de nuevo.

            “ _¡Ah, no!, eso sí que no_ ”, pensó Nasir al tiempo que gritaba: “¿Ordenar?”.

             Desde luego la conversación no estaba yendo por donde él hubiera querido y sabía que lo que iba a decir ahora no iba a mejorar las cosas, pero no iba a consentirle que le tratara así:

             “¡El collar que una vez ciñó mi cuello no es más que un recuerdo lejano! ¡No creas que volveré a colocármelo de nuevo por ti!”

             “No me toques los cojones, joder”. Efectivamente Agron estaba aún más enfadado si cabe, “Si yo hubiera sido descubierto con el Cilicio después de haberte hecho promesas, sentirías la misma cólera”.

             Era el momento que Nasir había estado esperando. Poder explicarle lo ocurrido realmente y arreglar el malentendido de una vez por todas:

             “Me encontré con Castus en la calle mientras Crixo y los otros estaban poseídos por la locura. Fuimos a buscaros a Espartaco y a ti, sin tiempo siquiera para cruzar una palabra entre nosotros”.

             “¿Y debo creerme que, de entre todos los de la ciudad, él apareció milagrosamente a tu lado?”, le replicó Agron con sorna.

             Nasir no podía creer que, después de tanto tiempo juntos, Agron aún no confiara en él. Así que, con total contundencia y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, le contestó lo único que podía contestarle. La verdad.

             “Como yo te creería a ti. En todo”.

             Esas ocho simples palabras y, sobre todo, la naturalidad y la firmeza con la que fueron dichas, noquearon a Agron más fuerte que si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un mazo en la cabeza. En ese momento fue consciente de que quizá no estaba siendo justo con Nasir. De que quizá debía…

             _“Agron, tenemos un puto problema”_ , la aparición de Donar obligó a Agron a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otra parte. Nasir tendría que esperar.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             El problema eran unos treinta romanos que se habían acercado a las puertas de la ciudad. Crixo quería abrir las puertas para salir a atacarles, pero Agron dijo que Espartaco no lo permitiría. Mientras ambos discutían, apareció Espartaco que ya había regresado de Sicilia y afirmó que él también quería abrirlas, pero no para atacar sino para liberar a los prisioneros romanos que quedaban. Crixo montó en cólera y ambos discutieron una vez más, pero los prisioneros fueron liberados.

             Una vez los romanos estuvieron fuera de la ciudad Espartaco reveló a Crixo sus verdaderas intenciones: había provocado el enfrentamiento con él y le había contado a Laeta que él y sus leales iban a partir a Sicilia mientras Crixo se quedaría en Sinuessa con los suyos, porque quería que ella le contase todas esas falsedades a Craso y, así, poder tenderle al romano una trampa para derrotarlo.


	20. Chapter 20

            Un par de horas después, Nasir estaba en su habitación. Necesitaba estar solo un rato. Miró a su alrededor y la habitación le pareció más vacía que nunca. Desde que Agron se había enfadado con él por verle de nuevo con Castus, no había vuelto a dormir con él. La posibilidad de haberle perdido para siempre le aterraba. Además, estaba francamente dolido por lo que Agron le había dicho unas horas antes. Las palabras que llevaba tatuadas en su pubis se le clavaban en las entrañas como dos cuchillos afilados. Había sido precisamente Agron quien le había ayudado a deshacerse del esclavo Tiberio para siempre pero, a pesar de ello, no le iba a permitir que lo trajese de vuelta. Ya no. Ni a él ni a nadie.

            Estaba mirando con tristeza las mantas que cubrían el lecho, recordando todas las veces que ambos se habían amado desnudos bajo ellas, cuando oyó un pequeño ruido a la entrada de la habitación. Se volvió rápidamente y vio una silueta recortada contra la luz que entraba por la puerta. No podía verle la cara, pero no era necesario, la conocía demasiado bien. Era Agron. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin moverse, hasta que Agron dijo:

             “Disculpas”.

             El corazón de Nasir comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero estaba demasiado dolido como para aceptarlas sin más.

             “¿Y por qué son las disculpas? ¿Por considerar que soy de tu propiedad o por no confiar en mí ni creer mis palabras?”, le dijo en tono airado, aunque tenía que hacer esfuerzos para que no le temblase la voz.

             “No, Nasir, no eres de mi propiedad ni jamás he creído que lo fueras. Es precisamente por eso que me asusta tanto verte junto a Castus. Porque si un día decides marcharte de mi lado, yo no podré hacer nada por impedirlo. Y la idea de perderte me hace comportarme como un completo idiota y decir cosas que te hacen daño. Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho”, el tono de su voz dejaba pocas dudas sobre la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

            Nasir estaba realmente conmovido. Desde que conocía a Agron jamás le había oído utilizar las palabras “Disculpas” o “Lo siento” con nadie, era demasiado orgulloso para ello. Y ahora, había usado ambas con él.

             “Si confiases en mí, sabrías que te preocupas sin motivo”, le dijo con tono enérgico aunque esbozando una leve sonrisa.

             “Yo confío en ti”, protestó Agron con voz firme. Pero al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, se vio a sí mismo espiando a Nasir todas las noches y se sintió bastante culpable.

             “No. No lo haces. Si lo hicieses no te preocuparía que Castus se me acercase, ni lo que él pueda sentir por mí. A mi no me preocupa con quién estás porque yo confío en ti. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que hay muchas mujeres que te miran con ojos codiciosos? Pero no me importa que se te acerquen y flirteen contigo”.

             “¡Claro que no, joder!, porque…ellas…no me interesan…lo más mínimo” Agron, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, fue consciente de lo que Nasir estaba intentando hacerle comprender.

             “Exacto. No deberías preocuparte por los sentimientos de Castus sino por los míos. Debería darte igual quién se me acerque y lo que vaya buscando porque, si confiases en mí, sabrías que no va a conseguir nada porque tú eres el único que me importa”.

             Ambos quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Agron se había movido ligeramente y ahora Nasir podía verle la cara. Podía notar el arrepentimiento en sus ojos verdes. Su corazón le pedía acercarse a él y abrazarlo pero, sin embargo, no se movió. Agron debía decírselo con palabras. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que  Agron bajó la mirada y dijo:

             “Tienes razón. Dime cuáles son tus sentimientos por Castus y, sea lo que sea lo que me digas, lo creeré y no volveré a dudar de ti. Te lo prometo”.

             Nasir sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia él mientras le decía: “Castus es un amigo. Nunca ha sido y nunca será otra cosa. No hay sitio para él en mi corazón, porque tú lo ocupas por entero. Y no hay nada ni nadie que vaya a cambiar eso. Nunca”.

             Volvieron a mirarse durante unos instantes y se fueron aproximando tímidamente hasta que se fundieron en un abrazo. “Perdóname, por favor, yo…”, balbuceó Agron.

             “Shhh, no digas nada más. No es necesario. Sólo sigue abrazándome”, le respondió Nasir mientras lo arrastraba hacia el lecho. Tampoco nunca le había oído pedir perdón a nadie.

            Se amaron con urgencia, con pasión, con ansia; ambos sentían la necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Agron encima de Nasir y Nasir encima de Agron. Besos, caricias, aceite, mordiscos, abrazos, más aceite. Vergas recorridas por lenguas ávidas, complacidas por bocas húmedas y por nalgas prietas. Sudor, semen, lágrimas, saliva y aceite mezclados con sus cuerpos, que batallaban una y otra vez, por fundirse en uno solo de todas las maneras posibles.

             Horas después, cuando los últimos rayos del sol aún se colaban por la ventana, Nasir sonreía. Estaba agotado y dolorido, pero se sentía feliz. Abrió los ojos lentamente y, mientras se desperezaba, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes que brillaban alegres en un rostro que también sonreía. “Te he echado mucho de menos”, dijo.

             “Yo también”, le respondió Agron mientras le acariciaba su larga melena. Le encantaba enredar sus dedos entre las ondas negras que resbalaban sobre sus hombros.  “Te prometo no volver a dudar nunca más de ti,…pero no creo que pueda conseguir que ese puto Cilicio me caiga bien”, le dijo.

             Nasir se rió y le contestó: “Nunca he pretendido tal cosa. Tú tampoco eres de mi propiedad y yo no soy quién para decirte quién debe ser tu amigo y quien no”.


	21. Chapter 21

            Por mucho que desearan seguir abrazados en el lecho, ambos sabían que debían volver a sus quehaceres. Agron se dirigió a la puerta principal de la ciudad a cumplir con la misión encomendada por Espartaco. Debía vigilarla y defenderla de un posible ataque, con su vida si fuera preciso. Donar y Saxa lo acompañaban. Mientras tanto, Nasir encaminó sus pasos hacia los muelles por si Espartaco, que esperaba con Gannicus y otros el regreso de los Cilicios, le necesitaba para algo.

             Poco antes de llegar a los muelles oyó los inconfundibles ruidos de una pelea: chocar de gladius, gritos,…al llegar allí, un buen número de romanos provenientes del barco de Heraclio, ¡maldito traidor!, atacaban a Espartaco y los demás. Cuando se disponía a saltar para ayudarlos observó con alivio que Crixo y los suyos también llegaban por el otro lado.

             Mientras tanto, Agron, Donar y Saxa hacían lo propio para defender la puerta principal de la ciudad, ya que César y un grupo de soldados habían llegado hasta allí con la intención de abrirla para franquearle el paso a Craso y todo su ejército, que esperaba al otro lado de la muralla.

             El grupo de Espartaco consiguió, no sin esfuerzo, acabar tanto con los romanos como con los piratas, aunque la alegría les duró poco, ya que comprobaron que numerosos barcos romanos se aproximaban al puerto.

             Sin embargo, Agron y los otros dos no pudieron impedir que César prendiera fuego a la puerta y que el ejército al otro lado de la misma la derribara con un ariete. Era imposible que ellos tres solos pudieran contener la marea de soldados que comenzaron a entrar por el hueco dejado por la ahora inexistente puerta, por lo que retrocedieron en usca de los demás.

            Ambos grupos se encontraron en la plaza  de la ciudad y todos supieron así que estaban siendo atacados en dos frentes, por lo que comprendieron que la situación era desesperada. Debían huir todos de la ciudad por la otra puerta para ocultarse en el desfiladero. En ese momento Agron se dio cuenta que Nasir no estaba allí y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

             “¿Dónde está Nasir?”, preguntó temiendo por la respuesta.

             Espartaco le dijo que lo había enviado con Lugo a avisar a los demás.

             “Debo encontrarlo”, dijo sin poder ocultar la ansiedad que lo embargaba e, inmediatamente, salió corriendo en su busca.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Nasir y Lugo estaban acorralados por los romanos en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Despachaban un romano tras otro, pero no dejaban de aparecer más. En el momento en que Nasir se disponía a ensartar a uno con su pilum, otro se le aproximó por detrás gladius en alto y, con toda probabilidad, habría acabado con él si no hubiera sido por la providencial aparición de Castus. Casi al mismo tiempo, apareció Agron por el otro extremo de la calle y, creyendo que Castus, como el resto de los Cilicios, estaba del lado de los romanos, se abalanzó con furia con la intención de acabar con él.

             “¿Has perdido el juicio? Castus vino a ayudar”, le gritó Nasir.

             “Él y su gente ayudan sólo a los putos romanos”, aulló Agron fuera de sí.

             “¡No sé de qué hablas!” replicó Castus, “Me desperté de la borrachera para descubrir que mis hermanos se habían ido”.

             Era evidente que Agron no le creía y que quería acabar con él, así que Nasir insistió:

            “Él no tiene nada que ver con esto”, Agron seguía sin bajar su gladius, “¿¡Agron!?” le grito Nasir francamente enfadado y, en ese preciso instante, Lugo les advirtió que venían más romanos, por lo que Agron, rugiendo de rabia, le dijo a Castus:

             “Intenta coger un arma y te quitaré la vida” y dirigiéndose a Lugo y Nasir añadió: “Nos movemos al desfiladero. Vamos”. Agarró a Castus por el brazo y lo arrastró con ellos.

            Cuando, por fin, llegaron a la puerta Norte la mayoría de la gente ya la había atravesado en dirección al desfiladero. Poco después apareció el ejercito romano, con Craso y César a la cabeza y tuvieron el tiempo justo para que los últimos que quedaban cruzaran la puerta y cerrarla tras ellos cortando las sogas que la sujetaban. Tan sólo Gannicus y Donar habían quedado en la ciudad, sacrificándose para tratar de ganar todo el tiempo posible y que, así, los demás pudiesen escapar.

             “Sólo han pasado unas horas y has vuelto a no confiar en mí”, se quejó Nasir mientras corrían hacia el desfiladero todo lo deprisa que sus piernas les permitían.

             “¡Eso no es cierto, joder!”, le respondió Agron con vehemencia, pero sin aminorar la marcha. “¡Claro que confío en ti! Si tú me dices que él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, yo te creo”. Ambos se detuvieron un instante y Agron, mirándole a los ojos, añadió con firmeza: “Creo que eso es lo que tú honestamente piensas. ¡Es de él de quien no me fío! No creo que esté diciendo la verdad y, en cuanto pueda, nos traicionará”.

             Nasir sonrió. Había juzgado mal a Agron. “Disculpas”, le dijo. Agron sacudió ligeramente la cabeza dándole a entender que no tenía importancia y ambos reanudaron la carrera en silencio. Poco después Nasir volvió a hablar: “Pero te equivocas con Castus”, le aclaró, “Mató a un romano que iba a atacarme por la espalda. Seguramente ahora estaría muerto si no fuese por él”.

             “Si eso es cierto, le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello”, contesto Agron. “Pero eso no prueba nada ni cambia mi opinión respecto a él. ¡Naturalmente que no iba a dejar que murieses!, ni a manos de un romano ni de nadie. Pero ¿Y si hubiese sido yo o cualquier otro el que hubiese estado en peligro? ¿Crees que hubiera hecho lo mismo?”

            Nasir no supo qué responder.


	22. Chapter 22

            A medida que se aproximaban al desfiladero el frío era cada vez más intenso y, una vez que comenzaron a avanzar por él, el viento y la nieve hicieron acto de presencia, lo que hacía que avanzasen cada vez con más lentitud. Pero, extrañamente, el ejército de Craso no les seguía, así que la escasa velocidad con la que avanzaban dejó de ser un problema.

             Tras varias horas caminando bajo la nieve, descubrieron la razón por la que Craso no les había seguido: éste había mandado construir una empalizada y una enorme trinchera de un extremo a otro del desfiladero. Varios centinelas vigilaban en lo alto de la empalizada y, con toda seguridad, todo un ejército aguardaba tras ella. Estaban atrapados. No podían avanzar y tampoco retroceder de nuevo a Sinuessa. Craso caería sobre ellos más pronto que tarde, una vez que sus soldados hubiesen repuesto fuerzas en la ciudad.

             Horas después, mientras discutían, en torno a un pequeño fuego, qué demonios podían hacer para salir de ésta, todos quedaron atónitos al ver aparecer a Gannicus. No sólo había conseguido salir con vida de la ciudad, sino que había logrado traer consigo a Sybil, una joven esclava que lo seguía a todas partes agradecida por haberle liberado, y a Laeta, la esposa del Edil, que ahora era tan fugitiva de Roma como ellos ya que Craso se la había regalado a los piratas y Heraclio la había marcado a fuego en su antebrazo.

             Algunas horas después, la nieve seguía cayendo con fuerza y se avecinaba una tormenta por lo que las cosas no iban a hacer sino empeorar. Habían intentado, sin éxito, atacar la empalizada consiguiendo sólo que un montón de cadáveres se acumularan en el fondo de la trinchera. Además, las tropas romanas se habían apostado en el otro extremo del desfiladero a la espera de que el propio Craso, aún en Sinuessa, llegara a comandarlas. Estaban totalmente acorralados, con la empalizada delante de ellos y el ejército a sus espaldas.

             Los ánimos de todos estaban bastante tensos y algunos, como Brictius,  estaban particularmente enfadados con Castus pues, al igual que Agron, lo consideraban un traidor:

            “¡Jodido traidor! Donar, Nemetes y cientos de nuestros hermanos yacen muertos en la ciudad. ¡Mientras tú tomas tu puta comida!”, le gritó mientras le tiraba el cuenco de sopa al suelo.

            “Gratitud”, contestó Castus con sorna “Vuestro guiso me estaba revolviendo el estómago”.

             “¡Puta mierda Cilicia!”, gritó mientras comenzaba a darle un puñetazo tras otro a pesar de que Castus no podía defenderse por tener las manos atadas.

             “¡Brictius! Desaparece de mi puta vista”, Nasir apareció en ese momento saliendo en defensa de Castus.

             “Si no fueses el chico de Agron, estarías igual de ensangrentado que él, por proteger a este maldito gilipollas”, le replicó enfadado.

             Nasir, a pesar de que Brictius era casi una cabeza más alto que él, no se amilanó en absoluto y se encaró con él diciéndole: “Aparta a Agron de tu pensamiento, si crees que tienes la verga suficientemente grande”.

             Brictius dudó unos instantes, pero acabó marchándose sin decir nada más.

             “Para ser un hombre tan pequeño, hablas como si fueras un Titán”, dijo Castus dirigiéndose a Nasir.

             “No me hagas arrepentirme de venir en tu ayuda”, le replicó Nasir.

             “Brictius es una bestia, pero su lengua dice la verdad”, admitió Castus, “Soy un Cilicio y, por tanto, unido a la palabra _traidor_ ”.

             “Nadie debería ser despreciado por la sombra de las acciones de otros”. Mientras Nasir pronunciaba esas palabras y se sentaba junto a Castus, se acordó del momento en que Agron le había dicho algo parecido, cuando él se avergonzaba de lo que se había visto obligado a hacer durante su vida como esclavo.

             “Eso es algo que carece de importancia”, dijo Castus mirando a un punto indeterminado del infinito, “me encuentro donde el destino me ha llevado. Y es una bendición que tú te encuentres allí también”, ahora miraba a Nasir directamente a los ojos.

             Nasir no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana ante ese comentario: “Encadenado y ensangrentado, y todavía intentando halagarme”.

             “Sólo intento vivir la vida plenamente. Y tomaría las armas contra Craso para continuar haciéndolo”.

             “¿Deseas luchar?”, preguntó Nasir asombrado.

             “Matando romanos es como me gané tu confianza ¿no fue así? Quizá si caen suficientes bajo mi gladius, tus hermanos puedan un día conmoverse…”, le dijo mostrándole sus manos atadas.

             En ese momento Nasir vio como Agron se acercaba a calentarse en un fuego cercano y los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Nasir sabía que Agron ahora confiaba en él, pero igualmente sabía que no podía evitar ponerse de mal humor cuando los veía juntos, así que prefirió levantarse y, mientras se marchaba, le dijo a Castus: 

             “Esta es una decisión que no está en mis manos, pero que sepas que ese pensamiento es bien recibido”.

             Nasir se aproximó al lugar donde estaba Agron y con una enorme sonrisa le preguntó: “¿Qué tal estás?”

             Agron le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa: “Bien, ahora que estás entre mis brazos”

             “No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad?”, replicó mientras le daba un beso en sus labios medio congelados.

             “La verdad es que no”, respondió Agron junto con otro beso “Sé que no tengo de qué preocuparme, pero me hierve la sangre cada vez que os veo juntos”.

             “Con el frío que hace, eso es bueno ¿no?”, le dijo burlón mientras juntaba su frente con la de él y soltaba una carcajada.

             “¡Maldito cabrón!”, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó de nuevo dejándole sin aliento. “Así es como quiero yo quitarme el frío” le dijo y ambos se rieron.

             “Ahora en serio, Agron, ¿Por qué no liberas a Castus? Yo no tengo poder para hacerlo, pero tú sí y él quiere ayudar. Dice que quiere matar romanos y estoy seguro de que es sincero.”

             “Pues yo no estoy tan seguro” contestó Agron.

             “Por favor, piénsalo. Es un buen guerrero, nos sería de gran ayuda” razonó Nasir.

            “O nos causaría un montón de problemas” le rebatió Agron.

             “En el fondo sabes que tengo razón. Prométeme que lo pensarás, por favor”, insistió Nasir.

             “Está bien, lo pensaré” le dijo con un suspiro de resignación pues, aunque los celos no le dejasen admitirlo, en el fondo sabía que Nasir tenía razón.

             “Gratitud” dijo Nasir sonriendo y, dándole un último beso, se marchó a continuar con sus quehaceres.


	23. Chapter 23

            Craso, aparentemente, había llegado ya al campamento que tenían a sus espaldas, pues había mandado montar su tienda. Espartaco tuvo la idea de atacar esa noche, pero no abiertamente a todo el ejército, eso sería una locura y una temeridad. Sólo él y un puñado de guerreros, entre los que se encontraban Agron y Nasir, atacarían sigilosamente la tienda de Craso para acabar con él. Si lo lograban, sus legiones se desperdigarían al no tener a nadie que las comandase.

             Por desgracia, Craso había previsto que ese sería exactamente el plan de Espartaco por lo que todo era una trampa. Cuando entraron en la tienda lo único que encontraron fue el cadáver de Donar crucificado y un montón de soldados esperándoles al salir de ella. Por fortuna pudieron escapar, aunque Naevia resultó herida.

            A la mañana siguiente la tormenta estaba prácticamente encima de ellos, el viento amenazaba con llevarse las tiendas volando y la nieve era cada vez más abundante. Agron y Nasir estaban intentando alojar a todo el mundo bajo el cobijo de las tiendas.

             “Si admitimos más, nuestro problema puede ser la falta de aire para respirar, no el frío o la nieve”, afirmó Nasir.

             “Prefiero el aroma a carne rancia a tener la verga convertida en hielo” le contestó Agron, al tiempo que, a corta distancia de él, distinguía a Castus sentado entre la multitud. “¿¡Es que nunca me voy a librar de esta puta mierda!?” dijo señalándole con enfado.

             “Añádele fuerza a la tormenta y verás la tienda volar de sus amarres” le dijo Nasir, tratando de que se calmara.

             “¡Castus!” gritó Agron, mientras avanzaba hasta colocarse junto a él. La verdad es que no parecía calmado en absoluto.

             “Espartaco me ordenó quedarme aquí. La elección no estaba en mis manos”, se justificó el Cilicio.

             “Sin embargo, sí en las mías”, le contestó al tiempo que se agachaba y sacaba un cuchillo apuntándole directamente al pecho. Durante unos instantes Nasir contuvo la respiración no estando seguro de lo que Agron iba a hacer pero, enseguida, respiró aliviado al ver que cortaba las cuerdas que retenían a Castus.

             “¿Quieres verme libre?”, preguntó Castus asombrado.

             “Acción nacida de las súplicas de Nasir”, le aclaró Agron, y añadió “Que sepas que sin ellas mi hoja estaría manchada con sangre Cilicia”.

             “Gratitud”, dijo Castus.

             Agron se levantó para encontrarse con la enorme sonrisa de Nasir que lo miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y agradecimiento.

             “No me mires así, joder”, protestó Agron, mientras se marchaba. Pero Nasir sabía que sólo lo decía porque no le gustaba recibir cumplidos ni agradecimientos.

             Una vez que la tormenta hubo pasado, descubrieron con pesar que casi mil personas habían perecido congeladas. A pesar de lo terrible de la noticia, Espartaco tuvo una idea para sacar provecho de semejante desgracia.

             Había llegado a la conclusión de que Craso había estado jugando al engaño con ellos desde el principio. En realidad, con Craso, nada era lo que en un principio parecía. Con esos pensamientos en su mente, razonó que a Craso le hubiera bastado con cavar la enorme trinchera para detenerlos. Entonces ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de construir también una empalizada gigantesca y había puesto centinelas sobre ella? Pues simplemente para que ellos creyeran que al otro lado les esperaban miles de soldados cuando, seguramente sólo había unos pocos. Si se equivocaba todos morirían, pero valía la pena intentarlo en vez de esperar como ratoncillos asustados a que Craso cayera sobre ellos.

             Con la protección de la noche Espartaco, Crixo, Gannicus y Agron escalaron la empalizada y acabaron con los centinelas que había en ella. Espartaco había acertado, sólo unos pocos cientos de soldados les esperaban al otro lado. Colocaron escaleras sobre las empalizadas y Nasir, Naevia, Lugo y otro puñado de los mejores guerreros, entre los que se encontraba Castus, pasaron al otro lado. En no demasiado tiempo, todos los romanos estaban muertos y una brecha había sido abierta en el muro para que todos pudieran atravesarlo fácil y rápidamente y continuar la huida por el desfiladero.

             Tras la lucha, Agron no tuvo más remedio que reconocerse a sí mismo, aunque jamás se lo reconocería a Nasir, que Castus había sido de gran ayuda.

             Cuando Craso fue avisado de lo ocurrido y se personó, junto con César, en el lugar, ambos no podían creer cómo había conseguido Espartaco salvar la trinchera: los mil cadáveres congelados habían sido amontonados para rellenar el hueco y salvar el desnivel.


	24. Chapter 24

            Nasir estaba agachado, terminando de amarrar las cuerdas de su tienda, cuando sintió la mano de Agron acariciándole la espalda, y le preguntó: “¿Es posible? ¿Escapar de las fauces de Craso de nuevo?”.

             Nasir tenía el gesto cansado y la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro, por lo que Agron le sonrió y con voz tranquilizadora le dijo: “No te veré atrapado entre ellas”.

            Llevaban varios días huyendo de las tropas de Craso, desde que habían conseguido escapar del desfiladero. Ahora, al menos, la nieve había desaparecido y se movían protegidos por el bosque, pero era normal que Nasir se sintiera cansado, pensó Agron. A pesar de haberse convertido en un guerrero increíble, Nasir no disfrutaba con las batallas como él. Agron sabía cuánto deseaba Nasir que todo esto acabase de una vez para poder disfrutar de su libertad…en la tranquilidad de una granja, cuidando de sus cabras. En cambio él temía que llegase ese día, pues pelear era lo único que sabía hacer.

             “Me he extralimitado en mis esfuerzos, y lo compartiría… si te parece bien”, la llegada de Castus con un montón de leña en las manos lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, como siempre, le puso de mal humor.

            Agron soltó un suspiro de resignación, “Enciende fuego. Y que sepas que mis ojos estarán sobre ti”, le dijo mientras cogía una cuerda y se dirigía a ayudar a Laeta que estaba teniendo problemas para montar su tienda.

             “Su mirada aún mantiene la promesa de la violencia”, afirmó Castus una vez que Agron se hubo marchado.

             “Continúa probándote contra los Romanos y la verás suavizada”, le replicó Nasir.

            “El hombre no tiene que preocuparse en ese aspecto. Pero en asuntos más próximos al corazón, sus preocupaciones están bien fundadas”, le dijo casi en un susurro.   

             “Olvídate de ellas y no hables más del tema”, le ordenó Nasir, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

             “Si te hubieses reído despreocupadamente de mis palabras, habría sabido que mis sentimientos estaban equivocados”, le dijo riéndose. “Sin embargo tiemblas y estás nervioso, mostrándome que he tocado una fibra sensible”.

             “Confundes mis sentimientos con los tuyos”, objetó Nasir sintiendo que estaba pisando terreno pantanoso. Castus era atractivo y él no era ciego, cierto, pero tampoco quería que Castus se hiciese una idea equivocada de él. Jamás engañaría a Agron con otro hombre.

             “¿Y también me equivoco cuando tus ojos me roban la mirada cuando paso? ¿O cuando se te corta la respiración al acercarme?”

             Nasir centró su mirada en los conejos que estaba despellejando para cocinarlos y no contestó. Quería dar el tema por zanjado cuanto antes.

             Mientras tanto, Agron había montado la tienda de Laeta y ésta se lo estaba agradeciendo: “Había temido que iba a pasar la noche bajo el cielo abierto. Gratitud”

             “Ha sido cosa de poca importancia”, le contestó.

             “¿Poca? Hace poco tiempo hubieras encontrado placer en mi sufrimiento”, le respondió ella.

             “No creas que mis pensamientos han cambiado tanto”, le aclaró Agron.

            “Entonces, ¿Por qué me ofreces una mano?”, preguntó Laeta.

             “Se la ofrezco a Espartaco. Carece de puto sentido, pero parece que él siente afecto hacia ti”, le contestó él.

             “No-no tengo palabras…”, balbuceó Laeta mientras el color se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

             “Ni yo deseo oírlas. Espartaco ha sacrificado mucho en esta vida. Se merece a cambio una pequeña cantidad de felicidad”. Agron no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza a Nasir, que estaba asando uno de los conejos mientras charlaba con Castus, y añadió, más para sí mismo que para que lo oyera Laeta, _“Como se la merecen muchos otros”_. Una idea estaba empezando a tomar forma en su cabeza. Y cuando, horas después, Crixo anunció su intención de separarse de Espartaco y marchar contra Roma en lugar de escapar cruzando los Alpes, Agron supo que había llegado el momento de ponerla en práctica.


	25. Chapter 25

**PdV Agron**

             Una última villa. Espartaco había sugerido atacar todos juntos una última villa antes de la partida de Crixo y los suyos para hacer una gran fiesta de despedida. Y allí estaba él esa noche, apoyado en una columna, sin apenas oír el bullicio que le rodeaba y pensando cómo iba afrontar el momento más jodidamente doloroso de toda su vida, cuando Nasir apareció sonriendo y ofreciéndole un vaso de vino. _“Ha llegado el momento”_ , se dijo aunque las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

            “¿No me acompañas en la bebida?”, preguntó Nasir al ver que no bebía.

             En fin. _“Este es un modo tan bueno como cualquier otro de comenzar la conversación”_ , penso Agron, “Quiero tener la cabeza despejada. Cuando el sol salga y Crixo parta hacia Roma”. No se atrevía ni a mirarle a la cara, porque probablemente le fallarían las palabras si lo hacía.

             “A menudo he estado en desacuerdo con el Galo. Sin embargo se echará de menos su jodida presencia”, afirmó Nasir.

             “Yo no sentiré esa herida”. Seguía sin poder mirarle. Le dolía demasiado.

             “¿Todavía lo odias?”, le preguntó.

             “No echaré de menos su presencia…”, debía decírselo a la cara, así que le echó un par de huevos y le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras le decía: “…porque no me apartaré de él”. Bueno, ya estaba dicho. No había vuelta atrás.

             “¿Te alejas de Espartaco para marchar con Crixo?”, Nasir parecía confuso.

             “Espartaco es como un hermano. Pero en esto no somos de la misma opinión. No hay vida para mí más allá de los Alpes. No soy pastor ni agricultor. Sangre y batallas es todo lo que yo siempre he conocido”, cada palabra era como un puñal que se le clavaba en las entrañas, pero debía mantenerse firme en su decisión.

             “Está decidido entonces. Mañana partiremos hacia Roma con Crixo”, Nasir sonreía y no había rastro de duda en su voz.

             _“¡Por los dioses!, Nasir, no me lo pongas aún más difícil”_ , pensó Agron, mientras trataba de tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta y reunía el poco valor que le quedaba para aclararle su error: “Oir tales palabras me eleva el espíritu. Sin embargo quiero que vayas con Espartaco”.

             La sonrisa desapareció al instante del rostro de Nasir. “Mi lugar está siempre contigo”, le aseguró.

             “No en esto”. El dolor que sentía apenas le dejaba hablar.

             “Una vez juraste que ni los mismos Dioses podrían arrancarme de tus brazos. ¿Y ahora me echas de tu puto lado?”. Ver la cara de Nasir mientras le decía estas palabras le partía el corazón en dos, pero ahora no podía flaquear. Nasir merecía algo mejor que lo que él le podía ofrecer.

             “Mi corazón nunca latirá por otro. Pero se pararía en mi pecho si te arrastrara a tu perdición”. Agron nunca había dicho una verdad tan grande. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan roto por dentro? ¿Por qué las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos en cualquier momento? Esto estaba siendo infinitamente más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

             “¡Soy-un-guerrero!”, replicó Nasir enfadado.

             “Uno del que estoy tremendamente orgulloso”, la emoción apenas le dejaba articular palabra. “Usa tus habilidades para ayudar a Espartaco y llevar a aquellos menos capaces a la libertad”

             “No me pidas que me aleje de ti”. Nasir sonaba desesperado y Agron apenas podía soportar el dolor de verlo así. _“Es lo mejor para él”_ , se repetía una y otra vez, pero se sentía igual de miserable.

             “Sólo te pido que vivas. Y que aproveches las alegrías que puedas encontrar en los días que te queden”. Ya no quedaba nada más que decirse entre ellos. Un beso, un abrazo y todo había terminado.

             Agron sabía que su vida sin Nasir iba a ser un puto infierno. Pero si con ello conseguía que él siguiese vivo y lograse su sueño…, aceptaría ese infierno como un regalo de los dioses.

   

**PdV Nasir**

            Una fiesta de despedida para Crixo. Nasir no podía creer que, después de tanto tiempo juntos, Crixo y los suyos fueran a marcharse. Quizá era mejor así. Espartaco conduciría a los demás más allá de los Alpes, donde la larga sombra de Roma no pudiera alcanzarles y, Agron y él, podrían por fin dejar atrás tanta sangre y tanta muerte para poder vivir una vida tranquila juntos.       

            Agron. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él. Lo buscó entre el gentío y lo vio recostado en una columna, extrañamente serio. Cogió dos vasos de vino y se dirigió hacia él, dispuesto a alegrarle el espíritu. Agron aceptó el vaso pero no bebió.

             “¿No me acompañas en la bebida?”, le preguntó Nasir extrañado.

            “Quiero tener la cabeza despejada. Cuando el sol salga y Crixo parta hacia Roma”, Agron parecía preocupado pero Nasir no era capaz de imaginar el porqué.

             “A menudo he estado en desacuerdo con el Galo. Sin embargo echaré de menos su jodida presencia”. Era verdad. Crixo tenía demasiadas ansias de sangre y venganza para su gusto, pero lo apreciaba de veras y lo iba a echar de menos. Igual que a Naevia y a otros muchos de los que partirían al día siguiente.

             “Yo no sentiré esa herida”, le contestó Agron.

             Nasir no pudo evitar reírse con ese comentario. La verdad es que Crixo y Agron nunca habían sido los mejores amigos. “¿Todavía lo odias?”

             “No echaré de menos su presencia… porque no me apartaré de él”, le aclaró Agron.

             Nasir estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado que Agron hiciese algo así. “¿Te alejas de Espartaco para marchar con Crixo?”

             “Espartaco es como un hermano. Pero en esto no somos de la misma opinión. No hay vida para mí más allá de los Alpes. No soy pastor ni agricultor. Sangre y batallas es todo lo que yo siempre he conocido”.

             Claro. No se había dado cuenta, cuando había imaginado un futuro más tranquilo, que Agron se marchitaría en él como una flor arrancada de su jardín. No importaba. Mientras estuviesen juntos, toda la sangre y todas las batallas que estuviesen por venir serían bienvenidas. Su futuro soñado podía esperar. Agron era más importante, así que le contestó:

             “Está decidido entonces. Mañana partiremos hacia Roma con Crixo” y pensó: _"O al mismísimo Averno si ahí es donde quieres ir”_.

             “Oir tales palabras me eleva el espíritu. Sin embargo quiero que vayas con Espartaco”.

             No. No había oído bien. Seguro. Agron no podía estar pidiéndole eso. ¿Separarse? Quizá sólo estaba gastándole una broma, después de todo. Sí, tenía que ser eso, no había otra explicación.

             “Mi lugar está siempre contigo”, le dijo sin poder ocultar su incredulidad.   

            “No en esto”, insistió Agron.

            Esas tres palabras cayeron sobre Nasir como una losa. Entonces era cierto. Agron no estaba bromeando. Le estaba dando una patada en el culo y mandándole lejos de él. Pero ¿Por qué? Nasir no podía imaginarse su vida sin Agron. Era como tratar de vivir sin aire. Simplemente no podía.

            “Una vez juraste que ni los mismos Dioses podrían arrancarme de tus brazos. ¿Y ahora me echas de tu puto lado?”. No quería llorar delante de Agron, pero… era tan difícil. Ningún dolor en toda su maldita vida se había acercado, siquiera por asomo, a la intensidad del que sentía en este momento desgarrando su pecho y haciendo añicos su corazón.

            “Mi corazón nunca latirá por otro. Pero se pararía en mi pecho si te arrastrara a tu perdición”, le aseguró.

            “¡Soy-un-guerrero!”. ¡Maldita sea! No necesitaba su protección, necesitaba su compañía. Lo necesitaba a él. Sus abrazos, sus besos,…

            “Uno del que estoy tremendamente orgulloso. Usa tus habilidades para ayudar a Espartaco y llevar a aquellos menos capaces a la libertad”.

            “No me pidas que me aleje de ti”, le suplicó en un último y desesperado intento por permanecer junto a él.

            “Sólo te pido que vivas. Y que aproveches las alegrías que puedas encontrar en los días que te queden”.

            Esas últimas palabras… ¿Alegrías? ¿Qué alegrías?... y entonces la verdad le golpeó en la cara. ¡Castus! Había tensado demasiado la cuerda con Castus y ésta se había roto. Si Agron había decidido apartarle de su lado porque ya no podía soportar seguir viéndolos juntos, había poco más que él a estas alturas pudiera hacer, salvo lamentarse por cómo había arruinado lo único bueno que le había pasado en toda su puta vida.

            Un beso de despedida y un abrazo. Eso fue todo.


	26. Chapter 26

**PdV Agron**

             Agron no se había equivocado, su vida era un maldito infierno. Durante cada batalla, sus pensamientos se centraban en el enemigo, en la sangre, en la gloria de la victoria y todo lo demás desaparecía. Pero en cuanto su gladius regresaba a la vaina, el dolor y la soledad se adueñaban de él. Sus días eran una pesadilla, pero las noches eran aún mucho peor. Lo único que le reconfortaba era recibir noticias de que Espartaco continuaba su viaje hacia los Alpes. Eso quería decir que Nasir seguía con vida y cada vez estaba más cerca de ser definitivamente libre y, eso, era lo único que importaba. La única razón que Agron tenía para seguir viviendo. Cada batalla que ganaba, cada romano que atravesaba con su gladius, era un poco más de tiempo que le regalaba a Nasir para que pudiera volar en dirección a su futuro soñado.

             Así, día tras día, batalla tras batalla, habían llegado hasta las puertas de Roma. Esta sería la batalla definitiva. Si vencían hoy, Roma quedaría herida de gravedad y Nasir y los demás ya no tendrían nada que temer. Agron iba a poner todo su empeño y sus fuerzas, como nunca antes, en ganar esta batalla.

             La batalla fue dura y, aunque en un principio parecía que habían vencido, miles de soldados más aparecieron de la nada, comandados por Craso. Uno tras otro, Agron fue aniquilando a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba como si de muñecos se tratase, hasta que Tiberio, el hijo de Craso, se abalanzó a caballo sobre él y le atravesó el costado con su gladius. Agron sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y cayó de rodillas. Todo estaba cada vez más oscuro a su alrededor y sentía cada vez más frío, pero no debía rendirse. No podía rendirse. Se lo debía a Nasir.

             Con Nasir en sus pensamientos, Agron se desplomó en el suelo y la negrura lo engulló. Todo había terminado para él.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Habían sido derrotados por los romanos. Casi todos estaban muertos y los pocos que quedaron con vida fueron hechos prisioneros. Crixo fue decapitado y Naevia, junto con la cabeza del galo, fue enviada de vuelta para infundir temor en Espartaco y los demás.

             _“¡Éste aún respira!”._ Horas después de terminada la contienda, unos cuantos soldados recorrían el campo de batalla en busca de rebeldes vivos para torturarlos y sacarles información sobre Espartaco. _“¡Y por su vestimenta parece alguien importante!”._

             El hombre fue despojado de su armadura y todas sus ropas, salvo un sucio y raído subligar, y arrojado sin demasiados miramientos a una carreta en la que ya había apilados otros cuantos cuerpos en parecidas condiciones a las suyas.

             Algunas horas más tarde, ese hombre, que no era otro que Agron, comenzó a recobrar la consciencia. Lo primero que notó fue el dolor. Todo su cuerpo le dolía enormemente. Era extraño. Nunca había pensado que en la otra vida se sintiese dolor. Porque estaba muerto ¿O no? Tenía que estarlo. Le habían herido, lo recordaba perfectamente, y se había desplomado en el suelo, así que tenía que haber muerto. Lo siguiente que notó fue la luz. Demasiada luz. Se suponía que el más allá era un lugar donde reinaba la oscuridad eterna, entonces ¿por qué había tanta luz? Y entonces recordó a Nasir. ¡Nasir! Ahora los romanos irían a por Nasir. Y él no podía hacer nada por impedirlo porque estaba muerto. El pánico se apoderó de él y, soltando un grito ahogado, abrió los ojos de par en par.

             Al principio, la luz era tan cegadora que no podía distinguir nada pero, pasados unos minutos, a medida que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando, en su mente fue penetrando la idea de que, después de todo, quizá no estuviese muerto. Estaba de rodillas, atado a un poste, en lo que parecía un campamento romano. Había otros prisioneros a su alrededor.

             “Por fin has despertado, escoria” oyó que alguien decía junto a él, al tiempo que sentía un tremendo puñetazo estrellándose contra su ojo izquierdo. “Pronto lamentarás no haber muerto si no nos cuentas lo que queremos saber, pedazo de mierda”, añadió sin dejar de darle puñetazos en la cara una y otra vez.

             Los putos romanos querían que les contase los planes que tenía Espartaco para poder tenderle una emboscada y, desde que había despertado, llevaban dos días torturándole para conseguirlo. Le habían golpeado y azotado hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento en incontables ocasiones, pero lo único que habían conseguido que saliese de su boca eran insultos, tanto en su lengua natal como en la lengua común.

             Agron se sentía sumamente débil, no sólo por las numerosas heridas, sino porque no había comido nada en dos días y apenas le habían dado de beber. Pero no le importaba. Esos hijos de puta podían abrirle en canal, sacarle las tripas y ahorcarle con ellas, que él no iba a decir ni una palabra que pudiera poner en peligro a Nasir.

             Después de recobrar el conocimiento por enésima vez, cuando un soldado le arrojó un cubo de agua para espabilarlo, Agron pudo ver, con el único ojo que podía mantener abierto, cómo el puto César se aproximaba con otro romano que supuso que debía ser el mismísimo Craso. Cuando César informó a Craso de quién era el prisionero y éste supo que no habían obtenido ninguna información útil de él, ordenó que lo crucificaran para que sirviera de ejemplo a todos los seguidores de Espartaco.

             César disfrutó enormemente siendo él mismo el que atravesara, con un enorme clavo, una de las manos de Agron. Cada alarido de agonía que conseguía arrancarle era correspondido con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando, por fin, ambas manos estuvieron firmemente sujetas con los clavos al pesado madero, lo elevaron y lo encajaron en el otro madero colocado previamente y lo dejaron allí, colgando de la cruz, para que tras una lenta agonía muriese asfixiado.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Agron no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa maldita cruz ¿quizá un día entero? Era posible, pues la noche había llegado y se había marchado dando paso a un nuevo día. Se sentía extremadamente débil, le dolía todo el cuerpo y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

             Aunque su mente estaba enturbiada y le costaba concentrarse, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Para pensar en muchas cosas. Ahora que estaba a punto de morir, se daba cuenta que se había comportado como un completo idiota. Pero, ahora ya, era demasiado tarde para rectificar.

             No pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos cuando recordó su última conversación con Nasir. Aquella en la que, como un necio, lo había apartado de su lado porque no soportaba la idea de verlo morir.

            Cada momento de su vida con Nasir pasó por delante de sus ojos y, era tan grande el dolor que sentía por lo que había tenido y, tontamente, había perdido, que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la muerte le llegase cuanto antes.

 

**PdV Nasir**

            Desde el día en que sus caminos se separaron, Nasir apenas había podido dormir. Trataba de cumplir con sus obligaciones en el campamento y que los demás no notasen cómo se sentía, pero en cuanto se quedaba solo, la máscara se hacía añicos y el dolor inmenso que ocupaba su corazón se adueñaba de todo su ser.

             No podía quitarse de la cabeza que se encontraba así por su estupidez. Pero lo que más le dolía de todo no era saber que iba a pasar el resto de su vida sin volver a ver a Agron, sino el daño que le había causado. Su único consuelo eran las noticias que iban llegando a sus oídos. Crixo y los demás habían vencido todas las batallas a las que se habían tenido que enfrentar, por lo que, con toda seguridad, Agron aún seguía vivo.

             Sin embargo, un par de días más tarde, Naevia apareció, exhausta, en el campamento, llevando en sus brazos la cabeza de Crixo. Le habían conservado la vida a ella sólo para que trajera la cabeza como advertencia de lo que les ocurriría a todos.

             “¿Qué pasa con Agron? ¿Comparte destino con Crixo? ¿O es todavía de este mundo?”, Nasir, con voz temblorosa, irrumpió en la tienda donde Naevia estaba junto a Espartaco y Gannicus, a preguntar por él.

             No hizo falta que Naevia dijera una sola palabra, su cara lo decía todo. Pero, en el fondo, Nasir conocía la respuesta antes incluso de formular la pregunta. Agron estaba muerto. _Muerto_. Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez. _Muerto. Muerto. Muerto_. El hombre que había dado sentido a su vida. El único que había habitado su corazón y el único que lo habitaría. _Muerto_. Comenzó a deambular por el campamento, sin saber lo que hacía ni a dónde iba. Se sentía vacío, como un cascarón sin nada dentro. Sin Agron ya nada importaba ni nada tenía sentido.

             Había pasado horas sentado a la entrada de su tienda, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido junto a Agron. Nadie se atrevió a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Recordar su última conversación, aquella en la que Agron lo había apartado de su lado, lo devolvió a la realidad.

             Aunque ni él mismo era consciente de ello, Nasir era un hombre de espíritu fuerte y, aunque por dentro estaba muerto, trataba de no descuidar sus obligaciones. Se centró en los entrenamientos. A veces, era tanto el dolor que sentía en su interior que, sin darse cuenta, se excedía en la dureza con la que trataba a sus oponentes. O a Castus.

             “¿No te eleva el espíritu saber que el hombre que se interponía entre tú y el deseo de tu corazón ha sido quitado para siempre del camino?”, le dijo a Castus con desprecio, tan sólo un día después de conocer la terrible noticia.

             “A menudo he estado en desacuerdo con Agron. Sin embargo, no carezco de sentimientos por un destino que no merecía”, le contestó al tiempo que trataba de retirarle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

             Nasir le soltó un manotazo mientras le gritaba: “¿Conviertes la pena en una jodida oportunidad?”

             “Sólo busco reconfortar a…”, Nasir le soltó un puñetazo que le volteó la cara y le gritó totalmente fuera de sí:

            “Buscas lo que siempre has buscado. Agron se ha ido de este mundo debido a ello”.

             “Se ha ido porque así lo eligió”, Nasir le sacudió otro puñetazo y siguió gritándole:

             “¡Se ha ido por mi culpa! ¡No se hubiera marchado con Crixo si él no hubiera visto el modo en que te miraba!”, le dio un último puñetazo y se desplomó sollozando.

             Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, pero no podía evitar pagarlo con los demás.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Horas después, Gannicus le informó que la treta ideada por Espartaco para engañar a Craso haciéndose pasar por soldados de Pompeyo había dado resultado y que, aunque no habían podido apresarlo a él, sí tenían a su hijo Tiberio y a unos cuantos de sus hombres. Espartaco había propuesto que al día siguiente organizaran juegos con ellos para honrar a Crixo, a Agron y a los demás caídos. Nasir le contestó que estaría encantado de atravesar con su pilum a uno de esos putos romanos.


	27. Chapter 27

            Una especie de gradas improvisadas en la misma montaña y un suelo cubierto con arena. Ese era el escenario en el que Nasir, pilum en mano, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por honrar la memoria de Agron. Espartaco, Gannicus y algunos más ya habían dado buena cuenta del resto de los romanos y, cuando él acabara con el suyo, sólo quedaría el hijo de Craso que, naturalmente, era para Naevia.

            Nasir no tuvo demasiadas dificultades para acabar con el maldito romano. Y Naevia, después de un combate que había durado más de lo esperado, tenía a Tiberio de rodillas ante ella. Ésta se disponía a separarle la cabeza del tronco cuando Espartaco le gritó que esperara.

             César había traído una propuesta de Craso. La vida de su hijo a cambio de la de quinientos prisioneros. Espartaco dejó la decisión final en manos de Naevia y ésta, aunque le resultó muy difícil dejar a Tiberio con vida, aceptó.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Agron sentía que estaba descendiendo. Estaba consciente sólo a medias y le resultaba imposible abrir los ojos, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo estaban descolgando de la cruz. No pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando le extrajeron los clavos de las manos para soltarlo del enorme madero. El dolor había hecho que su mente se despejara. Le habían bajado de la cruz, no había duda. Pero, _“¿Por qué?”_ , se preguntaba, _“¿Habían cambiado de idea e iban a seguir torturándole? ¿Iban a acortar su agonía matándolo ya?”._ Notó cómo vendaban sus heridas apresuradamente y, a continuación, como lo agarraban por los pies y los hombros y lo depositaban encima de otras personas que, por sus gemidos lastimeros, parecían estar tan maltrechas como él.

             Poco después, el suelo comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies y se preguntó qué estaba pasando. Quizá, a pesar de que esta vez no lo percibía así, en realidad estaba muerto y Caronte lo estaba llevando en su barca, a él y a todos estos pobres infelices, hasta el más allá. Tenía que abrir los ojos y saber dónde estaba. Concentró todas sus escasas fuerzas en algo tan aparentemente sencillo como abrir sus ojos. Aunque lo consiguió sólo a medias, fue suficiente para ver que no estaban en una barca sino en una carreta y que otras muchas personas caminaban lentamente junto a ellos. Pero _“¿Hacia dónde?”_ , se preguntó.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Espartaco y sus hombres habían llegado con Tiberio al lugar acordado para el intercambio. César había cumplido su palabra y allí estaban los quinientos prisioneros. Pero, como siempre, las cosas no iban a salir según lo previsto. Kore, una antigua esclava, amante de Craso, que había sido violada por Tiberio, lo apuñaló hasta la muerte para vengarse de él.

             “Puta loca. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?”, le gritó César.

             “He nivelado la puta balanza”, le contestó Kore.

             “Quinientos de los nuestros sufrirán por esto”, le recriminó Espartaco, “El chico ahora no vale nada”.

             Pero ella misma les dio la solución: se ofreció a ser entregada de nuevo a Craso a cambio de los prisioneros. Y así se hizo.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             La carreta se había detenido y Agron se preguntó por qué. Quería incorporarse para ver qué estaba sucediendo, pero estaba demasiado débil.

             “¡Por los dioses! ¡Apenas puedo creer a mis ojos!”. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte resonó junto a él. Levantó con esfuerzo la vista y allí estaba Espartaco con la sorpresa y la alegría reflejadas en el rostro.

             Espartaco alargó sus brazos y le ayudó lentamente a incorporarse. “Creía que habías muerto, hermano. Todos lo creíamos. Ver que aún estás en este mundo es un milagro que hay que celebrar”, le dijo. Y, tras una pequeña pausa, añadió sonriendo: “Y hay alguien que se alegrará aún más que yo de que sigas entre los vivos”. Espartaco no sabía exactamente en qué términos ni por qué razón se habían separado Nasir y él, pero lo que sí sabía es lo que Nasir estaba sufriendo, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, desde que conoció la muerte de Agron.

             A Agron nunca le había gustado aceptar ayuda de nadie y Espartaco lo sabía, así que se limitó a colocarse a su lado, dejar que éste posara el brazo sobre su hombro y adaptar su paso al de él que, arrastrando los pies, avanzaba con penosa lentitud. Así, poco a poco, llegaron hasta las proximidades de su campamento.

             Allí, Nasir miraba sin ver hacia la marea de prisioneros liberados que se aproximaba. Muchos a su alrededor volvían a sonreír al abrazar de nuevo a sus padres, hijos, hermanos o amantes recuperados.

             “Ojalá aquellos que tenemos en nuestro corazón estuviesen entre ellos”, le comentó a Naevia. Su corazón sangraba por no poder compartir esa dicha.

             “Nasir”, le dijo Castus señalándole hacia un punto entre la multitud.

             Se obligó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad y mirar hacia donde el Cilicio le decía. Sólo veía gente y más gente aproximándose, hasta que por fin distinguió a Espartaco, que ayudaba a un hombre malherido que apenas podía caminar. No podía verlos bien ya que el vaivén de gente los ocultaba hasta que de repente…¡no podía ser!…¡era imposible!…los muertos no vuelven a la vida…y, sin embargo…¡sí!…no había lugar a dudas…el hombre que acompañaba a Espartaco y a duras penas conseguía mantenerse en pie era…¡¡Agron!!

             Su corazón latía con tal violencia que apenas podía respirar y sus piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerle. Todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y, como hechizado, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Quería correr y, sin embargo, sus piernas temblorosas se lo impedían. Avanzaba como en sueños. La gente a su alrededor eran sólo sombras deformes y las voces y risas de los otros llegaban a sus oídos como murmullos lejanos. Cuando, por fin, llegó hasta ellos se quedó quieto, mirando sin atreverse a adelantar su mano, temeroso de que todo fuera sólo un sueño, un espejismo, y que Agron se desvaneciera en una nube de humo al intentar tocarlo. Cuando, por fin, se aventuró a acariciar su mejilla y Agron no desapareció, Nasir, sin terminar de creérselo todavía, le dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción:

             “Los dioses te devuelven a mis brazos”

             “Fui un necio al abandonarlos”, le respondió él, intentando, sin conseguirlo del todo, ocultar sus sentimientos. Nasir seguía vivo e ileso y eso era lo único que importaba, aunque lo hubiese perdido para siempre.


	28. Chapter 28

            Nasir pasó con delicadeza el brazo de Agron por encima de su hombro y Espartaco se retiró dejándolos solos. Lentamente lo condujo hasta su tienda y le hizo sentarse en el lecho. Vertió agua en un cuenco de barro, se arrodilló junto a él y, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a quitarle los sucios vendajes de sus manos. Cuando las terribles heridas que las atravesaban quedaron al descubierto, Nasir no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Sabía muy bien lo que las había provocado y las consecuencias que tendrían. Agron no podría volver a empuñar un gladius y eso, para él, era peor que morir.

             Comenzó a lavarle suavemente las heridas con un paño limpio, sin apenas atreverse a mirarle a la cara, ya que se sentía culpable de su sufrimiento, por haber sido el causante de su partida. Una tras otra fue lavándole todas las heridas con sumo cuidado. Manos, pecho, costado, espalda, cara. Era evidente que la mayoría de ellas no habían sido causadas en  el campo de batalla. Nasir se estremeció pensando lo que Agron habría sufrido durante su cautiverio. Imaginaba el dolor de los golpes, el tormento de los clavos atravesando sus manos, la agonía de su cuerpo colgando de la cruz, desgarrándose con su propio peso, y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Pero Agron estaba vivo y él debía hacer todo lo posible para que se recuperase cuanto antes, no echarse a llorar delante de él como un niño; así que se obligó a tragarse las lágrimas y a seguir lavándole las heridas.

             Cuando todas ellas estuvieron listas, las envolvió de nuevo en vendas limpias. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra en todo ese tiempo. La tienda estaba en silencio, incluso los ruidos del exterior parecían llegar amortiguados hasta ellos. Nasir se disponía a levantarse para tirar el agua, sucia de sangre y barro, cuando Agron, con voz extrañamente firme para un hombre en su estado, dijo:

             “Te quiero”.

             Las palabras resonaron en los oídos de Nasir con la fuerza de un trueno. El cuenco se le escurrió de entre las manos y se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Alzó la vista y, completamente atónito, con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho, se quedó mirándole como petrificado. ¿Había oído bien? Jamás, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, le había dicho esas palabras, aunque se lo hubiese demostrado con creces todos los días. Y ahora…los dioses no sólo lo traían de nuevo a la vida sino que…había alguna posibilidad de…no se atrevía siquiera a soñar con ello.

             “Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte esto después de haberte apartado de mi lado”, continuó Agron ya con voz más débil, “pero cuando creí que iba a morir me di cuenta de que, a pesar de lo mucho que te amo, jamás había tenido el valor de decírtelo. Los dioses me han dado la oportunidad de tenerte una vez más a mi lado y…debía decírtelo…, pero no te preocupes,…no pretendo interponerme”.

             “¿Interponerte? ¿Qué quieres decir?”. Nasir no tenía ni idea de a qué podía estar refiriéndose.

             “Bueno,...Castus...”, balbuceó Agron.

            “Lo sé. Todo lo que te ha ocurrido es por mi culpa, Yo hice que te marcharas, por como me comporté con Castus. Jamás podré perdonármelo”, el tono de su voz revelaba el dolor que sentía.

             “¡No! ¿Qué dices? ¡Nada de eso!”, la fuerza había regresado a la voz de Agron, “¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! No soportaba la idea de arrastrar al hombre que amo a la muerte. Por eso me fui. Para que pudieras seguir viviendo. Para que pudieras, algún día, cuidar de tus cabras…junto a alguien mejor que yo”, las últimas palabras fueron apenas un susurro.

             Nasir estaba comenzando a comprender el enorme sacrificio que Agron había hecho. A comprender que había renunciado al hombre que amaba para protegerle. A comprender que había caminado voluntariamente hacia su muerte para que él pudiera caminar hacia la vida.

             “Castus… ¿él y tú…?”, la voz de Agron seguía siendo un susurro. Aunque estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta, le aterraba oírla de labios de Nasir.

             “¿No recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día?”, replicó Nasir esbozando una sonrisa, comprendiendo, por fin, los temores de Agron.

             _Castus es un amigo. Nunca ha sido y nunca será otra cosa. No hay sitio para él en mi corazón, porque tú lo ocupas por entero. Y no hay nada ni nadie que vaya a cambiar eso. Nunca_. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Por supuesto que las recordaba, pero Agron sabía que ahora, por su culpa, carecían de sentido.

             “Sí, lo recuerdo”, dijo con voz cansada, “Pero yo te eché de mi lado, te dejé solo y…creías que había muerto. Ahora supongo que tendrás una nueva vida con él… y yo no debo…”

             “Agron, mi cuerpo y mi alma quedaron rotos cuando me echaste de tu lado, y completamente vacíos cuando conocí tu muerte”, le interrumpió, “pero mi corazón siempre siguió lleno con tu recuerdo. _Nada ni nadie_ , Agron, _nada ni nadie_. Y así hubiera sido hasta el día de mi muerte en que me hubiera encontrado de nuevo contigo en la  otra vida. Pero los dioses te han traído de nuevo ante mis ojos y, si tú quieres, no tendré que conformarme sólo con recordarte”. Avanzó tímidamente su mano y le rozó con delicadeza la mejilla; no se atrevía a abrazarlo por temor a hacerle daño. “Yo también te quiero, Agron. Te he querido siempre y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo”.

             Agron no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a sollozar. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en ese momento nada le importaba salvo Nasir. Alargó torpemente los brazos y, a pesar del dolor tan terrible que sintió en las palmas de sus manos, le rodeó la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí. Necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. El contacto del cuerpo de  Nasir con las heridas de su costado y su pecho le hizo contraerse de dolor pero, sentir de nuevo el roce de su piel y el aroma de su cuerpo, era un bálsamo que calmaba todos sus males; los del cuerpo y los del alma.

             “¿Dónde puedo tocarte sin hacerte daño?”, le preguntó Nasir.

             “¡Qué me importa el dolor cuando te tengo de nuevo entre mis brazos!”, le respondió.

             Nasir sonrió y besó suavemente sus labios. “No vuelvas a apartarme de tu lado”, le dijo con voz enérgica.

             “Prometido”, le aseguró Agron y añadió: “¡Perdóname! Comprendí demasiado tarde el error tan grande que había cometido”.

             Nasir le miró dulcemente y le dijo: “Olvida el pasado y ocupémonos sólo de mirar juntos al futuro”.

             Ambos sabían que no iba a ser fácil que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero ambos consideraban éste como un buen comienzo. Permanecieron largo rato abrazados, sin decir una palabra, exprimiendo al máximo el goce de sentir de nuevo la cercanía del otro, que ya habían creído perdida para siempre.

             “Perdí tu pendiente cuando me apresaron. Lo siento”, dijo Agron de pronto.

             “Mi… ¿pendiente?”, Nasir no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

             “Me lo diste cuando fuiste a las minas…para que te recordara…por si no nos volvíamos a ver”, aclaró Agron.

             “¡Por los dioses! ¿Aún lo conservabas?” Nasir no podía creer que Agron hubiese conservado algo tan insignificante durante tanto tiempo.

             “Siempre lo he llevado entre mis ropas, era mi talismán en las batallas. Y cuando me fui de tu lado…”, la voz se le quebró con el recuerdo, “era lo único que me quedaba de ti. Se convirtió en mi posesión más preciada”.

             Quizá sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero Nasir sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir durante un instante y, emocionado, le dijo: “No te preocupes por él, no vas a necesitarlo nunca más”. Apoyó suavemente la cabeza sobre el pecho de Agron y dejó que los latidos de su corazón lo mecieran como una dulce melodía.


	29. Chapter 29

            Aquella noche, hubo una ceremonia en honor de todos los caídos. Todos sus nombres fueron recordados: Sura, Mira, Varro, Oenomao, Duro, Donar, Rhaskos,…, Crixo. ¡Tantos hermanos y hermanas habían caído desde que todo esto comenzó! Todos ellos fueron honrados. Al final todos aclamaron a Crixo, el Galo Invicto.

             Nasir insistió a Agron para que no acudiese, estaba demasiado débil, debía descansar. Pero nada ni nadie le hubiera impedido asistir. Su nombre debía haber estado en esa larga lista de ausentes y, si los dioses le habían concedido el favor, no sólo de seguir con vida, sino de tener de nuevo a su lado al hombre al que amaba, él debía estar allí para recordar y honrar como era debido a los que se habían ido.

             Una vez acabada la celebración, Nasir y Agron encaminaron lentamente sus pasos hacia la tienda que de nuevo compartían. Una vez allí, y a pesar de las protestas de Agron, Nasir le ayudó a desvestirse. Agron odiaba que nadie le ayudase pero sabía que, en estos momentos, sin la ayuda de Nasir era incapaz de hacer muchas cosas por sí mismo. Alargó su mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con los dedos. Fue como acariciar el aire. No sintió nada. Salvo pánico y desesperación. ¿Y si sus manos, además de no poder sostener nada, no volvían a tener sensibilidad nunca más?

             “Volverá”, le dijo Nasir con una sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos por la expresión de su cara. “Ten paciencia”.

             ¿Paciencia? ¡No podía tener paciencia! Quería recorrer todo el cuerpo de Nasir y sentirlo en sus manos, en sus dedos, desde su negra melena hasta sus pies. Ahora.

             “El camino que tienes que recorrer es largo”, siguió diciéndole. “No pretendas recorrerlo en un día. Seguramente pasarán semanas antes de que tus manos recuperen su sensibilidad, pero estoy seguro de que lo harán”.

            “¿Y si no lo hacen?”, le replicó Agron, “¿Y si mis manos no pueden volver a sentirte nunca más?”

             “Pues entonces…”, le estiró con delicadeza el brazo derecho y recorrió con su mejilla lentamente toda la cara interior, desde la axila hasta la muñeca, “…tendrás que aprender a acariciarme con otras partes de tu cuerpo”.

            Agron dejo escapar un gemido y trató de atraer a Nasir hacia sí, pero éste, entre risas, le dijo “Sigues yendo demasiado deprisa. Por mucho que ambos lo deseemos, eso tendrá que esperar. Primero tienes que reponer fuerzas y tus heridas tienen que sanar”.

             A pesar de soltar un bufido de protesta, Agron sabía que Nasir tenía razón. Sus heridas aún sangraban y estaba demasiado débil y dolorido como para hacer nada. Incluso aunque fuese Nasir el que hiciese todo el trabajo. Nasir le ayudó a tumbarse en el lecho y se acostó junto a él, sin apenas tocarle, para no rozar sus heridas.


	30. Chapter 30

            Habían pasado varios días desde la liberación de los prisioneros y en el campamento se preparaban para lo que estaba por venir. Espartaco sabía que, una vez que Craso había acabado con Crixo y sus hombres, ahora dirigiría su mirada contra ellos y, además, Pompeyo y sus hombres se aproximaban por el Norte. Por tanto, Espartaco había decidido que lo mejor era no mover el campamento de donde estaba y preparar el terreno para que, aquellos que pudieran luchar, resistieran el ataque de Craso permitiendo así a los demás escapar a las montañas antes de que Pompeyo se lo impidiera.

            Durante esos días, el estado de Agron había mejorado considerablemente. Los cuidados de Nasir, que cada día lavaba sus heridas y le colocaba vendas limpias, habían hecho que sus heridas comenzaran a sanar y la comida y el descanso habían conseguido que recobrase gran parte de sus fuerzas.

            Sin embargo, la peor herida de todas, infligida  en lo más profundo de su ser, no iba a sanar. La idea de no poder volver a empuñar un gladius nunca más, estaba destrozando a Agron y Nasir lo sabía. Los primeros días, pensando egoístamente, casi se alegró de que fuera así. Por fin, las batallas quedarían atrás y ambos podrían descansar y amarse tranquilamente. Pero ahora ya no. Agron no lo sabía, pero Nasir le había visto cuando fue a decirle a Espartaco que quería estar presente en la batalla final, le había visto cuando Espartaco le tendió un gladius y éste se le escurrió de entre los dedos, incapaz de cerrar la mano para agarrarlo y, sobre todo, había visto su cara de dolor y desesperación cuando Espartaco le dijo que acompañara a los que no podían luchar.

             Podría no haber hecho nada y Agron nunca lo hubiera sabido, pero él no hubiera podido perdonarse nunca el haberse quedado de brazos cruzados viendo sufrir al hombre al que amaba. Sabía que Agron prefería mil veces morir en el campo de batalla a marchar a las montañas con los demás y él prefería mil veces morir junto a Agron que vivir sabiendo que él no era feliz.

             Tras mucho pensar cómo podía ayudarle, por fin se le ocurrió algo, pero debía hablar con los hombres de la herrería, pues no sabía si realmente sería posible fabricar lo que tenía en su cabeza.

             Agron, tras la conversación con Espartaco, necesitaba estar solo. Estuvo dando vueltas sin rumbo por el campamento. _“Me han quitado todo. Nasir no existe cuando mis manos lo acarician. No puedo luchar. ¿Qué me queda? Un lastre inútil, eso es lo que soy”_ , pensaba. Después de un buen rato de autocompadecerse, comenzó a pensar en lo feliz que se iba a sentir Nasir una vez que cruzasen los Alpes. Sí. En vez de lamentarse por él, debía alegrarse por Nasir. Por el hombre al que tanto amaba. Eso lo cambiaría todo.

            Cuando Agron volvió de nuevo a su tienda, con el ánimo menos decaído, Nasir estaba esperándole y sonreía. Sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo que Agron  no le había visto sonreír.

             “Tengo algo para ti”, le dijo mientras le tendía un extraño escudo. Era un escudo redondo, no demasiado grande, con el dibujo de una enorme serpiente roja recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo. Un gladius había sido insertado en una hendidura y asomaba por un costado y un enorme pincho sobresalía de su centro.

             “¿Tú has hecho esto?”, le preguntó incrédulo, no porque no creyera a Nasir capaz de idear algo así, sino porque no podía creer que fuese precisamente él quien le estuviese proporcionando el medio para volver a luchar, a pesar de cuánto deseaba que no lo hiciera. _“¡Por los Dioses! No me merezco a este hombre”_ , pensó.

            “Ataremos la mano al asa. Así no se soltará si tiene que hendir carne romana”, le explicó Nasir y se quedó mirándolo expectante, ansiando saber su opinión.

             Agron miraba el escudo en su mano y se imaginaba a sí mismo matando romanos de nuevo. Sí, era perfecto. El corazón se le aceleraba sólo de imaginarse en el campo de batalla una vez más. Se volvió a mirar a Nasir y le dijo, como pidiendo disculpas:

             “No puedo huir a las montañas con los otros. A pesar de las órdenes, mi lugar está en el campo de batalla”. Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, Agron se hizo la promesa de que, si contra todo pronóstico sobrevivía a esta batalla, sería la última. Se lo debía a Nasir.

            Nasir asintió y sonrió ligeramente mientras decía: “Al igual que el mío está, por siempre, a tu lado”. Morir junto a Agron era un destino mil veces mejor que vivir sin él.

             Ambos se miraron a los ojos y, sin decir una palabra más, pues ambos sabían cómo se sentía el otro, se abrazaron con fuerza.

             Agron tenía un remolino de sentimientos bullendo en su interior. Se sentía tremendamente afortunado de tener a un hombre como Nasir a su lado, pero le dolía enormemente arrastrarlo a la muerte con él. Y esta vez no podía impedírselo. Le había prometido que no volvería a echarle de su lado y, además, ahora sabía que con eso sólo le haría aún más daño. Se sentía confuso, impotente, incapaz de proteger a Nasir. Besó su negra melena sin soltar el abrazo y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran al pensar angustiado que ambos iban a morir en pocos días.


	31. Chapter 31

            Cuando, por fin, llegó el día del enfrentamiento definitivo con Craso, Agron y Nasir se acercaron a Espartaco, que estaba organizando al grupo que se enfrentaría a Craso y al que marcharía a las montañas.

            “¿Tienes claro tu cometido?”, le preguntó Espartaco a Agron.

             Éste alzó la cabeza y, con un orgullo y una determinación que hacía mucho que no sentía, le contestó: “Nunca lo he tenido más. Nasir y yo no estaremos entre aquellos que parten hacia las montañas”.

             “Hemos hablado de ese tema”, le replicó Espartaco, “No puedes luchar…”.

            “Ha encontrado la manera”, le atajó Nasir, “forjada con manos amorosas”.

             “No le pidas a las mías que permanezcan ociosas en la batalla que está por llegar”, añadió Agron con la misma firmeza de antes.

             Espartaco podía leer perfectamente la determinación en la mirada de Agron. Bajó un instante la suya hasta posarla en la enorme B que dominaba el antebrazo derecho de Agron y, volviendo a mirarle a la cara, le dijo:

            “He sido testigo de la caída de muchos a los que he llamado hermanos. Eres el último que queda aún vivo de los que estuvieron junto a mí cuando el ludus de Batiato fue llevado a la ruina. Me honras estando de nuevo junto a mí en el conflicto final”.

            Agron, visiblemente emocionado, asintió y se unió, junto a Nasir, al grupo de los que se preparaban para luchar.

             Aquella noche las tropas de Craso estaban ya a escasa distancia de ellos pero, para entonces, hacía horas que el otro grupo había partido hacia las montañas. Con suerte llegarían todos sanos y salvos, gracias al sacrificio de los que se habían quedado a contener a los romanos.

             A la mañana siguiente, Espartaco, Gannicus, Naevia, Agron, Nasir, Castus, Lugo, Saxa,… y tantos otros, miles de ellos, aguardaban impacientes, cada uno en su puesto, el comienzo de la batalla. Sabían que era improbable que vieran salir el sol al día siguiente, pero no les importaba, porque era la decisión que, como hombres libres, habían tomado.

             Aunque el ejército de Craso era muy superior en número, al inicio de la batalla, y gracias a la impecable estrategia ideada por Espartaco, parecía incluso que podían ganar. Pero pronto la cruda realidad se abrió paso y, aunque ambos bandos sufrían enormes bajas, el número de los rebeldes descendía alarmantemente.

             Agron y Nasir luchaban sin descanso, acabando con un romano tras otro. El escudo de Agron funcionaba a la perfección y lo convertía en un guerrero casi tan letal como antes y Nasir, con su pilum, era tan mortífero como siempre.

            “¡Castus!”, gritó Nasir viendo como un jinete se aproximaba al Cilicio gladius en mano. No pudo hacer otra cosa que advertirle pues debía ocuparse de los romanos que le estaban atacando a él mismo.

             Castus se giró, pero no con la suficiente rapidez y el romano, de un mandoble, le abrió un enorme tajo que le cruzó el pecho, desde el cuello a la cintura. Tanto Nasir como Agron lo vieron desplomarse y corrieron en su ayuda. Mientras Nasir le sujetaba la cabeza, Castus reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, se dirigió a Agron y le dijo: _“Ojalá hubiera podido ser tú,… siquiera por un día”_ , e instantes después murió.

             Nasir se sintió invadido por la rabia y, soltando un enorme alarido, volvió a la lucha con ganas de aniquilar a todo el que se le pusiese por delante. Sólo unos instantes después Agron le siguió, experimentando la misma rabia…y sintiéndose culpable. Había odiado a Castus desde el día en que lo conoció y ahora se daba cuenta que, en realidad, el Cilicio había sufrido mucho más que él, al haber puesto sus ojos y su corazón en alguien que nunca había podido conseguir.

 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

             Espartaco había logrado derribar a Craso de su caballo, pero sus hombres inmediatamente lo sacaron de allí para ponerlo a salvo en una colina cercana. Espartaco corrió tras él y dejó a Agron al cargo del campo de batalla. Cuando llegó a la colina, acabó con los romanos que protegían a Craso para poder, por fin, luchar cara a cara con él.

             Craso era un rival peligroso, realmente diestro en el manejo del gladius. Además Espartaco estaba debilitado por el cansancio y las heridas de la batalla, por lo que le costó un gran esfuerzo conseguir tener a Craso a su merced. Al fin, aunque quedó al borde del agotamiento y cubierto de heridas, lo logró, pero en el momento en que iba a acabar con él, otros soldados que alcanzaron la colina atravesaron a Espartaco con sus pilums y el “Portador de la Lluvia” cayó de rodillas agonizando.

             Craso, que en el fondo siempre le había admirado, le dijo que le hubiera gustado que fuese un romano para poder tenerlo a su lado y se dispuso a rematarlo. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque en ese instante Agron y Nasir, que habían visto desde lejos la pelea entre ambos, llegaron a caballo y Agron derribó a Craso colina abajo mientras Nasir acababa con los otros soldados.

             Agron se quedó atónito cuando Espartaco, más muerto que vivo y con dos pilums atravesándole el pecho, aún le pidió que le diera un gladius. Antes de poder replicar nada, Espartaco prácticamente se desmayó y, entre Agron y Nasir, lo sujetaron como pudieron.

             “¡Debemos volver a la batalla!”, dijo Agron.

             “Agron, ¿Qué batalla?”, le replicó Nasir señalando a la llanura. “Saquemos a Espartaco de aquí”.

             Agron comprobó con tristeza que Nasir tenía razón. Los pocos que quedaban en pie habían sido hechos prisioneros. Todo estaba perdido. Extrajeron los pilums del pecho de Espartaco, lo que hizo que perdiera definitivamente el conocimiento, lo subieron, no sin dificultad, a uno de los caballos y marcharon a todo galope en dirección a las montañas.

             Tras varias horas a todo lo que daban de sí los caballos, alcanzaron el pie de las montañas donde, como Laeta había prometido, estaban esperándoles.

             “¿Y los demás?”, preguntó Sybill.

             “No hay nadie más”, respondió Nasir con tristeza. “Ayudadnos a bajar a Espartaco”.

             “¡Aún vive!”, gritó Agron no mucho después, cuando Espartaco abrió de nuevo los ojos. “Hemos alcanzado las montañas”, le informó.

             “Te hemos esperado, como prometí”, le dijo Laeta.

             “¿Todos a salvo?”, preguntó Espartaco.

             Nasir puso gesto de duda pero Agron consideró que era mejor no mentirle, “Pompeyo atacó la otra mitad. Muchos cayeron”.

             Laeta, con gran sentido común, les advirtió: “Debemos llevarlo al sendero de la montaña, antes de que nosotros también seamos descubiertos”.

             Nasir asintió y, junto con Agron, trató de incorporarlo, pero Espartaco gimió de dolor y dijo: “Soltadme. Descansaré un rato”.

             “No podemos quedarnos aquí”, le dijo Nasir con gesto desesperado.

             “No, no podéis. Ni yo puedo seguiros”, le contestó él.

             Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar emocionarse con esas palabras.

             “No derraméis lágrimas”, continuó Espartaco con gran esfuerzo. “No hay mayor victoria...que abandonar este mundo…como un hombre libre”.

             Apenas pronunciadas esas palabras, como si de un milagro se tratase, las nubes cubrieron el sol y el “Portador de la Lluvia” trajo de nuevo el agua. Cuando las primeras gotas rozaron su rostro, Espartaco murió. Los cielos lloraban su muerte y él, por fin, podría reunirse con su amada esposa en la otra vida.

             Agron apenas podía contener las lagrimas. Espartaco había sido como un hermano para él. Cerró con delicadeza sus ojos y mientras besaba su frente le dijo:

             “Un día Roma se marchitará y desmoronará. Sin embargo, tú siempre serás recordado. En los corazones de todos aquellos que ansían la libertad”.

             Sabían que tenían que marchar de allí cuanto antes, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar allí el cuerpo de Espartaco abandonado. No tenían tiempo para cavar una tumba, así que llevaron su cuerpo a un lugar un poco apartado y cubrieron su cuerpo con piedras.

             Agron, entonces, recogió, como pudo con sus torpes manos, su escudo del suelo y, después de mirar a Nasir y regalarle una sonrisa cómplice, lo depositó sobre la tumba de Espartaco. Iba a cumplir la promesa que se había hecho.

             Laeta, ignorante del verdadero significado de lo que Agron acababa de hacer, le dijo: “Es un hermoso gesto”.

             Nasir miraba agradecido a Agron mientras le decía a Laeta: “Sí, muy hermoso”.

             Todos emprendieron la marcha hacia el sendero de las montañas, pero Agron se resistía a marchar. Se quedó mirando la tumba del hombre que había hecho posible que ellos ahora estuviesen caminando hacia su definitiva libertad y sintió un vacío tremendo en su interior. Era como si hubiera perdido otro hermano. Nasir le tocó el hombro y le hizo un gesto para que marchara. Echó un último vistazo a la tumba y, dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar junto a los demás.

             “¿Te arrepientes?” le preguntó Nasir.

             “En absoluto”, le respondió. No hacía falta que Nasir dijese más, sabía a qué se refería. “Desde el día que nos conocimos hemos vivido mi vida. Ya es hora de que comencemos a vivir la tuya”. Y mientras se miraba las mugrientas vendas de sus manos añadió con una sonrisa: “¿Crees que estas manos inútiles serán capaces algún día de ordeñar una cabra?”.

             “Estoy seguro de ello”, le dijo mientras lo atraía hacia sí y le dejaba sin respiración con un beso.


	32. Chapter 32

**EPILOGO**

 

            Había transcurrido algo más de un año desde la muerte de Espartaco. Agron, sentado junto a la puerta de su cabaña, sonreía mientras veía a lo lejos a Nasir que volvía con un hacha en una mano y un montón de leña bajo el otro brazo. Sus manos habían mejorado enormemente, pero había cosas que no podría volver a hacer nunca más y cortar leña era una de ellas.

            Nasir y él se habían establecido junto a un bosque, a orillas de un riachuelo, en un lugar, al Este del Rhin, pero bastante más al norte de donde un día estuvo su aldea natal. No querían volver a ver a un romano en lo que les quedase de vida. En realidad, no veían a casi nadie, pues la aldea más cercana estaba a un par de jornadas de distancia. Pero no era algo que les importase. Después de tanto tiempo rodeados de miles de personas, tenerse tan sólo el uno al otro era algo que valoraban y disfrutaban.

             Mientras veía acercarse a Nasir, Agron no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de este último año le invadieran.

             Una vez que dejaron atrás la tumba de Espartaco, caminaron varios días sin apenas descansar, sólo unas pocas horas envueltos en mantas sin montar tiendas ni encender fuegos, pues temían que, en cualquier momento, las tropas de Craso o de Pompeyo cayesen también sobre ellos.

             Sólo cuando hubieron cruzado las montañas y se sintieron más seguros, se permitieron el lujo de montar las tiendas y acampar un par de días, bajo la protección del bosque, para reponer fuerzas y pensar qué iba a hacer cada cual con su vida a partir de ese momento. Agron tenía un recuerdo muy vívido de aquella noche, porque fue la primera en que Nasir y él hicieron el amor desde que sus caminos se habían separado. Les parecía que hiciese toda una vida desde aquella última vez.

             “¡Por fin un poco de intimidad!”, suspiró Agron agarrando a Nasir por la cintura y comenzando a desatarle la ropa, en cuanto hubieron terminado de montar su tienda.

             “¿Estás seguro de que…?”, Agron le colocó un dedo en la boca obligándole a callar. “Shhhh, si pude matar un montón de romanos, no dudes que podré dejarte a ti agonizando”.

             “Ha-ha. Promesas, promesas. Ya será menos”, le replicó Nasir con voz burlona.

             Agron recordaba perfectamente cómo la torpeza de sus estúpidas manos le había arruinado aquella noche, enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz ni tan siquiera de sacudirle la verga en condiciones a Nasir. _“Olvida tus manos y piensa en el resto de tu cuerpo, de esto me ocupo yo”_ , le decía él una y otra vez entre jadeos. Pero Agron era incapaz de olvidarlas. Ni siquiera a la mañana siguiente, cuando Nasir le confesó que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había _“agonizado”_ la noche anterior, logró dejar de odiar sus manos inútiles. Agron recordaba ahora aquella noche de pesadilla con una sonrisa pero, en aquel momento…hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conseguir que sus manos le obedeciesen.

             En las siguientes semanas el grupo fue disminuyendo día tras día. Muchos emprendían el regreso a sus lugares de origen: Hispania, Galia, Lusitania, Egipto,…Otros encontraban agradable un determinado lugar por el que pasaban y se establecían allí. Cuando llegaron a orillas del Rhin, ya eran menos de cincuenta personas las que les acompañaban.

             Más o menos fue por aquel entonces cuando, como Nasir había vaticinado, sus manos comenzaron a recobrar la sensibilidad. Agron tampoco había olvidado aquel primer momento en que volvió a sentir de nuevo el roce de la piel de Nasir contra sus dedos. Fue una sensación casi tan intensa como un orgasmo. Durante los días siguientes se pasó horas y horas recorriendo cada centímetro de la hermosa piel de Nasir con la punta de sus dedos y con las palmas y el dorso de sus manos. Su sensibilidad aumentó poco a poco cada día y, aunque nunca había vuelto a recobrarla toda, el simple hecho de no volver a sentir ese vacío en sus manos, hacía que, aún hoy, se le saltasen a veces las lágrimas cuando acariciaba a Nasir.

             Algunas semanas más tarde, cuando ya habían cruzado el Rhin y sólo ellos dos seguían su ruta hacia el norte, Agron comenzó a poder agarrar algunos objetos sin que se le cayesen. Recordaba el alivio que había supuesto para él poder sostener un cuenco o una cuchara y comer solo, porque le avergonzaba que Nasir tuviese que alimentarlo como a un bebé. Pero, sobre todo, recordaba la alegría que sintió cuando sus manos le obedecieron lo suficiente como para no maldecir cada vez que Nasir y él hacían el amor.

             También recordaba, como si fuera ayer, el momento en que encontraron el lugar donde ahora vivían. Ambos se habían mirado y, a la vez, habían exclamado: “¡Este lugar es perfecto!”.

             Vendieron, en el mercado de la aldea más cercana, sus pertenencias. Eran poco más que sus armas y armaduras y la tienda en la que habían dormido los dos últimos meses, pero con ese dinero tuvieron suficiente para comprar algunas herramientas, semillas para plantar un huerto y un macho y dos cabras.

             Les llevó casi otros dos meses construir la granja en la que ahora vivían. Agron no era capaz de manejar un hacha o una sierra y, aunque podía agarrar un martillo o atar una cuerda, lo hacía con tanta torpeza y lentitud, sobre todo al principio, que la parte más dura del trabajo recayó casi toda en Nasir. Agron recordaba su desesperación por no poder apenas ayudar y la dulce sonrisa de Nasir asegurándole, generoso como siempre, que no se preocupase por ello.

             La granja no era gran cosa, sólo la pequeña cabaña de madera que era su hogar, con apenas una diminuta cocina, un pequeño triclinium y su lecho en una esquina, separado del resto con unas viejas mantas. Junto a ella, un establo para las cabras y un pequeño huerto rodeado por una valla, para evitar que las cabras lo mordisquearan todo. Pero para ellos era mejor que un palacio. Porque esa granja era suya y vivían como hombres libres en ella.

             Cuando Agron devolvió sus pensamientos de nuevo al presente, se percató que habían transcurrido ya casi nueve meses desde que habían terminado de construirla. En ese tiempo, sus manos habían mejorado considerablemente. Sin embargo, aunque ahora era capaz de sostener un gladius sin que se le cayese, nunca había recobrado la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerlo en su mano si alguien, aunque fuese un niño, lo golpeaba con otro gladius. Nunca iba a poder luchar de nuevo, pero no tener que volver a hacerlo era precisamente lo que ahora ambos anhelaban. El huerto y las cabras, que con las que habían nacido en las últimas semanas ya sumaban siete, eran sus únicas preocupaciones.

             Era curioso, siempre había creído que le sería muy difícil acostumbrarse a la vida sedentaria, lejos de un campo de batalla. Y sin embargo, ahora, le costaba imaginarse haciendo otra cosa que no fuese ordeñar a las cabras, arrancar las malas hierbas del huerto o trocear unos nabos para preparar la comida. En realidad, despertarse cada mañana teniendo a Nasir a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba para ser inmensamente feliz.

             “¿En qué piensas?”, le preguntó Nasir que ya había llegado junto a él y estaba amontonando la leña junto a la puerta.

             Buscó sus ojos oscuros y, mirándole directamente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa bailándole en la cara, le contestó: “En todo lo ocurrido en este último año. En el miedo que tenía a esta vida de granjero. En lo mucho que ahora me gusta. En lo perdidamente enamorado que estoy de ti. En… ¡tantas cosas!”

             Nasir se sentó junto a él sonriendo, le cogió las manos entre las suyas y besó las cicatrices de sus palmas. “No creo que haya en todo el mundo otro hombre más afortunado que yo”, le aseguró.

            Agron sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y dijo: “No, Nasir, más bien _«no creo que haya en todo el mundo otros hombres más afortunados que nosotros»_. Antes de conocernos no teníamos nada, ni siquiera éramos dueños de nuestras vidas, y ahora,…ahora lo tenemos todo. Yo no necesito más”.

             “Ni yo, Agron. ¡Te quiero!”.

             “Lo sé”.

 

 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
